Dog Days of the Winchesters Muttverse
by starglow71
Summary: Sam and Dean have run afoul of a witch again. This time it carries a big price for both boys. They are turned to dogs and can never change back. Welcome Doggy!Sam and Doggy!Dean and welcome to the Muttverse. No wincest. Doggy fun and antics ensue.
1. All It Takes Is A Curse

**Welcome to my new universe, the Winchester Muttverse. In this universe, our favorite boys are now stuck as Dogs themselves and can't change back.** **Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. **

**Warning:**No Wincest but some bad language though and fighting is mentioned. Nothing too bad. They are out of character so I should warn you, I always write them a bit out of character, I prefer them that way, and they are so cute when they act differently.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Plot:** The boys and Bobby have a hunt and Adam wants to go. And they won't let him. So they send him to stay with an old friend for safe keeping.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys had a bad feeling about this. Witches they could handle, Sam would duck and Dean would find a way to make them mad. It was a simple solution but a three hundred year old sorcerer was way out of their league.

The boys had been tracking this man for days now. He would abduct several people from a town, mostly homeless and indigents, those most likely not to be missed. No one else would have caught on but then again, Bobby wasn't no one. It had started as a simple take-a-look and leave situation and quickly became a race from place to place to catch up with the guy. The boys were on the run all the time, with barely time to rest in between. Even the yellow-eyed demon had not been this hard to get to. It was like the sorcerer knew they were onto him and would get away before they could catch up to him.

So far over 30 people had disappeared over a 5 state area and that was what he had found so far. What he could not figure out was why this sorcerer was taking them. The man's name was Marcus Pearlman, at least it was what he went by now. Bobby figured it was an alias. Names have power with these old magic types and the man was not likely to be revealing that name anytime soon. The boys were currently interviewing homeless people in New Orleans and had found out that at least three had disappeared so far. The homeless denizens were scared and the boys could not blame them. They did get one lead though. All the people who had vanished had gone to this new homeless shelter for food, the older man had come by a few days ago and offered them all assistance if they came by the shelter. Most of the homeless were wary of strangers coming by with offers for 'help', they were often abused and victimized by these types so they immediately distrusted the man. The three who disappeared were new to the street life and therefore they took the man up on the offer.

An old woman gave them a card the man had handed out to her that had the address and the boys thanked her. They also emptied their wallets of cash and gave it to them, if they needed anything. They knew what it was like to not have a home of their own and wanted to help them. The homeless people took it and were thankful, if not a little gun-shy about why these nice boys would want to do so. The boys headed to the address on the card and made sure to call Bobby with this new development.

Bobby had told them to wait but they went in anyway, Bobby was going to kill them himself if they made it out alive, and that was big if.

The sorcerer was beginning to chant and the people were cowering fearfully in a circle of fire, Sam assumed it was a magic type of fire since there was no accelerant smell coming from it. Dean swore silently to himself, a sailor would have blushed. Sam had an idea. He spotted some sand in a corner nearby, and grabbed it as quietly as he could. He and Dean took the bag and threw it on the circle and its occupants. The fire was extinguished and the people ran for the exit and the sorcerer howled in rage. Dean knew a curse when he heard one and as soon as the guy started chanting and glowing, he emptied his gun into the guy and Sam followed his lead.

As the guy lay dying at his feet, the man had the nerve to smile right before he died. Dean had a really bad feeling now. If you kill the evil thing and it smiles as it dies, it means it did something and it was going to come back and bite the killer in the butt. They called Bobby and told him and he proceeded to call them 'Idjits' and made them tell him everything, especially the spell the man was chanting before they shot him. They could hear books being picked up and flipped through at a fast pace. The boys looked at each other and sighed in dread. Bobby never worked that fast before and that had to be bad. Dean swore to himself again, he hated magic! He really really did. Bobby began to curse now as well and asked, as if he were afraid he already knew the answer. "I don't suppose you idjits left that creep alive to answer questions…did ya?"

"No?" Sam answered, unsure where this was going. "We had to shoot him, the spell was almost complete and the people were in danger. It was the only way."

Bobby sighed, he'd figured as much. "Get your butts back here fast, and by fast, I mean at the speed of frickin' light fast, got it!" The boys agreed immediately and sped to the car. They roared out of the parking lot and got to Bobby's in half a day's time. By this time they were feeling woozy and getting disoriented, their vision was flickering and they were hurting all over. They parked inside the entrance to the salvage yard and stumbled to the porch of the ramshackle house. They almost passed out but managed to kick the door in before passing out right there on the porch.

They woke up and found themselves laying on the couches in the living room. They felt feverish and were unable to move. They had never felt this bad before, what was going on? They looked at the doorway to the room and Bobby appeared , looking worried. He came in and put cool cloths on their foreheads and gave them some aspirin. He didn't say anything to them as they passed out again. He went back to his study and went through the rest of his books, hoping against hope he was wrong about what was going on with his adopted sons. He even prayed but still held out hope to find a reversal spell for this thing.

Several hours later, he wanted to cry. There was only one way to reverse it, the sorcerer himself had to say the chant in reverse and that would do it. As it was, there was no way to do so. He headed into the living room and was met with the strangest sight. There was the largest wolfhound he had ever seen on one couch and a gorgeous Rottweiler on the other, sleeping under the blankets Bobby had covered them with earlier. He groaned in despair but went to retrieve something before waking them. He was not happy with this turn of events and he was pretty sure the boys were going be even less happy than he was. In fact, they were going to be furious. He placed the amulet around his neck and cursed the Winchester luck. He steeled himself for what was to come and walked over the sleeping dogs to wake them up.

The first thing Dean and Sam noticed what that their line of vision had been lowered. They seemed to be shorter and they appeared to be looking at strangely familiar dogs as they looked at the other. They took a bit to realize what had happened to them…again, and turned to look at Bobby in shock. Dean looked furious and Sam looked amused.

'_Hey, Big brother, didn't I warn you about ticking off witches. Look at us now.'_ He cocked his doggy head, '_Why do I always end up paying whenever you tick them off?!'_

'_One, it was a sorcerer not a witch. Two, you do not always pay with me when I get cursed.'_ Dean huffed and it transformed his features into a canine bitch face. '_And third, as I recall, I wasn't the only one emptying their clip into the guy.' _Sam rolled his eyes and Dean glowered back at him.

'_Yes, I do too.'_ Sam looked at Bobby, pleading with his eyes, '_Please tell me you can fix this.'_

"No, I can't 'fix' this. The only one who could reverse it is dead, thanks to you two idjits." Bobby didn't want to do this but he had to, he was 'rip-the-band -aid-off-in -one-pull' kind of guy, "This spell is permanent, and there is no way to reverse it. "

At this revelation, two things happened that made Bobby want to laugh and cry at the same time, Doggy Dean began to howl at the top of his lungs, cursing and ranting in dog language, and Doggy Sam fainted.

This was going to take some getting used to. Bobby walked away mumbling phrases like 'idjits' and 'crap' and his personal favorite, 'Winchester luck strikes again'.

The house shook with Dean's howls. Sam covered his ears with both paws and tried to drown out his brother's angry tirade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(This is my own new creation, a universe inhabited by Doggy Dean and Doggy Sam. They get to experience life through a dog's eyes. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I feel this will be a fun undertaking and would like to bring some friends for the ride. Please enjoy their doggy hijinks and adventures and with that I bid you adieu. I have to go walk our boys again. Maybe get them some more food, they sure eat a lot. I am thinking Dean wants a bacon cheeseburger, maybe some kibble and bits instead…hmmm.

Please look at this and if you like, join me in this Muttverse. The boys and I welcome you.)

(I want to extend a special thanks to Lampito for her suggestion for the name of my new universe and the use of some aspects of her Best of Breed story. I am thankful for all the suggestions.)


	2. Dean Wants A Drink

Bobby sat reading his book and taking notes. Dean eyed Bobby's cup of whiskey from his spot beside him. Bobby moved the drink closer to him and further away from Dean. Sam just slept peacefully in his corner.

"Dean, you take my drink again and I will have a Rottweiler seat cover when we go hunting again." He said knowing what Dean was up to. "I _mean_ it."

'_Please ,Bobby, just one drink_." Dean pleaded and Bobby rubbed his temple in annoyance. Dean had stolen three drinks from him in the last two days. He had managed to get the third when he had knocked the bottle off the counter and proceeded to drink the whiskey as it poured from the bottle as it lay on the floor. He had to admit, that boy was _persistent_.

"I explained this. Dogs do not drink alcohol." He looked Dean in the eye and Dean smirked back at him in his own doggy way.

"_I do."_ Dean said firmly.

"Dogs are _not_ supposed to consume alcohol." Bobby muttered, knowing he should just stop talking, Dean would never listen anyway. His human part would always overwhelm his doggy part when it came to specific things, like drinking and some others.

"_And yet I will continue to do so_." Dean stated firmly with no intention of quitting drinking just because of one little mishap, if being turned into a dog could be called that. Dean just smiled to himself and walked out of the room, another idea occurring to him. Bobby just watched suspiciously, Dean had given up way too easily. He heard the sound of glass breaking and swore loudly. He ran to the kitchen to see Dean lapping up some Jim Beam off the floor from the half-empty bottle he had stored in a cupboard.

Dean kept drinking his alcohol as Bobby face palmed himself and groaned. He grabbed a towel to clean up the glass and the mess. He got the glass up first then the alcohol. Dean had it almost all lapped up by then anyway.

A few minutes later, Dean lay down on his blanket in the study next to Sam and yawned. Bobby just ignored his pleased expression. "_You happy now?"_ Sam asked his brother.

"_Yes._" Dean answered drifting off to sleep, "_Yes, I am_." Sam nipped his brother's ear softly and licked it afterward. Then he laid his head against his brother's and smiled.

"_Bitch._" Dean sighed, falling asleep.

"_Jerk._" Sam sighed back, and fell asleep.

Bobby just smiled at this exchange. Boy will be boys, especially the Winchesters. On the other hand, he was going to have to stock up on his liquor supplies; that dog was going to drink him out of house and home!


	3. Sam's New Water Bowl Has To Die

(Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters, I just turned them into dogs and played with them.

Let's see what bad doggy habits Sam is developing now, what do you say?)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Samuel!" Bobby shouted from the bathroom. Sam cowered behind the couch knowing he was in trouble…again. Bobby came down the stairs and pointed at Sam, knowing where he was. "Sam, come here now." He commanded. Sam came to him, looking chagrined and trying to look as innocent as possible. "What did I say about the toilet?"

'_Not to drink out of it?_' Sam said, knowing what was coming.

Bobby rubbed his temple, realizing that he was going to have a harder time training these boys than he had thought at first. "Exactly. So _why_ is the toilet seat up again and water all over it?" He looked at Sam firmly.

Sam had the sense to squirm under that look but just looked down and said nothing. He didn't want to answer the question. Besides, it was a _stupid_ question, Bobby already knew the answer. Sam didn't like to answer _stupid _questions.

Bobby sighed and then said, "I bought you a water bowl, it's in the kitchen." He pointed in that direction.

'_I didn't like it. It's too small_.' Sam complained, a small doggy whine emerging from his lips.

Bobby walked into the kitchen to show Sam one more time where his food and water bowl were. Sam rolled his eyes. He already knew this part, why must Bobby show him _again_? Bobby's eyes went wide at the sight of the new water bowl. It was broken in several large and small pieces, all with teeth marks through them, like they had been ripped apart with teeth alone. His eyes went to Sam and narrowed. He stomped out of the kitchen and went into the study.

He went to put on his slippers, the leather ones with the fleece lining. His feet were cold. Winter snow coated the ground and his porch. Flakes fell gently down upon the Impala. He went to put them on and eyed them suspiciously. He picked one up and saw the small teeth marks on the leather. It had to be Sam; Dean would consider it sacrilege to chew on leather. It was holy to him almost. Hell, his leather jacket was lined inside his blanket at night! It was the only way he would go to sleep! It _had_ to have been Sam, the idjit.

The Impala sat in the yard. Bobby kept up repairs on it and kept it in good shape. Dean would hand him tools as he worked, his doggy mouth carrying the tools to him and Bobby taking them as he needed them. It gave Dean some pleasure to see his baby out there for him to see every morning. Its doors shut for now. Bobby would open them for the boys later on. They loved to sit on their blankets in it, Sam in the back, Dean in the front. Dean especially loved to place both paws in the steering wheel and then put his snout on top of them. He would sleep for hours that way. Sometimes it seemed it made Dean sad and other times he seemed to be perfectly happy there. It was always the way he preferred to lay in his former car.

Bobby would turn on the ignition for them and pop a tape that Dean picked out with a paw and pushed to him. Sometimes Dean would just tell him what he wanted. Then Bobby would turn on the player and turn it up for him. Sam would pretend that it bothered him but secretly he enjoyed the way Dean's doggy head would follow the music, bopping to its beat. His eyes closed in ecstasy and a large doggy smile on his face. This pleased Sam to no end so he sometimes made sure to pick music Dean would like when it was his turn to pick the tunes.

Bobby saw this and smiled. Nothing had fundamentally changed _there_. Sam made Dean happy while Dean did anything in his power to make Sam happy, that was what mattered to them, _always had_. The Impala may not be used for hunting much but, to Bobby, it was still Dean's car and _always_ would be. Becoming a dog would never change that. That car made Dean the happiest and Bobby wanted to make sure Dean would always have it, he deserved it.

Sometimes Sam's head would appear between the leather seats and lay on his brother's back, his paw laid on Dean's. This mostly happened when Dean laid his head sadly on the wheel and got that far off look, the look that said he missed their hunts together in the car, he missed her purring beneath him. Sam would nudge his brother and his brother would turn to look at him. He would nip Dean's ear and then lick his cheek briefly before lying back down with his head on Dean's furry back, his paw on top of his brothers. Dean seemed to brighten when this happened but it was not a cure for what he had lost.

Obedience training had proved hardest for the brothers. Sam had aced everything they had taught him with great ease. Dean however could have done the same but just didn't want to. He learned everything and did it wrong anyway, just to tick off the instructors. Bobby eventually gave up and took him home where he behaved fairly perfectly. Dean was just contrary sometimes, Bobby came to realize. Sure he had learned the tricks and training; he knew them better than Sam did and could do them better than Sam did, he just didn't want to do it in front of the people at the obedience school. He wanted Sam to be the best at this, at least in their eyes. So he failed and Sam passed and was praised. This was Sam's victory, not his, and he was _not_ going to take it away from his little brother, _no way_.

Bobby smiled softly as he pulled on his snow boots. Time to feed the animals and retrieve the mail. He found himself wandering close to the Impala and picking through the tape box. He unlocked one of the back doors and the corresponding front door. He fixed the blankets for them and made sure to line Dean's blanket with his leather jacket. He popped the tape in and turned on the ignition.

He then sauntered over to the shed and got the food. He laid out Rumsfeld's and the other dogs' food first then got Sam and Dean's dog foods together. He went in the house to retrieve their bowls. As he did, the boys trotted out to their car and lay down on their blankets, smiling happily. He filled their bowls, Dean's with kibbles'n'bits and Sam 's with Pedigree Total brand. They chowed down and then lay down again, eyes on Bobby, their eyes filled with gratitude and love.

Bobby rubbed his neck as he walked back to the house, a smiling widening on his lips and his face brightening. Maybe the toilet bowl thing wasn't _so_ bad. He would just have to train Sam to clean up afterward. He shrugged, secretly happy to have the boys around.

They would make it through this. He had a good feeling about this.

The boys lay watching Bobby walk away.

'_He didn't say anything about the slippers_.' Sam said casually, looking at Dean bopping to the music, his tongue hanging out happily.

'_Told you to leave them alone_.' Dean reminded his brother, not really mad. He knew Bobby wouldn't say anything.

'_They just tasted so good_.' Sam insisted. They had that cool musky smell that only leather had, like Dean's jacket did. It was the best smell _ever_!

'_Figures you would say that_.' Dean scoffed then muttered, '_Don't even think of chewing on my jacket_.'

'_I would never!_' Sam assured him, licking his brother's ears. Dean smiled. Sam would _never_ hurt something Dean loved like that jacket, musky smell or no.

'_Sometimes you're such a girl'_ Dean scoffed again, playfully. He nudged his brother with his nose, Sam smiled over at him.

'_Hey, Dean._' Sam said looking at his brother.

'_Yeah, Sam?_' Dean asked. Sam looked seriously at him.

'_I know this is not your fault nor is it mine. This dog thing, I mean._' He looked at his brother, apologizing, knowing part of his brother blamed himself for this.

'_I know. We had to waste the guy. The people had to be saved'_ Dean said finally accepting the truth behind his brother's words '_not your fault'_ and _'I don't blame you'_ unspoken but implied.

They lay in silence just enjoying the music for a moment.

'_Sam?_' Dean asked, not looking at Sam.

'_Yeah?_' Sam responded. Eyes closed enjoying the music as well.

'_Think Bobby will be pissed if I bit the next sorcerer we come across?_' He managed to arch a magnificently shaped doggy eyebrow at his brother, smiling at the thought, relishing it like it was his greatest fantasy.

'_Probably not._' Sam yawned getting tired.

'_Good_' Dean smiled again.

'_Hey, Sammy?_' He continued yawning as well.

'_Yeah, Dean?_' Sam asked, almost asleep.

'_Help me to get a drink later of that new whiskey Bobby bought?_' Dean asked hoping his brother would help; he couldn't reach Bobby's new hiding place and Sam could.

'_Sure'_ Sam smiled back, '_Can I get one too?_'

'_You betcha, Sammy. I'll give you two if you _want.' Dean laid his head down and closed his eyes.

'_Dean?_' Sam asked as he drifted off.

'_Hmmm?_' Dean murmured.

'_You're the best big brother ever, you know that?_' Sam yawned and lay there.

'_Of course I am. That's because I have a great little brother to make me that way._' Dean said lying there as well.

'_Thanks Dean_.' Sam smiled in his sleepy way at Dean.

'_No problem, Sam._' Dean smiled back, his brother was happy and so that made him happy.

'_Still a bit of a girl though_.' Dean teased not looking at his brother, who rolled his doggy eyes at him.

'_Jerk._' Sam retorted playfully.

'_Bitch._' Dean responded smiling again.

They closed their eyes at this and went to sleep, finally done with their morning bickering; it made their days to do this.

Bobby sat on the porch watching the brothers nap in their car. He sipped his coffee and enjoyed the sunrise. He could tell the boys missed Hunting and being Hunters. He thought he had a way to fix that. Maybe he would bring them along on his next hunt. Nothing with witches or sorcerers though; Dean had _that _look in his eye. He _so_ could _not_ be trusted around them right now.

No more water bowls for Sam he also decided. It was no use fighting the inevitable. He smiled to himself as the sun lit up the ground around the porch, making the snow sparkle.

Later on that night, when Sam and Dean lay down on their blanket for the night, Dean found his leather jacket there and Sam found a pair of leather fleece lined slippers on his side. He smiled lovingly at them and used them for a pillow. They laid their heads together and went to sleep for the night; all was well in their world.

Bobby made up his mind to buy himself some new leather slippers, and spray them with pepper spray. See Sam chew on _that_. He now found himself humming in anticipation as he walked up the stairs to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Okay, this is chapter three of the Muttverse storyline. I know it's a bit mushy and funny. I was going for the awwww factor here. I gave Sam some bad habits now just like Dean, although I think Dean is corrupting Sam now. Scary, isn't it?

Liver treats and biscuits are always accepted. In lieu of that, lots and lots of reviews with be accepted as well. If you leave a review, you get to pet the dog brother of your choice and give them lots of treats! Doggy kisses for all reviewers! )


	4. Another Winchester

**Plot:** The boys get a visitor they never expected. Bobby shouldn't have been surprised. Just what he needed, another Winchester to deal with.

This chapter will see the addition of another Winchester brother to the storyline. Keep an eye out for the brother's just being brothers and being overprotective of him.

There will be brotherly concern and bickering, so keep that in mind. Language is rough at times, you know the boys. There is no Wincest or anything like that. Just a lot of awww moments and a warm fuzzy feeling hitting your right in the heart.

I will make you cry, I will! That is a promise, not a threat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam Milligan stopped his car outside of the place. He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. 'Singer Salvage' was the name on the paper and that is what the sign said. He stood there looking inside the gate and sighed again. This was the place. Sam and Dean had said he could probably find them here if he needed them. He also knew it had been awhile since they had spoken or seen each other. He was suddenly unsure that this was such a good idea.

What do you say to your half-brothers you haven't bothered to talk to in over a year? 'I forgot to call.' Or Maybe 'I have been busy, sorry." Neither sounded really good and both were only half truths at best. He certainly couldn't just come out and say, "Hi, guys. Thanks for saving my mom and I last year. Oh, yeah, she died last month from Cancer. I lost the house and now I live in a car." Adam groaned, I should just leave.

But then again, he felt so alone right now. All he had were his brothers and he needed family right now. He knew this sounded needy but it didn't make what he was feeling less true. Question was would they want to see him? Had they forgot about him? Maybe they had decided he was a lost cause and had let him go?

Then again, maybe they weren't even here and he could leave without having embarrassing himself in front of his brothers.

He moaned in frustration and mustered the courage to try anyway. The most they could do was send him away. He drove his car slowly into the gated entrance and weaved through the maze of wrecked cars and aluminum sheds until he had almost reached the large area in the middle of the yard. His eyes watered slightly as he spotted the Impala sitting nearby, shining and beautiful in the yard ahead of him. His breath hitched as his heart caught in his throat and realized he was terrified to face the only family he had left. He felt like a coward. He didn't leave though, he had nowhere to go but back to the car he had been living in. He could just hit the road after saying hi, he thought but then the pain of losing his Mom hit him again. He missed her so much. He had taken care of her since she had been diagnosed with the cancer. Once the cancer began to spread, it had taken less than six months for it to take her away from him. She had tried to prepare him for her death but it had not hit him until the funeral that she was really gone and never coming back. It still had the power to knock the air of his lungs, the grief like a weight against his chest not killing him but slowly strangling his already broken heart.

He had no one now. Well, that wasn't true. He had two half-brothers who had tried to make him feel loved and wanted when they had met him. They had welcomed him with hugs and smiles, well, actually holy water and silver, at first, but he didn't count that part. They had told him about his father and what he really did. He wasn't really a traveling mechanic. They told him how they were hunters of the supernatural like their father had been and then explained his family was in danger. They had let him come along as they hunted down the ghouls that were hunting his mom and himself out of revenge for John taking their 'father' away from them years before. He felt like he had a real family when they were around and he missed that so much now. He just felt more alone as he let these thoughts come to his mind and felt a tear fall from his eyes. He sat down on a nearby stack of wood and then began to cry softly to himself.

He had dropped out of high school when he had turned 18, shortly after his mom had died. He had gotten some stuff he loved most out of the house and then packed up his car. He went on the road and eventually felt the loneliness and loss creep into his heart. He decided to look up his brothers and say hi, maybe have some company before he hit the road again. Maybe they would let him come on the road with them.

"Hey, You!" A gruff voice called out.

Adam's head jerked up in surprise. He looked around and saw a bearded red-headed man with a red baseball cap approaching him. The man looked suspiciously at Adam and Adam decided he had to answer the man.

"Who me?" Adam asked, hoping he had been talking to someone else. He had been caught bawling like a baby by a total stranger, he was so ashamed.

"No, the pile of wood under your butt. Of course you." The man said, and Adam got up, backing away slowly, wanting to run away from this very embarrassing scene. He really shouldn't have come.

"Um, I'm looking for Sam or Dean Winchester." He said gulping, regretting coming here at all. Maybe they didn't want to see him anyway.

"And you are?" The man was right next to him now, shotgun level with Adam's heart. Adam shuffled his feet nervously.

"Adam Milligan." He said nervously, trying to smile but not succeeding at it.

"How do you know them?" The man demanded with a growl in his voice. The Shotgun did not waver an inch as he spoke.

Before Adam could answer, he was bowled over by two large dogs, a Rottweiler and the largest wolf hound he had ever seen. Bobby looked surprised and he could have been knocked over by a feather at the sight of the boys standing on the poor boy and licking him to death, happier than he had seen them in a while. Adam laughed at them and tried to push them off, struggling to sit up again. He was coated in dirt and paw prints. Sam and Dean sat on either side of the sitting human with large grins on their doggy faces with their tongues lolling happily out of their mouths panting. They all three looked like the finalists of a village idiots contests.

Bobby had already lowered his shot gun when the boys had started licking the poor kid but he couldn't help but smile at the filthy trio as he said, "You know this guy I take it?" Bobby could see they did. Adam looked puzzled at what the man had said. Was he talking to him?

"Um, no?" Adam answered, unaware Bobby had been speaking to the dogs next to him.

"Not you, Adam. I was talking to the boys here." Bobby explained to the puzzled youth. Dean promptly began licking Adam again, trying to clean his dirty human brother with his tongue. Sam just put a paw on Adam's shoulder and sighed in a doggy way, his brother was being over brotherly again but at least it wasn't with him, that was a blessing.

"Dean, stop cleaning the kid and someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bobby pleaded, he was getting a weird feeling. He had never seen them act this way with anyone but each other. Dean promptly stopped cleaning Adam but continued to grin widely at him.

'_This is Adam, Bobby'_ Sam grinned happily and proudly at Adam, who stroked his head, content to pet the large dog next to him.

'_Our half-brother_.' Dean volunteered proudly. Both dogs nudged Adam and he resumed petting them again. They had missed him.

Adam just looked on, confused. The man had looked like he had been listening to the whuffs the dogs had been making and he could have been carrying on a conversation with them.

Bobby just laughed, just what he needed, another Winchester in his house. He still managed to help Adam to his feet and watch as Adam dusted himself off as best he could, patting his clothes and sending clouds of dust back into the air around him. He told Adam to go ahead and pull his car the rest of the way into the yard behind the Impala and then come inside. Adam shrugged and watched as the man walked back into his house, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. The dogs stayed where they were and watched as Adam parked his car. Dean's eyes narrowed at the junker that Adam was driving and made a mental note to chew him out for not getting a better car when he had the chance. The thing looked like it would die on him at any second and he was suspicious about the fact that there was _way _too much stuff in that car for a mere road trip and visit with his brothers. He would have to mention this to Adam later, he did not like the thought the sight invoked and rejected it immediately. Maybe Adam was just a pack rat who liked to keep his favorite stuff with him wherever he went? Sure, that was it. Sam felt the same as Dean, both starting their slow trip up the denial.

Adam got out of his car and his door groaned and squeaked loudly as he had to force it to shut. Dean's eyes shut and he shuddered at the sound as it grated through his head. He glared at the car one more time. Adam made a mental note to oil the hinges on it if Bobby had some oil he could borrow before he left again. He did not see Dean's reaction to this or his glare at the car so he had no idea why Dean looked so annoyed at him when he turned around. Adam just thought that he had never seen such an annoyed and pissed look on a dog's face ever before in his entire life. The Rottweiler's green eyes and the Wolf Hound's hazel eyes both eyed the car with hatred and then him with the happiest look he also had ever seen in a dog's eyes.

Once inside the house, Bobby called Adam into the study and the boys followed him in. They sat close to him and watched him. Adam thought it getting creepy. Bobby saw this and looked at the boys with exasperation; they really needed to give the kid some space.

"Boys, let the kid be a bit, would ya? You're freaking him out." Bobby shooed them out as he spoke.

'_Yes, Bobby_.' They said in unison, obediently. Their whuffs worried and they looked at Adam, not wanting to let him out of their sight but went anyway.

All Adam heard was whuffs. The man was talking to them like he understood what they were saying. He was beginning to freak out but decided to wait to see what the man had to say. Maybe he could get his brothers to come downstairs and see him. They weren't down here so they must be up there, he assumed.

Sam paused in the doorway and looked at Bobby then Adam. _'Tell him about us. Who we really are. If he doesn't want to be around us, it's okay. We'll understand._ " He walked away slowly, head hanging down sadly. Dean nipped his little brother's ear and pawed at his shoulder. Dean threw Bobby a steady look and went with Sam to lay on their blanket in the living room where they could watch the doorway to the study. Bobby gave them a reassuring look and then slid the study doors shut in front of them. Adam sat puzzled as he watched the man and the dogs interact. He could have sworn the dogs looked sad in a most human-like way as they left the room. He shook his head; he must have been imagining it.

Ooooooooooooooo

'_It'll be okay, Sammy_." He assured his brother once more and pressed close to him. Sam just ended up staring at the door even harder and still looked miserable.

'_What if he freaks out and leaves? We may never see him again. We're stuck like this forever, Dean.' _Sam said eyes sad and afraid, _'What if we lose him before we even get the chance to know him again?'_ Dean just licked his brother's cheek and put his doggy cheek against his brother's once again, forcing him to look at him.

'_It'll be okay, Sammy_.' Dean chuffed, '_Bobby will make him understand_.' Dean did his best to alleviate his brother's anxiousness but pressing even closer to him in the process. Sam was shivering and he couldn't seem to make it stop. He just kept his eyes on those doors and hoped he still had a younger brother when they opened.

Dean understood Sam's feelings and worried too but Sam needed him more than Adam did at the moment, so that took precedence over his half-brother's situation. Sammy was sad and scared and it was his job to fix that. He just didn't know how. Dean didn't want Adam to leave either but he trusted Bobby to help Adam understand they were still his brothers in there, they were just in different packaging was all. Dean and Sam sat watching the doors with sadness and the vain hope that Adam would still want to be around them after this, that he wouldn't run off when they opened. Dean reflected that he couldn't really blame Adam if he did freak out and left. This was definitely a freak-worthy moment if ever there was one.

'_Stupid sorcerers, stupid curses!'_ He swore to himself and wished there was one in front of him right so he could maul him and rip him into little teeny tiny pieces until he felt better. He settled for feeling guilty…again. Sam licked his brother face and ears. He knew Dean blamed himself for their situation and he also knew it would drive him into solitary mode again. Sam, however, would not let this happen, no way was he going to let this situation drive Dean away not now. He may end up losing Adam but he could never lose Dean, he just couldn't.

'_Not your fault, Dean'_ , '_It just happened_.' , '_You're not to blame, I helped too_.' , '_Don't beat yourself up, Dean_.' , '_Love you still, you're always my big brother, always will be_.' Sam murmured to Dean over and over again, nuzzling his shoulder and face. He put his paw over his brother's and let him know he was there for him and it was not his fault. Dean slowly relaxed under his brother's comforting ministrations and laid his head against his brother's sighing. Dean smiled a little and Sam breathed another sigh of relief; his work here was done and he felt a little happy at this. The boys kept their eyes on the doors again now and hoped against hope Bobby was able to convince their brother to give them a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are Sam and Dean at?" Adam asked, not sure where his brothers had got off to.

"About that…" Bobby began, thinking of how to explain this so the boy wouldn't freak out and run away. He thought to himself 'Stupid Idjits!' once again. "You know Sam and Dean are hunters of the supernatural, right?"

"Yeah, they saved my mom and I a while ago from some ghouls. They told me they were my brothers, told me what John really did, everything. Why?" Adam answered nervously.

"Well, sometimes hunters run into witches, warlocks, and sorcerers, bad ones that mean people harm." Bobby rubbed his temple, this whole situation was making his head hurt, "Your brother Dean is _really _good at finding the worst ones and pissing them off, mostly from first sight; for some strange reason."

"Oh, he does?" Adam asked smiling, Dean did have that attitude of his. It was enough to piss off even the most level-headed supernatural being, he got the feeling. His brother was _special_, all right.

"Yeah, he does." Bobby agreed smiling fondly, "Anyhow, these people like to cast spells and curses on their enemies sometimes. Some of them are reversible and others aren't." Bobby explained, hoping he was being clear. "Dean manages to get cursed a lot, by the way." Bobby chuckled at Dean's luck with witches; there should be a law against luck that _bad_. "That boy gets cursed more than he gets laid, and that's saying something."

"I believe that." Adam agreed smiling despite himself. Dean _was_ quite the ladies man. Bobby could see that this might be easier than he had previously thought. Besides, the boy looked just like John at that age, smile and all, the spitting image of John Winchester sitting across the desk from him. He couldn't help but hope that the boy would stay for a bit; it would break the boys' hearts if he left now. He prayed that didn't happen.

"Well, there was this powerful sorcerer who was taking homeless people and the boys went to hunt him and stop it. He wanted to do some ritual of some sort; we never got to figure out that part." Bobby explained as the boy just listened intently; not running or freaking. It was a good sign. "They busted in on him in the middle of the ritual, without backup and half-cocked, I might add. They shot the guy and stopped the ritual in time."

"That sounds like them." Adam chuckled, they were just that way.

"Yeah, it does." Bobby agreed.

"That was good, right? They saved all those people, that's what hunter's do, isn't it?" Adam asked, had they been hurt or something?

"Well, yeah, but this guy was a really old magic type, like Merlin, you follow me?" Bobby asked, trying to help Adam understand what had happened to his brothers, it was important he understood this. This would never work if he couldn't. When Adam nodded to show he understood this, Bobby continued, "He managed to get a curse on them before he died."

"Oh." Adam said and paled. His brothers were dead and he hadn't even been in touch enough to know it. His heart almost broke; he really was alone now. He wanted to cry again and fought it.

Bobby watched Adam's face and realized what Adam had assumed so he hurried to alleviate his worries as best he could. "They are alive and well, Son. Don't worry about that. It's just that the curse is not reversible. They can't get rid of it."

Adam's face burst into a relieved smile, and Bobby had to admit he definitely was a Winchester; anyone else would have freaked out by now, himself included. "Really? I can deal with any curse, honest. I just wanted to see them again." Adam was so happy now. They were okay and they were here somewhere. He couldn't wait to see them again.

"It's important you understand exactly what curse it was, Adam. It really is." Bobby pointed out and Adam looked at him beginning to get worried again.

"Okay, I get that." Adam nodded, Bobby was right, maybe they needed his help or something.

"They were transfigured into dogs, Adam. Specifically a Rottweiler and a Wolf Hound." Bobby explained and finished with "Well, more like humans inside and dog bodies on the outside." Adam looked surprised but did not freak out. He seemed to find it a little ironic really.

"So they are still themselves in there; thoughts, personalities, the whole works?" He had to ask. Boy, did he have a strange family. Dogs for brother, hunters at that. Wow.

"Exactly and they are worried you will freak out and never want to see them again. Both of them. They really love you, you know." Bobby said, keeping his eyes on the boy, '_Please don't have him walk out now, it will break the boys' hearts.' _He prayed silently.

Adam stood and began to look around. "Well, where are they? Where are my brothers? I really don't mind that they are dogs. I just want to see them." Adam looked towards the upstairs and then around the downstair's area in every direction, hoping to have Bobby tell him where they were.

Bobby laughed at Adam and grumbled something like '_another idjit to deal with, just what he needed to go with the extra hole in his head.' _He then went to the study doors and pushed them open. "Sam, Dean! Get your furry butts in here and say hi to your brother, _again!"_ He said to them smiling. The dogs were instantly on their feet and ran into the study at top speed, skidding to a halt in front of their brother, who just smiled down at them with a knowing expression on his face.

"I should have known when you tackled me earlier. You must be Dean," He looked into the green eyes of the Rottweiler, "and you must be Sam." He said as he smiled into the bright hazel eyes of the _really _large Wolf Hound. They both seemed to smile widely as he spoke, glad he had recognized them under all the fur.

"Good guess." Bobby chuckled at this exchange between the three brothers. Winchesters really did lead the most interesting lives, he was forced to admit, a smile on his face. They looked so happy.

"Your eyes are so human-like, not like dog's eyes at all, did you know that? Your facial expressions and behaviors too." Adam marveled at the dogs, "You really are in there, aren't you?" He could deal with this; he really could. He just wished he could talk with them like he had before. He was going to miss that part the most; he had so much he needed to tell them.

Sam poked his brother in the shoulder with a paw, hard, and whuffed at him, smirking knowingly, _"See, I was right. We are still very human-like._"

Dean poked his brother right back and rolled his eyes at his brother's words,_'Yeah, yeah, smart college boy knows all…_" Dean whuffed playfully back. Adam thought the eye roll was very Dean-like and laughed at that expression on his doggy brother's face. The dogs turned to laugh with him and smiled as he reached for them. He suddenly looked sad and lost as he thought of his mom. She would have like them like this; she was that kind of person. He suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place and wanted to cry, his grief burning through him, trying to eat him alive again. The boys and Bobby noticed this. The dogs approached him and laid their heads on his legs, eyes looking up at him, wondering what was wrong with him but not able to make him understand them.

"Boys, that's enough. Your brother did not come all this way just to hear you bicker." Bobby said, seeing Adam's pain etched on his face. Something was eating at that boy and his brothers really wanted to help but they couldn't talk to him like they could Bobby; so they were trying to do what they could. The boy cried silently with his head down and his hands on each of his brother's heads. There was real pain in those cries and Bobby was afraid he knew what could cause that kind of pain. That boy had lost someone close, fairly recently at how raw his pain was, and he would need his brothers to get him through it. He reached up onto a shelf in his bookcase and retrieved a small book from it.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back shortly." He said and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a small sauce pan and poured some spell ingredients into it. He stirred them together over high heat and chanted the incantation over it while it boiled. When it was done, he poured it into a mug and let it cool for a moment. He picked it up and brought it into the study. He handed it to the crying boy and told him to drink it. Adam looked skeptically and then shrugged "Bottoms up." He sniffed it and smiled in surprise, "It smells like butterscotch. You're not turning me into a dog, too, are you?" Adam asked suddenly apprehensive, he had never drank a potion before. "I don't really want to talk to them that badly." Adam commented and the dogs whuffed at what Adam had said and laughed silently at him. Adam smiled at his brothers and said, "They're laughing at me, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Bobby chuckled at the words. "Drink up, Boy! It's not poisoned, you know." His lips twitched as he realized why the boy wasn't drinking his potion and said, "It won't turn you into a dog or anything. It will just let you be able to hear them speak to you and to be able to hear their thoughts. You only have to do this the one time, so let's get it over with." Bobby ordered, like he would do something like that to their brother; they'd kill him if he did, he knew that.

Adam sniffed it one more time and then drank it up. It tasted like butterscotch, too. All three brothers looked up at Bobby, curious when it would kick in.

"Wait a moment, fellas. You'll be able to understand each other in a second." Bobby said and sat down at the desk to wait with them. This was going to be interesting.

"So this dog whispering thing, it will be permanent?" Adam asked hoping so.

"Yeah, it is. There's no reversal to that spell either so don't ask." Bobby grinned, "It only works with dogs, don't worry. No conversations with cats, birds, or anything."

"Good, I was worried about that." Adam looked a little happier but he was still grieving, it was written on his face. Bobby felt bad for the boy but the boys would help him through this. He was glad the boy had come here, they needed him, too; in their own way. "So, when does this stuff start working?"

"Try now." Bobby said.

Adam turned to his brothers and took a breath. He prayed this had worked. "Hi, guys."

'_Hi, Adam._' Sam replied mentally to his brother's words.

'_Hi there._' Dean replied mentally as well, '_It's good to see you again. We missed you.'_ He frowned disapprovingly, _'You should call more.'_ Bobby burst out laughing at the irony in that phrase; he was always telling _them_ that. He was pretty sure that if Adam was anything like his brothers, Dean would get the same results as he had from them. He couldn't wait to rub it in.

The dogs laid their heads on their brother's legs again and looked up worried as the boy looked like he might cry again. He was hurting badly. They were worried. Their eyes searched his face as he wiped the tears away as best he could but it was useless; they just kept coming. They whuffed at him to get his attention and Adam looked at them bleary eyed. '_What is it? What's wrong?_' They asked, their brother was falling apart before their eyes.

"Mom died a month ago. Cancer. It was quick but that doesn't make it feel any better." Adam said, grief etched in his face and his eyes; he looked lost again. "She was all I had." He took a deep breath and tried to fight his tears, "I lost the house after that. The bank took it and all I had was my car. I ended up living in my car after that." He eyed his brothers, both of whom looked at him with a look that resembled horror. Dean's head swiveled to Bobby and his eyes looked at him in panic. "I was okay there for a bit but then…I got lonely and figured I would come visit you guys. Thought maybe I wouldn't feel so alone then." He looked away, ashamed. He refused to meet his brothers shocked eyes and failed to see the panicked look they exchanged at this news.

'_Did you say you were living out of your car?!'_ Sam asked, he had to have heard that wrong; it made no damn sense!

'_Bobby…!' _Dean stared pointedly at Bobby, who had the good grace to sigh and look at Adam.

"Yeah, I heard him, too." Bobby groaned, the boys would not stand for this; he just knew it in his bones.

"I quit school and then just drove out of there. I work odd jobs as I go for money. I guess I just got lonely." Adam gulped as he almost cried again. "I needed to see you guys. I need your help with this grief thing." He felt the tears come again and fought them, "I'm not dealing with this well at all, I know that. I just hurts so much, and there's this big empty hole. I miss her so much, you know? I feel like I'm being a baby about it but I just can't shut the pain off. This grief feels like its killing me." He sniffled, "Sometimes I wish it would. I wouldn't feel this anymore." The dogs climbed closer to him and laid their heads on his shoulder, licking his neck, knowing exactly how the boy felt. They had felt it, too. He was right. He wasn't handling it well, no one does. That was the truth of it. They also knew it was killing him to bear it alone and, if he kept it up, it _would_ eat him alive. Grief was a hungry bitch like that, it took and took until you had nothing left, and then she came back for the rest. Their brother was so hurt right now; They wanted to help him anyway they could.

Adam wrapped his arms around the dogs that pressed into him and sobbed his heart out. His heart breaking with every cry and every tear. His face was buried in their soft fur and he held them tightly, almost too tight, but they didn't mind; they weren't going anywhere. Bobby went into the kitchen to get himself a beer and to give them some time alone. They needed this, Adam needed this.

A while later, Bobby heard silence in the study and returned. Adam had his head down while his hands stroked his brothers heads and ears, their doggy heads now resting on his knees again. His breaths were uneven but Bobby could tell the tears were gone for now.

Sam suddenly gave Dean a hard look and then looked at his brother, pissed. _'Did you say you quit school?!'_ He gave the boy a stern look, he _really_ hadn't heard that, _had_ he?

"Yeah. I was a senior at the high school there." Adam noticed Sam's look, "I'll get GED like Dean did, that's all."

Dean began to growl loudly, furious at his brother, '_Are you telling me you live in a car and you quit school? Is that right?!'_ He _damn _sure had heard _that_ wrong!

"Yes?" Adam gulped again. Dean was so not taking this well; he should have known the older Winchester would feel that way. He was always overprotective. Still, Adam had the sense to cringe at his brothers' concern and anger.

'_Bobby!_' Both dogs fairly shouted at the top of their mental voices. Bobby was cringing now, too. They were _pissed_.

"What is it with you Winchesters and cars? I will never see the fascination." Bobby groaned as the boys still look pissed but now they looked more pissed if that was even possible.

'_Bobby, do something!_' They shouted in unison again. No brother of theirs would live in a car, especially that falling apart, noise making, rusty, falling apart at the hinges wreck that Adam had driven into the yard in. Dean promised to reduce that thing to a cube of steel and rubber as soon as he got a chance. That thing was _death_ trap! As far as school was concerned, he was damn well going back and graduating the right way; _preferably_ as valedictorian or higher, if it was school! What was that boy thinking! He would bite that boy in the butt every morning, if he had to, and drag his butt to school himself; every damn day if he had to. No brother of his was going to _live _in a _car_, _no sirree!_ On top of that, he was falling apart with his grief. He was _so_ much worse than Sam!

"Well, these idjits will tear me a new one, literally, if I let you sleep in that _thing_ you call a car anymore." Bobby announced under the twin glares of concern and rage of his doggy sons, both demanding he fix this and fix it _now!_ "I'll get a bed ready for you. You will stay here with us," Adam looked like he was going to argue but Bobby shut him up immediately with, "I insist, they insist. I so do _not_ need two large dog bites in my butt right now so this is what you will do. You have to do your own cleaning though and help out around here to pay you keep." Bobby's face was firmly set and his eyes were on fire. He agreed with the boys; that boy was _not_ living out of his _car _anymore. He also swore he was going to crush that repulsive wreck into a small cube with the crusher out back as soon as the boy went back to school. _It was a death trap!_

Adam sat stunned at what had just happened. "No! I'm fine just as I am. I just needed to see you guys, that's all."

'_No brother of mine gets to live in a death trap and quit school! Living on the road like that, you could have been killed or worse! Are you even aware of how bad the Winchester luck __**really **__is! We done lost Dad, now we get to lose you, too! Not happening! We have lost enough! You are staying here and going back to school! That's final! You took a dumb ass risk doing that!' _Dean growled, he was getting to sound distinctly like a chainsaw, in Sam's opinion. He shared Dean's rage at what could have happened and he nearly cried himself. Adam could have been killed. Bobby had to admire Dean, he really had the whole _'I'm the big brother here and you will listen to me'_ thing going on at the moment. He was _really_ good at it. As many times as he had to use it on Sam, he had _better_ be. He should have it down to an _art_!

"Hunter's do it. Why can't I? I'm an adult now! It's my decision!" Adam yelled back, his brothers were clearly overreacting.

"'_Only hunters live out of their cars and that's because they have to! Most have a home base, like we did with Bobby! Believe me when I say that if I have my way, you will NEVER be a hunter like we had to! Not on my watch!_' Dean growled on, the kid was being unreasonable as hell!

"Fine, maybe I should just go get back in my 'Death Trap' and get out of here then!" Adam shouted furiously back at his older doggy brother. "I should never…" He was stopped short by the largest and saddest set of 'Sammy Eyes' he had ever experienced. His anger cooled as he saw the concern and love in those hazel eyes. He saw their need for him to stay and their pleading that he let them get to know them again; they needed this. They needed him to stay and be their little brother. They needed him, _period._

Adam abruptly sat down and huffed, but not unkindly or angrily, not anymore. He looked into those eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'll stay. I need you guys too." Dean looked on in disbelief as his brother managed to disarm their whole argument with one 'Sammy Eyed' look and shook his head in wonder. He had to admit, Sam was good. The argument had gotten out of hand and they all knew it. Adam had to stay; he just had to!

'_Sorry, Adam. I lost it there but only because you're my brother and you scared me._" Dean apologized, hoping his brother would see he was sincere and not mad anymore.

"That's okay, Dean. I just have a short fuse, I always have. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I know you meant well and I deserved every word." Adam admitted. This was the part he had craved most since his mom died, a family that would love and care for him; this was his second chance and he almost had blown it. "I wouldn't really have left, Dean. At least not for long. I would have come back." His eyes were misting again, the grief pricking at his heart again, "I can't do this anymore. I can't take it anymore." He looked at his brothers, who looked at him with love and worry. "I won't make it if I don't try. When I'm alone, so alone, I just want to end it all; make the pain end." He looked down at his hands sadly, the tears receding. He would _not_ cry now but he probably would cry himself to sleep like he usually did. "When I'm with you guys, it feels better. It still feels like its eating me alive inside but not as much, you understand?" Both dogs laid their heads on his shoulders again and licked him, their noses and whiskers tickling his ears, making him smile as he hugged them tight. The dogs felt their brother smile and smiled as well, their brother would be fine; they'd make sure of it.

'_If you change your mind and try to sneak off anyway, we'll hide in your car and be forced to protect you and then drag your butt back here ourselves, with our teeth if we have to._' Dean vowed against his brother's ear, Adam smiled wider. Dean need not have worried, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I will become a hunter though. You can't stop me." He promised and they pulled back to look him in the eye.

'_As if'_ Dean swore.

'_Not on my watch._" Sam vowed as well.

"Bobby, please help?" Adam begged, they were being unreasonable again.

"They're right. You will stay here. You will finish school. We can discuss the hunting thing later." Bobby insisted. It was Adam's choice if he wanted to be a hunter. He had known the Winchesters enough to know that once they set their mind on something, they usually got it. Besides it ran in their blood, no Winchester escaped the 'Hunter' gene; not a _single_ one.

Besides, the boys were being a _little_ unreasonable, in his opinion. About the hunting , at least.

He walked up the stairs grumbling happily under his breath, pretending to be put out by his latest house guest, "Should just start charging for staying here like at a motel. 'Winchester Motel' has a nice ring to it. Idjits keep showing up and never leaving. Worse than one of those roach motels, they check in they never _ever_ check out!' He reached the upstairs landing and went to the bathroom closet, grabbing sheet sand blankets in his arms. He head for the boys' old room and made up the bed.

"_I'll be bellhop!"_ Sam barked loudly at him from downstairs. It rang off the walls and echoed up the stairs.

"_I'll be the desk clerk!"_ Dean barked loudly as well, his bark following his brothers to Bobby's ears. '_Desk clerks get all the chicks, bros._' He waggled his doggy eyebrows suggestively and smiled widely, leering with _all_ kinds of sexual innuendo. Sam laughed in spite of himself and Adam nearly collapsed laughing at the oh-so-Dean-like expression on the Rottweiler's face at the moment.

"I'll be the manager!" Adam hollered up, joining in the fun. He really did feel better than he had for weeks now.

"I'll be the owner!" Bobby shouted back down, sounding annoyed but really ready to burst out laughing at the idjits downstairs, "And I can fire all your butts!" He thought about it and finished with one last yell, "Smart butts; no one likes a smart butt!"

"I do." Adam called up while smiling at his brothers.

'_We do, too_.' The boys called up, smiling at Adam.

"You're all a bunch of idjits!" He proclaimed finally, yelling it down.

They just nodded. Yes, that's exactly what they all were; Bobby included.

They all burst out in fresh laughter at this, so much they were crying with it. Adam felt the tears on his face and let them flow. These were tears of happiness and love; they were the _good _kind. The others would come later.

Oooooooooooooo

Shortly later, Bobby came down and went into the kitchen to cook supper for him and Adam. It felt nice having another human in the house to talk to and to share meals with. He didn't dare tell the boys this, but he had missed that the most since the boys had been cursed. It just hadn't been the same. He wanted Adam to stay, so he could be a father to him, too. The boy needed one and he was sure the boys would agree that Bobby was perfect for the job. He was their father now after all, and they hadn't turned out too bad. Being dogs was just a hitch but they could deal with it.

The boys would never tell Bobby this but they knew that he missed having the human Winchesters around now that they were dogs and were really glad that he now had Adam to spend time with. They wanted to make him as happy as he had made them over the years; he deserved it.

While he was dishing out the food, he heard them talking again and groaned. Adam did not sound happy, _again._

'_About school, Adam…_' Sam started, not wanting to fight again. Adam looked at him mutinously and waited for him to finish.

'_Yeah, Dude, about school…_' Dean said, joining his brother's unfinished start of a difficult conversation. He did not want to fight anymore either.

Adam groaned, seeing they really wanted to talk about this without arguing again.

"I can just get a GED, you heard what I said earlier." Adam insisted softly He figured this was a losing battle but he had to try.

Both dogs shook their heads '_No_' to that idea. They were emphatic about that point.

'_Finish high school._' Dean insisted, _GED,_ his furry butt; _not_ going to happen!, "_You are graduating if I have to drag your there and , when you graduate, I will tie you to Sam's back and have him carry you up that podium to get your diploma, I swear we will do this!'_ Dean vowed, his eyes flinty.

'_Hey, not that I don't agree with you here, Dean. But did you just say you would tie him to me?'_ Sam said, knowing Dean didn't mean it but he couldn't let it pass. Dean would never let him live it down.

'_Yeah, so?_' Dean said smiling, challenging his brother to react to the comment.

'_I am not a pony!'_ Sam stated firmly, '_I am a dog_.'

'_Could have fooled me._ ' Dean teased smiling, _'That's a shame too, I already ordered your new saddle just the other day. Everyone should be saddled at some point; its fun!'_ Sam groaned has his brother's mind made it to the place it almost always ended up; in the gutter, _way_ in the gutter. He smiled anyway, that was funny, after all, disturbing mental images and all. '_Then they can whip you into a run and let you ram it down the stretch, until…" _Sam closed his eyes in terror, the mental images _that _called up would haunt him for days, "_You crossed the finish line, with that last burst of speed._' He and Adam burst out laughing again at the look of exploding horror that flew across Sam's doggy face at the mental images he had created there. As far as sexual innuendo went , he had outdone himself on that one; he was so _proud._

Bobby rubbed the spot between his eyes , and tried to remove the mental images as well. He eyed the knife and cutting board in the sink and though that the knife just might do the trick. He sensed rather than saw the pride Dean had found in that sexual reference. He had to smile at it. Dean could get real creative when he wanted to, and, boy, had he gotten really _really_ creative that time, _wow!_ The mental images flashed through his brain again and he definitely found him looking at the knife with longing. He wondered if a self-inflicted lobotomy really _hurt_ as much as they said it did. He needed a unit of measure to measure his own by later.

Oooooooooooooooooo

'_High school and then Stanford_.' Sam decided proudly as he eyed his younger brother. After supper they had settled into the living room and were bickering playfully once again. Adam found he was just as capable of bickering as his brothers were. This pleased him to no end. '_Sound good, Dean?_' Sam asked his older brother who was enjoying this particular bickering session with his brother.

'_Maybe Harvard?_' Dean offered, he had heard it was a good school.

'_Nah, too snobby_.' Sam said smiling cheerfully.

Adam was helpless to do anything as his brothers playfully planned his future for him. He knew it would do no good to try to stop them. He just waited his turn to speak. They appeared to forget that not only had he been in the conversation before this but he was also sitting in the same room as them and could _hear _them.

'_Oxford?_' Dean offered, rapidly running out of college suggestions. He only remember those two schools as it was.

'_Too far away_.' Sam shot it down without a chance. He smiled and nudged Dean anyway, smiling softly at his sibling. Dean smiled back and then they both smiled at him. Adam returned the gesture and it felt good to do.

'_Stanford?'_ Sam suggested smiling widely at thought of Adam graduating from his old school, playfully managing to tease not just Dean but also Adam with his remark. He was serious though; he _really _wanted Adam to finish college. They may not be able to stop Adam from eventually becoming a hunter but they could be sure he got a decent education.

'_Sounds good._' Dean agreed teasing Adam who looked on, trying to get a word into the conversation but the boys weren't letting him do that.

'_Stanford it is then._' Sam agreed again. It was a good plan, they would have to bring Adam around to their way of seeing things but he was sure they would manage to do just that in the end.

"Don't I get any say in this school thing?" Adam smiled but had to stand up for himself; even if it was a last ditch effort that would probably fail.

'No!' Came Bobby's response from the study where he was reading over an ancient text while the brothers spent some bonding time in the living room.

'_No!_' His brothers stated, brooking no argument. They eyed him with an air that reminded him of a parent.

"You get registered tomorrow!" Bobby warned Adam from the study. Adam sighed in resignation. He really did have no say. Deep down it felt good to have someone care about his education and his safety; he had missed that since his mother died. He felt the grief return in a great wave and wash over him, pulling him under and threatening to drown him with its power. It hurt to think, it hurt to remember, it to breathe, but, most of all, it hurt to think of that huge hole he felt in his middle only his mother could have filled, where she wasn't anymore, knowing she wouldn't be there to greet him after he got home from his classes, she wouldn't be there clapping proudly at his graduation waving that video around trying to catch a glimpse of him as he walked to the podium, and that she wouldn't be there for him to see, smell, touch, or feel _ever _again.

Then he did the most horrifying thing, most right thing he felt he could do. He ran up to his room and collapsed onto his bed; loud sobs ringing from him. The grief was drowning him and he was going under; it was going to get him this time. He was too weak to fight it.

The boys raced up the stairs behind him, catching up with him as he lay sobbing into his pillow, not caring if it made him seem weak; knowing he was being dragged in by it and it was overwhelming him. They were losing him even as he lay before them. Then the boys did the one thing they knew that would keep Adam afloat that tidal wave of grief that was trying to take their brother away from them. They ran onto the bed and moved in tight against him; their faces against his, their noses nuzzling his wet skin, and their tongues kissing his tears away as they fell. Slowly, a hesitant pair of hands began to reach for them and pull them tighter against him. He rolled over and held them as if they were the only thing keeping him alive at the moment, like they were his anchors against this pain and loss that wanted to carry him away from them. He buried his head, still sobbing, into each of their fur, taking turns as they comforted him, with licks and doggy fur against his face. The musky smell of their fur made him feel a small measure of control in the storm that raged in his heart.

Bobby checked in on them later and found them that way, sleeping in the big bed, with their brother's head buried between them, their fur brushing his nose. He smiled at the sight. They were good for Adam and Adam was good for them. Adam was in for a hard time; he had felt the same way when he had lost his wife. It was a hurt that never really went away but it could be made to hurt less.

Adam smiled in his sleep but did not let go of either of his brothers; they would stay here as long as he needed them, they had _promised._ He needed them to keep that promise. His smile got just a little softer as he felt the warmest feeling in his chest, trickling into the huge hole he had felt in his middle since his mother had passed. It felt good and it made him feel a bit lighter; the grief didn't have such a strong hold on him anymore. He could feel his brothers' and Bobby's love slowly filling the hole up. He knew they could never fully make the hole go away, but they could fill it partially.

Sometime partially is enough, he had time to reflect in a sleepy way. Sometime _partially_ was _everything_. He slept between his brothers and prayed it would get better.

He also sighed as he thought about how one visit could create so much commotion in a person's life. One minute he was driving down the road and the next he was going to Stanford. He smiled fondly in his sleep at how fortunate he was; he had his second chance.

Most important of all, he had a family again. He didn't feel so alone anymore. He knew his brothers would never let that happen again; they would always have each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Bobby picked the boy up some new school clothes and school supplies. He registered him in the nearest high school, vowing to keep an eye on him every chance he got.

Then he drove back to the salvage yard where he removed all of Adam's belonging s from the 'Death Trap' of a car and used the magnet to drop it into the crusher. He promptly reduced it to as small a cube as he possibly could, with as song in his heart. Sam and Dean's heart rang with the same song as it got smaller and smaller; Until it could get no smaller. At which time, Dean announced it would make a nice stool or work table for Adam to use when he got a better car next time. The man and the dogs, settled into their daily routines after that, the dogs lounging in their Impala and Bobby tinkering with his car, getting it ready for Adam when he got home.

Hours later, Adam returned with Bobby in his truck, happy and satisfied. It had been a good first day of school. He had gotten a girl's phone number and made some friends. He felt good and almost normal. He was humming 'No Rest for the Wicked' ; Up until he noticed his car was missing from the salvage yard where he had left it.

He stopped in mid-song; the chorus, his _favorite _part.

He looked at the man and his doggy brothers. Then he asked where his car was.

They just looked pointedly at the small cube of rusty steel and rubber that sat next to Bobby's old car with a smile of self-satisfaction plastered on their faces.

He stared at the cube with shock and surprise.

The man and the two dogs began to hum 'No Rest For The Wicked'; the chorus was their favorite part and, of course, they all knew _all _the words. Bobby started to sing it softly to himself as he went in to wash up before making supper.

Adam walked over to his 'cube' groaning staring down at it forlornly. Then his gaze fell on the car parked by his 'cube' and had to ask.

The question echoed off the walls of cars and auto parts, the tires and the dirty sheds.

"Does that mean this is my car now?!" He shouted.

The man and the two dogs broke out in full singing mode, their voice blending together with the words to 'No Rest For the Wicked' coming from them. Adam found himself shaking his head and smiling, singing the chorus , his voice blending with theirs, as he entered the house to do his homework and have some supper.

The 'cube' sat forgotten and alone.

Adam thought it might make a good table or stool to sit his tools on when he had to work on his car.

_They had known he would come around to their way of thinking._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Wow, that one rang long. I know it was emotional and weepy, sorry. Poor Adam, he needs his brothers.'

A few important aspects of this chapter I want to point out:

I realize there is a lot of tears, schmoop, awww moments, and I tried to toss in some funny parts too.

I hope you like the horse racing reference Dean makes in reference to Sam. His mind wandered into the gutter again and this time took Sam with it, lol.

I do not own 'No Rest For the Wicked' however if you really want to know what song I am referring to, it is in season one, either 'Bloody Mary' or 'Skin' is the episode. I believe its 'Skin' though. It is such a cool song that I just had to use it in the story there at the end. It just seemed to fit it so perfectly I couldn't resist.

I lost my mother a while back and unfortunately projected my feeling I felt at the time onto Adam. He will feel better eventually. Cancer is such a deadly disease and taking care of a loved does take its toll. You can accept they are going to die but you don't really get it until they are actually gone. You can never prepare for that loss. You think you can, you can see it coming, but when it does happen, it will still feel like a punch in the gut.

I meant what I said when I described Grief as a hungry bitch, I meant every word.

I just want to dedicate this chapter to those who have lost loved ones to Cancer and other illnesses, and even those who have just lost someone they loved. I have felt that pain and would not wish it on my worst enemy.

Please review and let me know what you think of it. I know it came out long but It was worth the read, I'm sure of it.

Next chapter definitely be shorter and a lot less sad, I promise. Our doggy boys get to hunt for the first time as doggy hunters with Bobby! No spoilers about what kind of hunt or if anyone gets hurt! Lol.

You will just have to wait for the next chapter.

If you review it a lot, I may be able to speed up my muse on the next installment; think about it. Hee hee!


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For

It was 5pm and Bobby was getting a headache. Sam and Dean had the doggy equivalents of one. Adam? Well, he was throwing a tantrum, in true Winchester style. This was going to be a long night.

Bobby had found a hunt to take the doggy brothers on, to get them into hunting again; they had been begging him for days to let them try it. Their reasoning, even if they were stuck as dogs, they were still hunters. They missed it and they wanted to do it again. They agreed they would have to hunt less now that they were stuck this way, since Bobby couldn't go on a lot of hunts like he used to, other hunters relied on him to for research and possible cases. Once in a while, Bobby took a case and hunted it himself. So he agreed that the boys could go with him whenever one came up that he wanted to check out himself. This was one such case.

This meant the doggy brothers and Bobby had to break the news to Adam, who had proceeded to accuse them of treating him like a child. The human boy's arguments had led to more arguments, and more and more. He now sulked up in his room, pretending to study, and was not talking to any of them until they let him go. Something that was _not_ going to happen.

The question was who to leave him with while they were gone. They knew if they left him alone he would take off after them as soon as they left. Adam promised to be good if they let him stay there alone, that he wouldn't try to follow. They did not buy it for a second. The boy needed a sitter or a security guard! Either would work. Bobby had just the person in mind. Adam would _hate_ it. The others would _love_ it.

Bobby made a phone call and the lady answered on the first ring.

"Hello." Jodi said.

"It's Bobby Singer." Bobby said, "I need a favor." She would able to handle Adam easily. He almost felt sorry for the boy, _almost._

"Sure, what do you need?" Jodi asked. This was a blue ribbon moment if ever she heard of one. Bobby Singer asking her for a favor.

"You recall that I got a new boarder now?" Bobby reminded her. He had told her all about Adam after he had moved in. She had been hoping to meet the kid that Bobby talked about so proudly every time they spoke. He sounded like the epitome of the proud papa.

"Sure, been looking forward to meeting him. He goes to the local high school, right?" Jodi recalled Bobby mentioning this before.

"Yeah, he does. Smart kid from what I've seen. The reason I'm calling is I have a thing to take care of…" Bobby start to explain but she spoke up, amused.

"You have a hunt." She knew about his hunting activities and kept it to herself. The others in town did the same. They knew the men that lived in the salvage yard were really supernatural hunters and this made them feel safer. It was nice to have some extra protection now that they knew about the Evil that really existed out there. Jodi appreciated Bobby's trust .

"Yeah, I need a place for Adam to stay for a few days and someone to make sure he doesn't sneak off to follow us on the hunt. He is being stubborn about this and we can't trust him to stay here by himself." Bobby explained. The boy had finish school first then he could hunt.

"I'd love it. He's welcome to stay here. I have this big house to myself; it might be nice to share it with someone for a few days. Are Sam and Dean okay with this?" Bobby had introduced her to the boys and gave her a potion to drink that allowed her to understand what they were thinking and saying. She felt bad for them but they seemed to be adapting to their new bodies pretty well. She had to remember to bring them some treats when she went to pick up Adam; maybe even make some of the homemade ones her mother used to make for their dogs, they'd like that. She decided a trip to the store was in order now, both for food for Adam and for the treat ingredients for the doggy snacks. "When do I need to come get him?"

"Tomorrow morning. Can you run him to school? If not, we'll drop him off at school in the morning and you can pick him up after school for us. It's up to you." Bobby offered. Adam would be safe there at the sheriff's house and everyone in town had now demon proofed their houses with salt and traps at every entrance; just in case. Bobby had shown them how. The sheriff had good hunter instincts so that was always a plus. Adam needed a protector. He was their weakness now and the _demons _knew it.

"I'll come by about 6:30am and get him. It's no problem." Jodi smiled as she looked forward to spending time with Adam. She also planned on keeping a close eye on him. She knew the Winchester boys well. And if this one was anything like them, she'd need to. They were a whole new breed of _ornery_. She smiled again at the thought of Adam coming to stay and she liked it even more than before. It had been awhile since she had lost her son… again, and then her husband. Adam would make it feel like a home again for a little while. She wondered if he liked pie like Dean did.

"I appreciate it. We shouldn't be more than two or three days. We'll call when we are ready to come get him." Bobby let himself relax and then thanked her again. He hung up and told the boys what he had arranged.

'_So she'll let him stay there?'_ Dean asked, relieved, he hadn't liked the idea of Adam being alone here, especially since he figured the kid would just follow them first chance he got. '_Take his car keys, Bobby, you know he'll try to follow if he gets behind the wheel.'_

'_He is a lot like you, Dean'_ Sam noted smirking. His brother just ignored the remark.

"No, he's like John was. You, Dean, are a toned down version of John, as Sam is. Adam is so like his father it's scary." Bobby admitted. None of this was good for his health. He was going to let these Winchester's worry him to death someday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Adam fought them. He didn't get up and the boys had to drip ice water onto his face until Adam got up. They had to nag him into getting his hair and teeth brushed. They had to force him to eat breakfast. They hounded him until he packed his bags to go over to the sheriff's house. They had to then remove his car keys and weapons from said bags. Needless to say, by the time they opened the door to the pretty lady sheriff, Adam's morning was sufficiently ruined.

They invited her in for a moment and then took Adam aside and gave him their contact information. They warned him to be careful of strangers or people acting strange around him. They reminded him to say 'Christo' if he suspected a demon. They made him promise to let the sheriff know of any such problems; she could help with the exorcism if it was needed. She had the Devil's traps and Exorcisms memorized and was able to recite it at the drop of hat! Not to mention she was really observant, Adam noticed as her happy eyes followed him with equal portions excitement and _suspicion_ at the _same_ time! He was staying at her house when not at school, for safety reasons. No out of school socializing for a few days. Adam groaned at all that they said, he reflected once again that he had the strangest family life of anyone he had _ever_ met.

As they drove out of the yard, the dogs and the man waved goodbye, the dogs barking goodbye. Adam looked back, suddenly not mad anymore. He would miss them while they were gone and he was already starting to worry about them. He felt sadness hit him at the sight of them leaving and wished he could have went with them, even if to be able to just be with them. He hated being away from them, and he worried something would hurt or take them from him, just like the ghouls almost had. Just like Cancer had done with his Mom. Just like fucking demons had taken his Dad from him as well.

He didn't want anything to take his family from him ever again! If it did, it would have to take him with them, he wouldn't be alone again! "Think they'll be okay?" He said in a soft and sad voice, the voice of a child lost and forlorn, "Nothing will get them, right?" He couldn't lose them! "I can't lose them; they're _all_ I got…"

"You won't; they'll be fine." She turned his face to look at him and saw the worry and tears in his eyes, her heart hurt for him now, "You won't lose them, nothing is going to get them!"

"Demon's got Dad, Cancer got Mom. Hell, a sorcerer nearly killed my brothers, and now they are hunting some psychically fucked up Middle Eastern myth _thing_! What if they don't come back? I'll be…_alone_." Adam said and sighed, looking back at the yard again. "Sorry, just…I'm worried about them. Miss them already."

"They'll be back, I promise. And never worry about the alone thing, you got me now, too, Adam. I won't let anything happen to you." Jodi reassured him and she saw him look a little less upset now and thought he reminded her painfully of her son, wishing he could have met this kid. He would have liked Adam. They'd have gotten along great. So _alike_… "So do you like Apple pie?" Jodi asked smiling at the boy who looked back at the salvage yard sadly. She could tell he was missing his family again. She resolved to cheer him up.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Adam nodded, smiling a little. The sheriff _seemed _really nice.

"What's your favorite?" She asked again.

"Peach." Adam said, and smiled a little wider. He really liked pie…especially with ice cream.

"Good because that's what is for dessert tonight." She smiled and Adam smiled back.

"I'm thinking a movie tonight, if you get your homework done in time." Jodi announced and Adam quickly agreed but then thought about his brothers out there in danger and worried about them again.

"They'll be fine, Adam, I wouldn't worry." Jodi reassured him as she pulled into the school's parking lot and parking by the curb. "I've seen them in action, they are good at what they do. Being dogs won't change that."

"I hope so." Adam went quiet then asked, "Think I can call them later, to make sure?" This would make him feel better.

"I don't see why not. They'd probably like that, too." Jodi watched him get out and shut the door. "I'll pick you up at 3:30pm. Look for me." She waved goodbye to him and he went inside. Her heart ached again, she would never have this for herself, not anymore. Then she had brighter thought, maybe Bobby would let the boy stay with her every time he went on a hunt. That would make her happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby looked through his notes and read over what he had come up with. He had rented a cabin in the woods to stay at, so he and the dogs would have some privacy. The rental company had looked at the dogs and were stuck between '_those are some hunting dogs'_ and '_Wow, is that wolf hound huge or what?!'_ Either way, no one would be able to bothering them and that's the way he liked it.

"Well, boys, what do you think?" He asked them as they lounged on the large bed nearby, gnawing on their pig ears.

'_There were several disappearances, no bodies have turned up yet.'_ Sam observed.

'_No caves in the area of the disappearances. A lot of them were dock workers.'_ Dean included.

"I noticed that too." Bobby flipped through the missing person's reports he had obtained earlier that afternoon. "Six so far. Docks were shut down just in case while the police investigated. They found nothing. Just a bunch of empty buildings and warehouses."

'_Bet they didn't look really hard. Any number of baddies could utilize the lower floors of warehouses.'_ Dean said, he didn't have much faith in cops.

'_Like with the Djinn, remember Dean?'_ Sam pointed out.

'_Exactly like that.'_ Dean agreed grinned proudly and Sam saw it and blushed. _'Another home run for Sammy's ginormous brain!" _Dean teased him proudly and Sam just smiled, happy his brother was proud of him, too.

"Djinn, huh?" Bobby wondered and thought it could fit.

'_Could be demons.'_ Dean suggested but was not sure.

"We should check out the warehouses closest to where the victim's disappeared. Bet it's in there." Bobby concluded and put the papers away. The boys looked up at him. "I need something to eat." He went into the kitchen area to heat himself up some soup, maybe make a sandwich.

Adam called shortly after 8pm and they were happy to hear from him. He was worried about them. He asked how it was going and they told him.

"You mean like a rub the lamp and get three wishes type of Djinn? Like I Dream of Jeannie?" Adam asked, he hadn't thought they had been real.

'_Not quite. They put you into a dream state and suck you dry of all your fluids. It only feels like they grant your wishes, they are just creating a world in your mind while they kill you slowly.'_ Sam explained, cringing at the memory of the last djinn they had fought. It had almost killed Dean. Hell, it had tried to kill him_, too._

'_Hey, Dude, did you just refer to 'I Dream of Jeannie'? When have you ever seen that?'_ Dean smirked.

"Mom used to watch it and I sometimes watched it with her. Barbara Eden was hot. So much hotter than Princess Leia in the gold bikini from Star Wars." Adam grinned into the phone, he'd do her in a heartbeat.

"_Oh, yeah!'_ Dean agreed and did a doggy leer at the thought.

Sam and Bobby had a shared idea that they would need some brain bleach to remove those images from their brains, ugh.

They talked about what he did at school and when Adam mentioned that he had a whole peach pie to himself, Dean was jealous. He would have get Bobby to bake him one. Bobby gave him a look, knowing what he was thinking and shook his head. Dean groaned in disappointment and sulked. Sam laughed to himself but licked his brother's ear anyway. Dean smiled a little…but still sulked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the man and the dogs searched the warehouses. In the third one they went into, the boys' doggy noses picked up a strange smell, incense and blood, both were strong. They ended up following the scent to the lower part of the warehouse. They almost missed the djinn as it grabbed Bobby and tried to pin him against the wall; pinning his arms so he couldn't use the silver blade on it, the lamb's blood dripping from it in little drops. Bobby struggled against the djinn's hold as it's free hand began to glow an eerie blue flame. It went to press it against Bobby and the dogs sprang into action. Sam went after his arm and Dean went for his legs. Their teeth sank into its flesh like butter and they pulled it to the ground, shouting in a foreign language, hatred in its eyes. Bobby struggled off the wall, regaining his breathe as the boys pulled the thing to the ground. They held him tightly in place, one hand free, which Sam easily avoided as he held the glowing hand down. The other hand did not glow yet but they weren't taking any chances. Djinn were as bad as witches when it came to the magic shit. That '_give you fake wishes and drain you dry'_ crap was worse than any curse ever thought of being in their books; it was just plain _cheating _really! At least with a curse, you knew what you were getting! Djinn magic was really unpredictable and random! Dean would take a curse over a Djinn '_Dream'_ state any day!

Bobby came over and plunged the bloody blade into its heart. The djinn began to shriek even louder and then lay still; finally dead. They followed the scent of the other victims and found them. They were all under its spell but alive. Bobby managed to wake them eventually from their trances and then made them promise not to say anything about them being there. They had to explain they were hunters and what they did. The others eventually agreed to not mention them and to say they did not know what had happened upstairs. They didn't really want to know anyway; they were just glad the creature was dead.

They headed back to the cabin. Bobby showered then bathed the dogs; they were matted with blood from the Djinn; especially in the mouth area. He brushed their teeth for good measure and they fought this part hard. No dog likes its teeth brushed and the doggy brothers were no exception to the rule. Afterward they took a call from Adam and then went to bed, exhausted.

The next day they picked Adam up from school. He immediately leaped into the backseat and hugged his brothers tight; glad they were back. They went by the Sherriff's house and picked up his stuff. She gave him another pie and hugged him. She made him promise to come visit her and he happily agreed. It had been fun visiting her. He was more eager to return to Bobby's though, that was his home now.

Once they got there, he hugged Bobby as they walked in the door and smiled as Bobby hugged him back. He had missed them a lot. He hadn't thought he would get so attached so fast but he had and now they were stuck with him, or he was stuck with them. Either way, he was where he belonged and he intended to make the best of it.

Beginning with sharing his new pie with his doggy brothers and Bobby. Starting with Dean, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Well, that's their first hunt since they became dogs. I hope it came out well.

Ellen and Bobby are dating not living together and she will be moving out eventually to her bar again. They will move in and marry eventually but I plan on extending their courtship for a while, let them get closer and less gun-shy about marriage first. So even if she moves out, they are still together, and in love, but not ready to move in permanently quite yet. She will in later chapters; not to worry!

Please review and leave doggy treats for our boys. You can pet them if you review, bring lots of treats, they really like that.)


	6. The Gangs All Here

Plot: It's Spring Break for Adam and Ellen gives Bobby a ring. She has a case for them. It's time to introduce her to the new and improved Winchester's plus one. Where will this hunt take them? What will Ellen do when she finds out what happened to our boys?

Most important, will she achieve the feat none of us have so far, resisting the cuteness that is our doggy Winchester brothers? Doesn't seem likely, does it?

Keep reading to see more and watch for the Jo twist near the middle and the end. You will like it, I promise.

Please review, doggy kisses and playtime for all reviewers, promise! Bring treats, and alcohol if you prefer. Dean will thank you for it.

Petting dogs is optional of course but always happens, enough said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got the call a day after Adam went on Spring break and he was so happy about it. Adam was bouncing off the walls. Between hanging with his friends in town, hanging with his girlfriend, and then the frolicking in the yard with his brothers, he was keeping busy. Yet Bobby could tell he wanted to get out for a bit, on the road. He missed it. Adam's eyes gazed longingly at the road in front of the salvage yard, roaring down the road in his mind for hours on end, eyes empty. In his mind, he was already gone. Bobby groaned,"_What is with the Winchester and the road, they are always drawn to it like a moth to the flame?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The call was from Ellen, she was asking how the boys were, she had a case for them. Bobby was forced to explain the entire situation to her. He knew it was coming when she burst out laughing and called Jo to the phone. He could hear the surprise in Jo's surprise gasp when she heard and then she laughed too. Then, of course, he had to explain about Adam and how he was related to the Winchesters. He explained the boy was living with them now and joked about the Winchester Hotel again. Ellen laughed again; Bobby did seem to have a Winchester reunion going on there.

"So you're telling me they are still human inside them dog bodies, _really?"_ Ellen found this funny. Dean must be in _hell._

"Yep, he still drinks like a fish, by the way." Bobby added snickering. Dean's eyes stared at his drink by the phone. He bet he could hypnotize the boy if he had a mind to. No shiny medallion required. Just three fingers of Jack in a glass would do it.

"You all can still come by, right? I do have the case." Ellen paused unsure, "They are still hunting, right? You said you just got off a hunt." She could probably find someone else to take it but it was a shame the boys wouldn't get the chance because of a stupid curse. She had to laugh at Dean's aversion to witches and the curses it attracted; there was a definite correlation there.

"Sure, you just need to whip up a potion for you guys to take so you can communicate with them, if you still want them to do it. They may want to talk to you about it when they get there." Bobby grabbed the potion book and opened it to the page that had the spell and potion on it.

"Sure thing, just let me get a pen and paper." Ellen grabbed a pad of paper from under the bar and started to write, "Go ahead, Bobby. Let me have it." Bobby chuckled at her brisk manner and gave her the ingredients and the instructions for making it. He had to help her spell some of the words in the incantation but all in all it went pretty fast, once she got it wrote it down. "So when are y'all coming?" She asked, eager to see them and let them review the file. She also wanted to meet Adam. Bobby had said the boy was the spitting image of John at that age. She was curious if it was true.

"Soon. We'll get some stuff together now and take off if that's okay with you. The boy's Spring Break is ending in a few days and there isn't much time for a visit like this. "Bobby said, knowing he had to find a way to keep Adam from hunting _while_ they were on a hunt. Now if that wasn't a contradiction of terms, he didn't what else _was_.

"Fine with me, I'll set y'all up in a room in back. Y'all don't mind sharing, do ya?" Ellen didn't have many free rooms at the roadhouse.

"Works for me. It will mostly be Adam though. We'll probably start the hunt after getting the file and be leaving. Thinking about having to leave the boy there while we're gone. Is that okay?" Bobby had to ask, the boy was _not_ tagging along on the hunt, _no way_.

"Not a problem. Got one like that in my Jo, think I can handle another." Ellen smiled, the boy was definitely like John and more than a little like his two brothers. He was a pistol, she figured. He and Jo would get along great. "Be here soon?" She handed the list to Jo and motioned for her to get the ingredients together. Bobby's house wasn't more than an hour away, a half hour if Dean had been driving, she chuckled. Bet he missed driving that black beauty of his, surely he did!

"Sounds about right. See you then. Should we get something to eat before we get there?" Bobby didn't want to put her out. He could pick up something for him and Adam. He would put some food for the boys in the trunk of the Impala. He called for the brothers, holding the phone away from his mouth but against his ear. He told them to pack fast. they were going to see Ellen in five minutes. He told Adam to pack light, they were taking the Impala. Dean called shotgun while Sam and Adam groaned. He had beat them to it. Bobby also had Adam grab their blankets and leather stuff, and food for the dogs; both kinds. Sam _refused_ to eat Kibble'n'Bits.

Ellen laughed as Bobby relayed his orders like a father packing for a trip with his children. It _really_ was a family thing he had going on over there. "Nah, I can whip something up for y'all. Boys got dog food right?" She knew they didn't have any here. She could maybe make Dean a burger or something. Sam liked chicken. Ugh, she needed to send Jo to the store _real_ fast if she was going to do this.

"Yah, it's getting loaded now." The dogs helped carry the bags with their mouths and Adam hauled a couple containers of dog food, plus the bedding and their leather stuff in his overly full arms. Bobby held the door for them and smiled into the phone. "We'll be there in an hour. Give or take." Bobby had to whip a bag together for himself and they were out of there.

Soon enough, they were loaded up and headed down the road. Adam watched as Sam and Dean put both of their doggy heads out of the passenger window, tongues lolling, fur blowing around, and the most blissful smiles on their faces he had ever seen. Adam listened to the sound of the engine as it rumbled through the car's interior and felt the car rumble beneath and around him. He was in love with his brother's car. Dean pulled out a tape with his teeth and held it out to Bobby who rolled his eyes but popped it in and turned it up. Dean and Sam's eyes closed in pleasure and they resumed their head out the window activities, happy to be on the road again. Adam let the music flow into him and his eyes closed in pleasure as well. He felt the car move beneath him, heard the engine purr around him, and listened to the rock music blaring from the speakers and sighed in contentment. This was heaven, this was Dean's and Sam's heaven, and now it was _his_ too. He wondered if Dean would be jealous if he knew that Adam was in love with his Impala now. He smiled at the thought, probably not. But then again, he never had to know, what he didn't know wouldn't piss him off. Adam smiled and sat back. Yeah, he could get used this; he really could.

Bobby just smiled at the expressions on all their faces and found them eerily similar. He just smiled and drove on. Adam was definitely a Winchester, And the Impala? It was still their _only_ true home. He wished he could give them what they had lost to the curse but knew he couldn't. However, he vowed to use the Impala whenever they hunted from now on, and to blare the music until his ears almost bled. He could give them that much and it wouldn't hurt him at all. He found it felt like home to him too, Must be having the boys around him, being so happy. Their home could be his home and his home, well, it had become theirs too. Home is where the heart is, and the boys hearts were in the Impala, _always_ would be.

Maybe when Adam became a hunter, the boys would be able to travel in it with him, making it their home _again._ That thought made him happy. Maybe they hadn't lost this part of themselves, they just had to wait a bit to have it again, that's all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen put all of the ingredients into the saucepan and read the incantation as it boiled. She poured the sweet smelling liquid into the three glasses in front of them. They all picked up their glasses and sniffed. Butterscotch, _definitely_ butterscotch. Leave it up to Bobby to find a potion that smelled and tasted like sweet candy! They each sipped it, worried about turning into dogs but, what the hell, they only lived once. They drank them down in one gulp and then thumped the glasses back down onto the bar, like drunks doing shots. The potion went down smooth, the butterscotch still on their tongues. Ellen decided she had to get potions from Bobby more often. He sure knew how to make the good stuff. She then thought about a butterscotch drink with some alcohol in it. She would make a fortune, she could see it now. Bobby could help with that. She smiled fondly, relishing the butterscotch as it remained on her tongue and throat.

She heard the car rumble into the yard and they all rushed out to meet them. Bobby opened the passenger side door and two dogs poured out and ran toward her, a gorgeous Rottweiler and a gigantic Wolf Hound. She was knocked on her butt as they proceeded to lick her and greet her with happy smiles, _'Ellen, Sam, its Ellen!'_ Dean said and Sam responded laconically, _'Yeah, I see her too.'_ But still Sam greeted her just as enthusiastically as Dean. They climbed off her suddenly and dived for Jo and then Ash, doing the same ritual to them as well. They laughed as the dogs did this, not minding it at all. The dogs then went to stand on either side of the boy that now stood against the car, looking embarrassed with his head partially down. But his eyes on the people that now approached him. He smiled a crooked smile and, for a moment, looked exactly like they remembered John had used to. He really _was_ the man's spitting image.

The dogs immediately said, _quite_ proudly, _'This is Adam Milligan.'_ Dean boasted eying the boy pride shining in his face. _'Our brother!_' Sam declared, just as proudly, eying his brother with equal amounts of pride and fondness. Dean wore a similar expression as he looked up at Adam and back at the others.

The dogs nudged Adam's legs and motioned with their noses, for Adam to approach their friends. Ellen took the initiative and took the boy's hand and gave him a big hug, a tight one. She clapped him on the back smiling widely, "You really are the spitting image of your daddy! You know that, don't you?"

"So I keep hearing." Adam smiled back, feeling more comfortable now. The woman in front of him radiated the warmest feelings of welcome and comfort he had _ever_ felt. That was one _hell_ of a woman. He eyed Bobby; she would be _good_ for the man.

Jo and Ash came up and introduced themselves, shaking his hand. Adam complimented Ash on his hair, Ash looked proud and pulled a hand through it, 'Party in the back, business in the front!' was his response. Adam also blurted out, his tongue getting away from him, at Jo, "_Wow_, you sure are _pretty!_" Jo blushed and smiled. Adam looked embarrassed at his slip and smiled shyly, blushing, too. Jo just lightly punched his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek before joining her mother, "Thank you, Adam."

They all then approached Bobby and gave him a huge hug a piece, while Ash settled for shaking his hand, all smiling widely. They had never seen the old man so happy since he had lost his own family. He looked at the boy and the dogs with obvious pride and happiness. Those boys were good for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So people are dropping dead of heart attacks and they had no history of heart conditions. Twelve so far. Even the police are seeing it as suspicious. One of the deputies is one of my contacts, he put me onto the case. It might be Ghost sickness. It fits." Ellen explained to Bobby and the boys while Adam sat in the far corner, eating his stew and sulking. They spoke in low whispers so Adam wouldn't hear, he would try to help.

"You're right, it fits." Bobby agreed, having seen it before. "I suppose we need to start canvassing the people's loved ones and friends and see how they are linked. Then we can trace it back to the original source and find the sucker. Then all we need to do is salt and burn his bones, that should do it." Bobby was confident this would work.

"Not always, Bobby, remember Tulsa, what was her name? Julie Swenson! We burnt her bones and it didn't get her." Ellen pointed out.

"That's because she was dragged for ten miles by a truck on pavement by some hicks who didn't approve of her lifestyle choices." Bobby ground out, he had to wrangle the ghost with an iron chain and drag the poor thing screaming down the highway so he was able to put it to rest. He had hated that job and had nightmares for days after about it. It was damn unfair what that girl went through, then he had to do it to her as well. Not his finest hour, he regretfully reflected, not _even_ close. He still regretted it had come to that but, damn, if there had been _any_ other way, he would really have taken it. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to think about it; it _still_ had the power to break his heart.

"Hope it doesn't go that far, I really don't." Ellen sighed, it had been one of the rougher hunts. It was also one of the hunts that made Bobby go into semi-retirement. It had been a gruesome case. They never leave a hunter's mind; they leave scars on their souls, seems like.

_'Ghost sickness?'_ Sam asked looking up at her inquisitively. Dad's journal had _not_ mentioned that. Ellen and Jo could _so_ tell it was Sam, only _he_ could carry off _that_ look. They smiled fondly at him.

"Well, basically if a ghost has close enough up and personal time with its victim, it gives them a virus. Much like the common cold, except this one drives them crazy with fear and makes their hearts explode in their chest, or just plain give out. It is spread through contact with a person's skin, fluid, whatever. It's not airborne. Don't know how it will affect you boys, being in dog bodies and all. Still human in there, so _maybe_. I don't really know, to be honest." Ellen explained, she was suddenly worried about the brothers and Bobby; they could really get hurt with this thing, if it went sour.

_'Wow, I had no idea that was possible.'_ Dean gasped at what she said and Sam nodded his shaggy head in agreement, another oh-_so_-human gesture that reminded her that they were indeed _still_ their human selves inside those bodies. It was a strange sight to behold.

Jo approached Dean and asked him if she could talk to him for a moment. Dean said okay and followed her to a far table. She sat in the chair and Dean sat on his haunches looking up at her sadly, knowing this had to be hard on her. She and he had just begun connecting and maybe dating when he had gotten cursed. Now it was impossible for that. He was a _dog_ now and she was still a _human_. He had been developing feelings for the beautiful blonde before him and she for him. It really hurt to lose her this way.

_'I'm sorry, Jo, I never wanted this. I'm so sorry, baby!'_ Dean said, his heart breaking as he looked into her brown eyes, seeing she was feeling the same way. _'I wanted more for us, I really did. I even had a date planned and everything. I hate sorcerers! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry.'_ He wanted to cry for what they had lost the moment the spell had transformed them into dogs. Forever and always now, Jo would be out of his reach. It hurt more than he thought anything could. He had been in love with her, _deeply and insanely_ in love with her. Now it was over, it didn't seem fair and it was tearing them both apart.

"I know, but it's not your fault and you guys did the right thing. You saved those people! It's what you do, it's who you are. It's your very _best_ quality, Dean. It's what made me love you to begin with, it's what drew me to you. You can't blame yourself for doing what hunters do. At least you're still alive. That's what matters." Jo said sadly, tears shimmering in her eyes; unshed so far.

_'But I lost you in the process. I loved you, you know. Hell, I was in love with you, if I am being honest here! I wanted so much more for us, and now it's gone. Truth is, I'm still love with you. Sounds wrong now, don't it?'_ Dean moaned against her hand as it caressed his muzzle, licking it lightly.

"I still love you, too." Jo was fighting her tears now, saying this to Dean was worse than cutting out her own heart with a rusty butter knife. "I always will. I just can't be with you that way anymore. We can't be a couple anymore now. Man, I hate this!" She began to cry and hugged Dean closer, crying into his soft fur.

Doggy tears flowed from Dean's eyes as well. He closed them tight and pressed his head into her. They had ended before they could begin. They had never had a chance. Eventually they stopped crying and looked at each other fondly.

_'I will always be there for you, Jo. Just give the word and I will tear out someone's throat for you, all you have to do is ask. I will protect and love you until the end of my doggy days, I swear!'_ Dean's thought whispered through her hurting mind, soothing a little with its promises. _'I will always love, Jo.'_ He licked the tears from her face, making her smile a small comforted smile.

"And I will do the same for you, just say the word." Jo vowed looking deeply into the bright green eyes of the dog in front of her, Dean's eyes looking back into her own brown ones, both filled with a great sadness neither could heal entirely and probably never would, "I will always love you, too. Dean. You were the love of my life, you were _the One._" Jo sniffled a little at the words but did not feel like crying, she felt like hugging the dog in front of her and never letting him go. She secretly wondered if it was possible to fall in love with a dog like you did a human, and right now she had to agree it was entirely possible and probably happening as she spoke. Her life just got even stranger than usual, oh boy, had it _ever!_

'_You always will be for me. Hell, you still are.'_ Dean admitted, loving a human was the _oddest_ sensation he had ever felt. It also felt _incredibly_ good.

"You always will be for me, too. You still are for me." Jo admitted and kissed his wet muzzle lightly, hugging him close.

'_So what do we do now?'_ Dean asked, he was confused as hell at the moment. It was oddly disconcerting to say the least. He didn't do confusion well.

"We see where it goes, I guess." Jo smiled a little wider at the dog she loved so much, "Just keep in mind to keep your urges to yourself, I don't do bestiality. So, don't even think it." Jo smiled to soften the blow. "I will always be here if you need me."

Dean chuckled at the image she called up with her words and found it _very_ attractive but made sure _not_ to let Jo know he thought _that_, '_Deal, no bestiality. I will be here if you need though, anytime at all.'_

Jo smiled, happier now, knowing he would still be there for her in some form easing her hurt. He would _still_ be in her life, just in a _different_ way. He would always be her Dean, her love, just in a dog package. She could deal with that, it would just take time. She stood up and wiped her face, cleaning off the evidence of her crying. She petted Dean's head and stroked his ear softly. They then came back to the quiet group that were actively ignoring them as they talked in the corner, giving them some privacy.

"So, who wants a drink? I know I sure could use one." She grabbed some beers and a bottle of Jack from behind the bar. Ellen grabbed the glasses. Dean eyed the alcohol forlornly, _desperately_ wanting some.

"Need a bowl over here for Dean. " Bobby muttered, faltering then giving in to Dean's looks. Boy was going to kill him some day with this. Ellen chuckled and pulled out the lemon bowl from the cooler nearby. She dumped the lemon into the sink and rinsed it out well. She then handed Bobby the bowl and he poured a beer into it. Dean immediately began drinking it up. Sam sat and watched shaking his head at his brother . Ellen promptly poured a beer into another bowl and set it down. "Get over here, Sam. One beer won't kill ya." Sam sauntered over and began to drink it slowly. It did taste good, maybe Dean had the right idea this time. After the beer was gone of course, both brothers insisted on some Jack in their bowls, three shots worth at a time, three times a piece. They had decided to stay the night after all. They were buzzing like crazy and happy, too. They _all_ were. Adam, of course, was left out, drinking coke, and they said he had to wait until he was 21 or older to get a drink. Adam groaned and complained the dogs got some, why couldn't he? Their reply, they were twenty-something, he wasn't. Adam went back to his table to read his book. It was so unfair!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dogs and their brother actually slept together on the dog blankets and Dean's leather jacket in a corner, sighing happily in their sleep. Bobby had said they could bring in a cot but Adam had insisted. The boys' bed looked so comfortable. He had immediately laid on his back and the dogs laid on each side, pressing their side against his and lay their heads against his chest and stomach. Adam's arms around each one, holding them loosely. They felt so warm like that. They all slipped immediately into a nice sleep. Bobby made sure his bed was between them and the door and let himself sleep as well.

Tomorrow they were going on a hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Adam said bye to them and petted their heads. He told them to be careful. They nodded smiling, they always were. He hugged Bobby and said the same thing. Bobby just smiled fondly at him and said not to worry. They were used to this by now.

They got in the car and drove off, leaving Adam to watch them go and wishing with all his heart he could go with them. Ellen saw this and sighed. Jo took her cue from there and offered to teach Adam some knife throwing techniques. Adam immediately agreed and smiled, following her to the back of the building. Ellen didn't miss the sad look that Jo threw the black car as it got smaller on the horizon. She noticed but had no idea how to help her daughter through this. Love was hard enough, but lost love was a real bitch, as she had learned from losing her husband. Lost love felt like death and nothing would change that. She would just be there for Jo as best she could, knowing Bobby would be doing the same for Dean. Damn if that boy hadn't loved that girl more than any girl he had ever seen, and Jo? Hell that girl had set her cap for Dean the moment she had pressed that shotgun between his shoulder blades, the moment they had met. After that, there had never been another guy for her Jo, just Dean Winchester. It would take a while for her to get over this, if _ever_ she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby talked to the deputy, Ellen's contact and got the information they needed. He left the boys in room and went to speak to the victim's friends and families. He went through them all and found out what they link was. They were all hunting buddies, and they hunted every year, deer, elk, that kind of thing. That was until one of the group, a William Rogers, had been killed in a hunting accident on one of their yearly hunts. So Bobby went to see the Rogers widow and found out she had killed herself shortly after her husband's death. So he had narrowed it down to two ghosts, the husband and the wife. He realized he would have to salt and burn them both, he groaned, this wasn't going to be easy. He, of course, found out where they were buried, conveniently side-by-side in the Whelston Cemetery right outside of town.

That night he drove the Impala to the cemetery and parked nearby. He had to dig the graves out himself, since the dogs couldn't help with that anymore. They did stand guard, scenting the air for the ghosts in case they manifested themselves while he was digging. Once they were dug, he picked up the salt and poured it over both of them. He then poured the oil onto them and set them to burn. The dogs were fighting off the ghosts that had materialized as soon as he had salted the bones. Turns out there were two ghosts, the lovely couple had done it together, spreading the sickness to those they felt had killed them. The dogs each took a ghost and kept it at bay, being tossed like rag dolls once in a while but not letting out a single whimper or yelp. Eventually the ghosts had them by the throats but the boys sank their teeth into their arms and worried at them, tearing them up with their sharp teeth and growling angrily, sufficiently protecting Bobby from even being scratched by the threatening specters. They burnt up with howls of fury and the dogs were left sore but satisfied that they had done well. They made good Hunter dogs; they had to admit with more than a little pride.

Bobby checked them for injuries and, upon finding none, he patted their heads and praised them for doing a great job. They were still great hunters; they just were great Hunter dogs now, too. They walked to car and got in, heading back to the road house.

Bobby was happy they had saved the one man's daughter, Evelyn. She had contracted the illness from her father's corpse when she had identified the body and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. They stopped by her house to let her know it was over and noticed she was looking better already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stayed one more day. Ellen didn't even have to shoot Adam in the leg to keep him from following his brothers. She had to make him stay in the back or in his corner so the hunter would leave him alone. They, of course, asked who the kid was but Ellen just said a friend of Ash's, nothing more. The Winchester's had enough troubles with the supernatural stuff without inviting other hunter's like Gordon to come after their littlest brother. If anyone tried, Ellen would gladly give them a shallow grave and a quick death from the end of her shotgun, Jo's too. The kid had way of making you like him the moment you met him, the same thing all the Winchesters seemed to have. For all their bad luck, and, believe me there was no worse luck than Winchester luck, they were the most likable sons of guns one could ever meet. They just got under your skin from the start. You either liked'em or hated'em. There was no in between when it came to them; none at all. Jo played cards with him and taught him poker and seven card stud while the other hunters cleaned their weapons and talked, eying the kid in the corner suspiciously; some even with a degree of _recognition_.

Ellen resigned herself to this recognition. That boy looked so much like John Winchester that it would take a blind man _not_ to see it! She just hoped they would let it go and let Adam be. They did and they also knew she would shoot them where they stood if they approached the boy and kept their distance. She was _awfully_ protective of Ash's friend.

She also kept Adam away for a different reason. He didn't need to hear their hunting stories. He already was gung-ho about hunting as it was. Hunter's loved to talk about their hunts and Adam would have eaten those stories like they were candy, and his brother's, Bobby, and herself included, so did not want that right now for the kid. His life was halfway normal now. He had friends, a girlfriend, and a good school life with Bobby. Hunting would take that away and shred it into _little_ pieces. It had done it to Bobby, to Jo, to Sam and Dean, to John, and to thousands of other hunters she had met, herself included. Hunting threw out what did not fit into it. Friends, education, normal lives, girlfriends. Well, those things didn't fit into it and those were things Adam had a chance at.

She'd be damned if she would see that happen on her watch. So she kept him isolated from the others, with Jo to keep him company, and Ash at the pool table to act as a barrier should anyone try to get to Adam. None of them were letting anyone _near_ him. They would protect him from the others _and_ from himself. He would have as normal a life as they all could give him and kill what tried to stop them.

The doggy boys and Bobby would have whole heartedly agreed and approved. It was, in fact, the _exact same_ way they felt about him, too.

Adam just laughed and joked with Jo as they played on, getting better with each hand. He showed a talent he shared with his brothers, a talent with cards. He was having fun, too, and that was good. Not to mention that Jo was sure _pretty_. That made the game more enjoyable, present company most _definitely_ included.

Jo played cards with Adam and thought about Dean, and her feelings for him. She loved him, even if he had dog body. Not in a physical way, although she would miss that part. His body against hers, hers against his, the kisses and the touches they had shared, now all _gone._ Her body ached for his but knew that was gone the moment he had grown fur. Then again, she wished that she could be a dog now too. At least they could be together. She sighed, smiling at her straight flush, and felt the ache in her heart. She would still love him, even in his doggy body, just not be able to love him the way they both wanted to. And _never would be able to again._ She refused to ever tell her mother this, but if a witch promised her she could be a dog, a Rottweiler _preferably_, she'd jump at it. It was an amusing thought, an impossible thought, but, most of all, an incredibly _tempting_ one, too.

She put her cards on the table, crowing out her victory, masking her thoughts, and raked her winnings toward her. Adam begged for another chance to win back his losses and she agreed smiling, thinking she was going to let the kid win next time. Just for the _hell_ of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The goodbye part was fairly hard, especially for Adam. She hugged him and said he had to visit again, he said he would. She made the dogs and Bobby promise the same thing. Jo hugged the boy warmly and Bobby too. She gave Dean a big kiss on the snout and whispered in his ear as she hugged him. She hugged Sam after and promised to see them again and soon. Ash petted them and told them to hang in there, he'd see them. He also said not to be strangers and they all agreed. He shook the human's hands and stood back with the ladies as the group got into their car. The Impala revved her own version of goodbye and they pulled out, the dogs' heads peering out the passenger side, sad to say goodbye to them but knowing it wasn't forever but just for a little while. Dean let his head rest on the window as he watched them grow smaller in the distance, Jo's whispered words echoing through his head and heart. "If I could be a dog too, I would be your Mate, Dean. I _really_ would. I love you, baby."

Dean sighed and wished it too. He loved her, too.

Sam nudged him with his nose curious what was going on with his brother. He had been down since they had pulled out of the road house.

'I'm fine, Sam. I just need some time, that's all.' Dean said, Sam obviously had picked up on his feelings.

Sam went back to laying his head on Adam's lap and watched his brother with concern. He left him alone though. He knew what he was going through and there was nothing he could do for him. He just needed time…_and Jo_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, now Ellen knows about the doggy boys and Adam. She can visit more or I can have them visit her. Don't you think she'd be good for Bobby or am I the only one who sees it? I might have to bring those two crazy kids together…eventually. Jo, too. Although finding a witch to agree to do it might be tricky. I might have to resort to Dean's method, piss them off and voila, doggy curse! Ellen wouldn't like that though, so….

Like Jo said, it is tempting.

Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't flame.

Doggy kisses and playtime with all reviewers is promised. Sam and Dean compel you with the cuteness of their dogginess to review…favorably if possible…lol! You can't resist the Winchester power of cuteness, you can't and you know it. So give in and review! They will thank you for it later!


	7. Graduation Day

The Graduation ceremony for Adam was the most exciting thing the hunters had ever seen. The boy had his own cheering section, mostly composed of Bobby, Ellen, Ash, and Jo, and the video camera Ash had linked to his own computer at the roadhouse, so the boys could see it live too. They had _so_ wanted to be there themselves but since it was inside a building, they weren't allowed in. So Ash had setup a remote viewing link so they could, much like security system would use. He zoomed in on the boy throughout the ceremony since that would be what the boys would most want to see.

Afterward, Ellen closed down the Roadhouse for 'repairs and renovations' a euphemism for Adam's Graduation Party. He invited a few friends and they had a great time. The music was rocking and the booze poured fairly freely. Adam still didn't get any, he wasn't 21 yet and none of his friends did either. Ellen and Jo made sure of that. Sam and Dean tried to give the boy room but all three brothers kept gravitating toward each other and finding themselves sharing the same areas anyway, so they gave up. The others admired Adam's gorgeous dogs and made 'horse-sized dog' remarks about Sam, who looked like he might be considering biting the next person to make such a remark, just on principal alone.

The girls couldn't stop petting Dean and cooing over him; he was in heaven. They cooed over Sam too but Sam kept close to Adam and Dean kept walking close to them, angling for their attention like the flirt he was. So he got more attention that way and they left Sam alone, which kept Sam from biting them for their remarks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam slipped out and sat on the step. Bobby saw the boy leave and followed him.

"Still ain't told'em?" Bobby asked, knowing from the boy's miserable expression he hadn't.

"No." Adam said sadly, "They'll be mad if I do. I know I should though." He hung his head.

"Sure they will, but they'll get over it. They don't bite you know." Bobby said smiling; they might bite but never like that. There would be howls of denials and retorts but, no, no biting.

"I don't want to go. I want to hunt!" Adam insisted, "They're going to want me to go. "

"Yeah, they will." Bobby said seeing his dilemma. "It's your decision, Adam. Remember that." He smiled as he formed a plan to help the boy. "I was thinking, if you agreed to hunt only on Spring Break, Summers, and times when there were no classes, they might not fight it so hard. They would help you train before you left, too, and during your free time, for self-defense purposes, _so to speak_." Bobby winked slyly and Adam got it then wilted again.

"I don't want to go to school, Bobby." Adam said sadly. "I want to stay here with you."

"You are always welcome here, _always._" Bobby hugged the boy; he was his son now for all intensive purposes, after all. "You can stay every time you get a break from school, anytime you want. Your room will be waiting, and so will we."

"I don't want a career or a normal job." Adam said sadly, "I want to hunt!"

"Then finish college and hunt. It doesn't hurt to have a fall back option in this line of work, it really doesn't." Bobby admitted, "Your lawyering skills might come in handy later." It never hurt to have a lawyer in the family; Hunters got into trouble with law all the time.

"Won't they be disappointed in me then?" Adam said, "I don't want 'normal'. This _is_ my normal, with you guys, hunting and doing what we do." The boys wouldn't understand.

'_Yes, we would_ _understand_.' Came Dean's thoughts from behind them and they both jumped. They turned to see the two dogs sitting in the doorway staring intently at them. How much had they heard?

'_Most of it._' Sam admitted sadly. They had never wanted this life for Adam, but he had a point. It _was_ his decision. Dean hated to admit Sam was right but he _was._

"And?" Adam asked seeing they hated this part.

'_All we ask is you go to Stanford, take that full ride, and train to hunt with us during your breaks from school. It's all we can ask of you_.' Sam admitted, '_We love you, Adam. You're our brother. We don't want this life for you but we can't stop you without driving you away. We want that even less.'_

'_Hunters die young, with a few exceptions. They lose those they love to monsters that want them to be hurt or dead. We want you to live a long time, like Bobby here. We want you to have someone to love and grow old with. We never had chance at that, so we don't miss that but you will, you have that chance, we just wanted you to have those options we didn't. You deserve better than that_.' Dean said but the dogs approached their brother anyway, leaning in and licking his cheeks softly with their tongues.

"I don't want that. I never thought to want that. I appreciate the thoughts but I may later but I don't want that now or maybe never. It's my life and I have to decide for myself what I want to do with it. You guys understand that?" Adam asked looking into his brothers' eyes.

The dogs nodded and licked him again, sitting on each side of him.

'_Yes, we do.'_ They thought to him sadly, at least he would have _them._ He would always have them on his hunts, guiding and helping him, protecting him. They wouldn't let his life be short or lonely, if they could help it.

"I got the papers yesterday, from Stanford. They want me to register early so they can get the scholarship up and running in time for when fall classes start up." Adam told them the news he had been waiting to tell them, not wanting to do it at all.

'_I won't deny we don't want that or that we are so proud of you right now, we can't see straight._' Dean smiled widely and so did Sam. '_But if you decide not to go, we won't hate you or hold it against you_.'

Adam thought about it for a few minutes in silence and the dogs waited patiently, laying down on their bellies and peeking up at him at odd moments, praying he made the right one.

"Okay, I'll go, but you teach me to hunt before I go. If there is a hunt near campus, you let me help and include me, no sneak and peek then doing it yourselves like you did with Sam. I get to hunt and train on breaks and I spend time at Bobby's or with you on the road when classes break. " Adam laid out his conditions and the boys nodded somewhat happily. It was not what they wanted but it was a good compromise, they each won something and they each gave something up, neither side really getting what they wanted in the end. It was a better than they thought they would get. "But when it's done, I go into hunting full time like you guys did. No arguments on that point, at all. It's what I want, what I always wanted. That is my decision, take it or leave it." The dogs sighed, the kid wasn't budging on that part and that was the part they _needed_ him to budge on _most._

They looked at each other in resignation and groaned. They had no say here and they didn't want to lose their brother like Dean had lost Sam when he ran off in the middle of the night to go attend Stanford. Their brother would _not_ have to run off or choose between hunting with his family or going to school and losing them, possibly forever. That was _not_ an option here and Dean wanted to make sure it never was. They would support Adam's choices, whatever they were, even if they hated some of them.

'_We'll take it. Of course, we'll take it. We'll take you every time, Adam, you know that. We love you and we're so proud of you. In fact, we should get a frame for that paper they sent you. We want to have Bobby put it in the living room so we can see it all the time.'_ Sam yipped happily and proudly. Dean smiled widely and held a paw out to Adam, who took it smiling, and Sam added his. They shook on it and smiled.

Bobby had watched and heard the exchange between them but now went inside for a beer. They were going to be okay. "He tell'em finally?" Ellen asked, quirking an eyebrow at the porch where the boys sat.

"Yeah, just now." Bobby sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"I still got a porch?" Ellen couldn't believe the boys hadn't raised more of a fuss over Adam's dilemma. It wasn't like his over protective brothers to just give in like this.

"_Yeah_, they're _still_ talking." Bobby said.

"Well, spill!" Ellen ordered wanting to know what they were doing. Bobby began to tell her and somewhere in there, Ellen burst out laughing out loud at parts of it and the others in the bar just looked at her confused except Jo who eyed her in amusement from her seat by the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shortly later, Adam came back in with the dogs and rejoined his friends, talking happily but keeping his eye on his brothers proudly. The dogs repaid the favor by taking up their own spots around the room, Dean by Jo and Sam by Bobby and Ellen, watching their brother proudly as well.

Eventually the party died down and Dean asked if he could stay here with Jo, to spend some time with her. The others said it was okay with them and that they would pick him up the next day. Ellen rolled her eyes but said okay too. Those two would never give up each other now, dog or no dog. It would do no good to talk to Jo about it again. She was more adamant about this than she was about hunting on her own, downright mule-headed. _No_, take that back, a mule knew when to give in; Jo just didn't have it in her. Ellen cleaned up the bar while Jo set Dean's bed up on the floor of her room, sighing. She was going to have a _dog_ for a son-in-law; As well as a _Winchester!_ She smiled, as long her daughter didn't become a dog too, she could live with that. She headed off to bed and turned the bar lights off as she did so.

Adam and the others headed back to Bobby's.

"I'm going to need a laptop for school." Adam said nonchalantly, wanting _Sam's_ but not sure if he wanted him to have it. It had so much _cool_ stuff in it!

Sam rolled his eyes, like he didn't see through Adam's ploy. He smiled, '_You can take mine. I can't use now anyway._' Which was true, but _not_ all true. He wanted Adam to have the _best_ and Sam's laptop? It _was_ the best!

Adam hugged Sam hard, thanking him profusely for the gift but mostly for being his brother. Sam leaned into him and licked his face happily back. Bobby went to go to turn out the lights and go to bed. 'Silly idjits!' he grumbled with a tear in his eyes. He was so proud of them, of Adam. He swore to get a big frame for Adam's acceptance papers and the letter they had sent him asking him to register early. He wanted to show how proud he was. He frowned briefly; the boy would need a _better_ car. That one was fine for now but it wouldn't last at college. He had to buy him one, a new one. Late graduation gift, perhaps? He resolved to go out with the boys tomorrow to pick it out. Dean would want to have a say in this. He groaned as he anticipated the usual argument between them, muscle car or safe car, and wondered who would win. He hoped Sam; he needed a _safe_ car more than a muscle car. Bobby wondered if he could have a vote in this; he was definitely voting with Sam. Dean was going to hate that, he chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. Yep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He sighed.

He _liked_ having a family again. He_ liked_ having sons again. He _liked_ that his home was finally a _home_ again. It felt _good_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slept with Adam that night and Adam cuddled up to Sam's soft fur, petting it softly. He loved the soft fur of his brothers', their doggy noses, their accepting love of him, and of course, their wet doggy kisses. He loved his brothers and he knew they loved him. He only wished they could come with him. He was going to miss them when he left. They all slept well that night and somewhere along the way, they felt something amazing pull tighter around them, Dean included.

Their brotherly bonds tightened and strengthened once more. They were _family_ and nothing else had _ever_ mattered more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Adam finally graduated and it looks like he is going to college after all. He gets to hunt though, so that's good,too.

Poor Sam, but face it, who wouldn't love to ride and saddle Sam Winchester at times? Take long rides on the beach, on the floor, in bubble baths and showers, on beds…you catch the drift *fans self at the image* (I'm talking the _human_ Sam _not_ the dog, you pervs out there, lol) *eyes human Sam and wonders what size saddle he likes. Maybe bare back would be better, _hmm_? *has '_happy moment'_ on the spot.* Yeah, bare back works.

I hope you liked it.

Please remember to leaved treats for the boys with every review. A pet and toys to chew on would not be amiss here either. They love those things most of all.

This will be continuing so keep looking for new chapters as they write themselves.


	8. Squirrel, Meet Thy Enemy!

Plot: Dean has found an enemy close to home and wants to defeat it. For some reason, Sam is being most unhelpful at that moment, to Dean at least.

Warning: lots of humor and bickering. Rated W for Winchester!

xxxxxxxxxx

It was six in the morning when Bobby was woken up by loud barking. It was coming from the yard area. He groaned and went to downstairs to see what they were up to now. He hadn't got three feet from his porch when he saw it and had to laugh.

Dean had given into his inner dog and chased a squirrel up a tree, a very _angry_ squirrel that was currently tossing nuts at his head with remarkable accuracy at that.

'_Sam, help me. He won't come down!_' He barked at his brother who sat in the Impala with his paws firmly against his ears, trying _really_ hard to ignore his brother's latest burst of bizarre behavior.

'_What did he do now?'_ Sam groaned, that was the second time he had chased the damn thing up the tree this morning alone.

'_He said I was a stupid mutt with a brain smaller than a nut!_' Dean growled.

'_Last time he said his equipment was bigger than yours too. Maybe he is going for contrast with that now._' Sam teased but stopped at Dean's expression. He was inclined to agree with the squirrel on the brain thing right at this moment.

'_I heard that!_' Dean barked again, _'Ow!'_ he shouted and barked loudly in swearing that would make a sailor blush as the thing beaned him in the nose with another well aimed nut from the tree. _Great, give the damn thing more ammo_, he groaned and barked at it. He was suddenly hungry for _squirrel_. Not just _any_ squirrel, that one _right there!_

'_Ow!_' Dean growled again, it deliberately aiming for his nose now! '_You're not helping, Sam!'_

'_And what do you expect me to do? Dean. I don't climb trees and I don't want to get hit in the nose by a homicidal squirrel that you decided to picked the fight with in the first place._' Sam asked smirking, this _was_ Dean's fault to begin with.

"How did he start this again?" Bobby asked, knowing he was going to regret asking. When it came to Dean, it was _usually_ best not to ask.

'_Yeah, tell him Sam, how you could have stopped this, go ahead!_' Dean growled at his brother. He had just _watched!_

"Well, Sam?" Bobby asked grimly. Trying really hard not to laugh. He was _pretty_ sure Sam had something to do with it but was _not_ telling Dean that part!

'_It's simple, the squirrel had the nerve to bury its nuts in Dean's jacket when he wasn't looking and then lay on top of it._' Sam explained calmly, pointedly ignoring Dean's insults he hurled at the squirrel who kept beaning him with nuts making him yelp then bark again. The squirrel had some _creative comments_ of its own about Dean as well.

"So, how is that your fault?" Bobby asked, it seemed innocent enough.

'_I watched it do it and did nothing to stop it.'_ Sam smiled evilly, '_I knew Dean would flip when he found out. I just had to see it for myself._'

Bobby sighed. Dean was right, it was Sam's fault.

'_The first time, maybe. The second time so not my fault!_' Sam said annoyed, _'See, the squirrel and he got tired of fighting so Dean laid down for a nap, after removing the nuts from his jacket, of course. Then he called the squirrel an oversized rat with a pipe cleaner for a tail held on by tree sap and the squirrel came down and sat on the top of the car, scratched at it and said at least his nuts were bigger than Dean's, and it went from there._' Bobby had to laugh this time. Dean was being _annoying_ this morning.

'_He scratched my car, Bobby, My Baby is scratched!_' Dean howled in fury, shaking the tree but the squirrel hit him in the nose with three nuts in a row and he yelped in pain in rapid succession before barking at it some more.

Bobby looked and saw it. It was barely noticeable. Dean had always overreacted when it came to the Impala. That was a given.

Sam chuffed at Bobby's expression of disbelief. It was _just_ a tiny claw mark, _you could barely see it!_

'_It is not tiny, and I think it's a big scratch. I will use its fur to buff it out when I'm done eating it!_' Dean growled as the squirrel jumped over to a nearby pile of cars and scampered off after making a strange claw gesture that _clearly_ looked like a middle finger going up. Dean growled and raced to catch it. Sam covered his head in _shame_ once more. His brother had gotten flipped off by a squirrel and now they were running around trying to kill each other..._again_. No, Dean was. The squirrel was just _messing_ with him. He would _never_ catch him.

"Come on, Sam, I'll feed you first I guess. I'll feed the other idjit later, if he doesn't eat that squirrel before then." Bobby said grinning; Dean was deep in the other parts of the yard now. His loud barks barely echoing off the junk now.

They went inside and Dean followed shortly after, looking dirty and unhappy. He went over to their blanket in the living, plopped down, and began to _sulk_. The other two laughed and went to eat in the kitchen, ignoring him. Dean eyed them, trying to stay mad, and failing.

'_You could have helped, you know._' Dean chuffed at Sam. He ate in silence, eying his brother's smirk with annoyance. A clear doggy bitchface on his features.

'_I see you didn't catch it._' Sam teased, he knew Dean would _never_ catch it.

'_If you had helped, I would have._' Dean growled softly. Sam was laughing at him internally again.

'_Yeah, but I wouldn't have seen you get beat up with nuts by a tiny squirrel if I had._' Sam smirked as he took a drink of water from Dean's water bowl. Sam didn't like water bowls, he preferred the toilet. It was bigger and he could always refill it by pushing down on the lever when he needed more. Bobby rolled his eyes at that thought and said nothing, he had given up on breaking that habit already.

'_Not funny, Sam._'Dean growled again playfully, '_Now my nose and head hurts. I think its bleeding, and it's all your fault.' _Dean sulked again but didn't really mean it.

Sam risked a look at Dean's doggy nose. It wasn't bleeding. It was red though. That squirrel had been a _wonderful_ shot.

'_All your fault! Why'd you let it do that to my jacket, Sam. Filthy animal not only put nuts in it. It also laid down and slept on it!_' Dean asked, still sulking while he ate, wishing it were _squirrel._

'_It was funny, that's why._' Sam explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean rolled his eyes at him and went back to the blanket to sulk.

'_It wasn't that funny._' Dean moaned, seeing how Sam could have _seen_ it was funny. He suddenly had an idea of letting the thing put nuts in Sam's leather slipper pillows and see how _he_ liked it. Now he_ just_ had to find the squirrel and convince him to go along with it.

Sam caught the thought and chuckled, that wasn't going to happen, the squirrel liked _him!_ It had said so when he helped it bury the nuts further into the jacket. Dean growled as he caught that. Sam was going to pay for that later! Sam came over and laid by his brother, nudging him with his nose.

'_Not talking to you, Sam, you traitor._' Dean said, looking away from his brother.

'_You will be._' Sam licked his ear and nudged him again playfully.

Dean had to smile. _'Nope.'_ He whuffed, not as annoyed as before.

'_When we go back out, you can pick the Impala music…_' Sam wheedled and bribed.

Dean looked at his brother and grinned, '_Fine, but next time, you help me catch the squirrel. You always help on hunts, you know that. It's what hunters do.'_

'_A mouthy squirrel is not a hunt, Dean. It's a distraction. There's a difference._' Sam muttered but pressed into his brother's side and yawned, letting out a small sound from his throat as he did.

'_Does to me._' Dean huffed but laid his head by Sam's. Eyes slipping shut of their own volition.

"Idjits!" Bobby muttered over his coffee. He was going to have to help buff out that scratch on the car for Dean soon. Dean _hated_ his baby to be scratched. He went into the study and set down his coffee on the desk and immediately went to lie down on the window seat. He was soon fast asleep. It was too early for this crap.

Outside the squirrel waited in the tree and waited for the dog to come out again. It was going to like messing with the dog Dean and it _did_ like Sam, he was funny. And very helpful, too.

The day was sunny and bright, Adam was at a friend's, and the guys had the place to themselves until later tomorrow. They could afford a nap now. They had all day to play.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I _know!_ Dean found a squirrel as annoying as he could be.

Here's to all the homicidal mouthy squirrels out there!

Please review and let me know what you think.

You do know he'll never catch that squirrel, don't you? lol.


	9. Car Shopping

Plot: Bobby wants to get Adam a better vehicle for when he goes to college. The doggy boys come along to help choose one. Who wants to bet they can't behave themselves while they do it? Any bets, anyone? Lol!

(I know this is focusing a lot on Adam and the boys right now and most of you want to hear more about the boys. I just want to explain that Adam is now one of the boys and thus needs to be included in the storyline. Besides he is going off to college in the next chapter and I need him to be a firmly established character by then.

I promise to include many references to our favorite Winchester Doggy Boys throughout each chapter, so look for them as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat staring at the vehicle in front of him and groaned. He could hear the boys arguing in his head and bit his tongue to keep from shouting for them to shut up; this was a public place after all and you do not tell two dogs whuffing at each other to shut up like you actually understood what they are saying unless you felt the pressing need to visit a psychiatrist anytime soon, or be deemed an even worse of a drunk than people seemed to already think you are. So needless to say, Bobby held his tongue but did manage to send them the thought that if they did not knock off the arguing he would make sure they had new choke collars that were cinched so tightly shut they couldn't breathe or argue ever again by the time they got home again. They promptly sent an apology back to him and tried to bicker quieter. They so didn't want to test Bobby's temper right now or his resolve to take the time to pick up choke collars for them, simply to shut them up.

Bobby had time to reflect how well the day had started as and how bad it was now becoming before he spotted the salesman coming his way with a look of definite hope on his face. Bobby groaned again, right now he found himself wishing the guy was actually a vampire coming to rip out his throat. At least that way, he wouldn't be facing two indecisive dog brothers and a large choice of cars he didn't like at all, none of them were right for the boy, not a one. That black beauty of a muscle truck in the corner however did seem to be calling his name though…

"Mr. Singer, have you came to a decision yet? We have a the largest selection of barely used cars and trucks in the state, you know." The guys sounded proud and Bobby hid a nasty scowl. He had noticed painted duct tape on at least three of the vehicles so far, he wasn't born yesterday!

Bobby let his mind go back to that morning and go over how this whole fiasco started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had started normally enough. The boy went out with some friends to swim in a nearby lake for the day and the boys got up smiling at the thought of going shopping for Dean's favorite thing in the whole entire world, no, not booze, hunting, or women. No, cars, lots and lots of cars for miles, acres of shiny chrome and steel, that was the way to that boy's heart, and they all knew it, especially Dean. He may love Sammy but, damn, give that boy miles of horsepower and steel with silver hubcaps and hot rubber, the purr of an engine and the rumble of the car beneath him, and you basically got his idea of Heaven. Sometimes Bobby wondered if God had pumped motor oil into his veins instead of blood and plasma, he loved cars that damn much!

They piled into the old truck and Bobby attached the old rusty hitch to the back of it. They had to find a way to get it home after all. They drove to the car lot and waited. The man who came out to see them looked surprised but not shocked, it was a small town after all and everyone knew he loved those dogs, so he probably would be the kind to bring them car shopping with him. They were good dogs and everyone who met them thought they were the best behaved dogs they had ever seen, and they were so close you would have had to pry those dogs apart with a crow bar and that would just break the crow bar in half and the dogs would still be closer than before. That was how close those two were and they seemed to be the two dogs the man owned that he loved the most ironically enough.

Anyway, long story short, they got out of the truck and those dog brothers ran in all directions, looking at every car, examining every damn detail of each vehicle until the salesman had the insane idea they knew exactly what they were looking for and the Rottweiler had the look in his eyes that said he just might like to see what was under each hood, and knew what it should look like in there. The man shook his head and chuckled, he was imagining things again. He had to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's POV:

There were so many cars here and so many were pieces of crap, he went straight for the American muscle cars and tried to find one he liked for Adam. He noticed Sam looking at the girly cars again; no way his brother would be seen dead in one of those flimsy things. American muscle was better.

'_Sam, you know he is so not getting one like that.'_ Dean whuffed at his brother, who was admiring a red Honda Civic with a duct tape on the corner of the bumper.

'_Says you.'_ Sam argued, he had spotted the duct tape finally but decided to look for some other car like it now.

'_How about this barricuda 1970? It looks good.'_ Dean was sure Sam would like this one; it even had a roll bar inside it.

'_No muscle cars, Dean. They use too much gas and the repairs would be astronomical for the boy at college._' Sam said, trying to get Dean to see past the shiny metal and silver chrome of the cars but failing miserably.

'_Why not? The Impala's a muscle car._' Dean said, the Impala was the best and he wanted Adam to have a car just like his baby.

'_She also guzzles more gas than you used to have sex with women in every bar we ever passed through, and that is saying a lot!'_ Sam argued, then smiled to take the sting out of his remark. Sure Dean had been a man whore before being a dog but he had been his brother first and that was what mattered more_. Bro's before Bitches_ had always been his motto at that time. Besides Sam was afraid that if they didn't get Dean away from all those muscle cars, he just might start humping them soon. His eyes were glazed with desire at all the steel and chrome before him. Sam realized his brother might have had a fetish of metal and chrome before being a dog , and, hell, it looked like he still had it!

'_So, it goes faster and is a lot safer than fiberglass frames that break like wet cardboard when they get crashed into or wrecked. They are death traps on wheels. Besides they are faster and hug the road better.'_ Dean defended his preferences well. Sam had to agree that steel was preferable to fiberglass. Hell, if the Impala had been fiberglass when the rig had rammed into that one time, they all would have been dead on the spot, no question.

'_Fine, steel is better but he is going to college not on a road trip! He needs reliable not flashy._' Sam pointed out.

Dean huffed and had to agree that maybe muscle cars weren't the cars of choice for college kids, they were a bit flashy. He suddenly pictured Adam getting carjacked on the first day there because his car was flashy and shivered, '_So maybe not too flashy, Sam, but muscle is better._' Dean insisted, sniffing at the edge of a car's bumper and smelling paint and tape again. He moved on to the next one.

'_Repairs on muscle cars are astronomically high, Dean. You know that. He can't afford those kinds of repairs.'_ Sam said, trying a different tack Dean might understand better.

'_Bobby owns a salvage yard, he can find any part he needs there, I sure did. I rebuilt my baby twice using mostly parts from the yard and she runs fine._' Dean argued, Bobby wouldn't mind getting the kid parts if he needed them.

'_Not if he's stuck on the side of the road halfway across the country, he can't.'_ Sam pointed out.

Needless to say the argument between them escalated from there and ended with threats of choke collars if they didn't tone it down. They still argued but made sure Bobby wasn't paying too much attention when they did. Bobby pretended not to hear them but eyed the truck; it really was the best vehicle on the lot he had seen.

Sam walked along what Dean deemed ' Safe Car Row'. These cars were compact and ugly. They also looked to Dean like large sardine cans waiting to happen. They may save on gas and car repair costs but they would cost Adam his dignity and possibly keep him a virgin the rest of his life. Girls did not dig girly cars owned by men, they like masculine cars not chick cars in their men. He ought to know, that Impala had gotten him plenty of tail over the years. Even Jo dug the old girl, she still purred like a kitten and she was the most beautiful piece of car he had ever seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's POV:

Every choice Sam made, Dean vetoed, saying they would get the boy killed the moment they were hit by a twig, steel saves and fiber glass kills, was his motto. That or he resorted to his 'sardine can' theory.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually Bobby told them to shut up and come over to where he was. They shut up and went to where he was waiting for them, his eyes appreciating the vehicle in front of him. Their eyes saw it and took in every beautiful inch of it as well. It was steel and chrome, power and menace all wrapped up in one of the most gorgeous trucks they had ever laid eyes on.

Bobby went on the list the benefits of getting it, good on gas mileage, reliable so it wouldn't need to be repaired so much but his yard had tons of parts that would keep it in good repair for eternity, not to mention the entire frame was braced with steel roll bars and mesh to reinforce the frame. It would take a good butt kicking and then run the person's butt over after they got done trying to hurt it. It would also make a great Hunter's vehicle later, plenty of places for weapons and such in the cab and room in the back for a large box to be attached later if it was needed to hold tools and such.

It was big and a dark blue, almost black, midnight blue. There was a slight tint to the windows but not enough to be illegal. It metal skin and silver chrome reflected the sun's rays and made her shine like an angel.

There was also not a bit of paint or duct tape on her. She was in perfect shape and almost as beautiful as Dean's Impala, not perfect but damn close. Bobby asked the hovering salesman to look at the engine and the man popped the hood. Both Dean and Bobby examined the engine compartment, much to the man's confusion. The salesman had to blink a few times to register that dog was really giving that engine a good look through, like it actually knew how engines should look and work. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he must be tired, he was reading too much into the dog's behavior and the almost lustful look in its eyes as it eyed the engine and the truck itself. Dogs did not look at vehicles that way. On the other hand, the wolf-hound was looking under the truck, examining the bottom of it, like it knew what it was looking for and sniffing the tires, examining the rims as if looking to make sure none of them were bent or something.

It was a perfect combination of muscle and safe, so Bobby turned to the confused Salesman. His eyes kept going to the dogs, who were acting a little too much like the humans that were trapped inside them at the moment. He sent them a warning to act more like dogs please; they were upsetting the salesman again. The boys immediately went to stand by Bobby and gave their best, 'Aren't we the best behaved and best looking dogs you ever seen?' look, an innocent a perfectly doggy look that was eerily the same on both doggy faces, in Bobby's eyes and he cringed, they were way too good at that look. It was a cross between '_Sammy Eyes'_ and Dean's '_Aren't I Awesome?'_ smirk, and damned if it just worked so well on the man, who visibly relaxed under that doggy look and petted them happily. He had been imagining it all, he was sure of it now.

"I'd like this one." Bobby stated, eyed the midnight blue monster of a truck. It was perfect for Adam.

"That one is 15,000, the payments are fairly reasonable though; we could probably swing it to $250 a month, depending on the credit check of course." The salesman said, seeing they had finally chosen a vehicle.

"Don't bother with payments, Son, I can pay it all. My credit's good." Bobby wasn't lying, his credit was perfect, he had never used it when he hunted and he was glad of that now. He had also managed to sock away a good amount of savings over the years, plenty enough that 15,000 wouldn't dent his money at all.

"Well, then come on in and we will get this deal drawn up." The salesman was wanting to get this deal done before the man changed his mind.

The red-headed man just shook his head, eyes on the dogs. "How about at one of them booths out front? That is what they are there for right?" He eyed the booths in question and the salesman knew that was where the man would be more comfortable. They walked over to the booth and he saw the dogs following, looking pleased with the man's choice.

The salesman noted that the dogs appeared to be listening to every word they said as if they actually understood what they were saying. It was a little creepy. A half an hour later, the deal was done and the man hooked the vehicle to the hitch on his truck's bumper. They drove off with the dogs in the bag.

The salesman saw the appreciative gleam in their eyes as they stared back at the shiny truck behind them, and had time to realize that they really were the most human-like dogs he had ever seen. It creeped him out and made him rethink the whole 'dogs are just dumb animals' approach. Those dogs were far from dumb, they was almost human in fact.

Bobby would have smiled at the man's thoughts and agreed whole heartedly with the '_far from dumb'_ part. Sam and Dean were the most intelligent men he had ever met, even in their dog bodies. They tried to be more dog-like most of the time but had trouble pulling it for long periods. Their human selves always found a way to show, even if in the most miniscule way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled into the yard and covered it up. They were going to surprise Adam with it later. They all were certain now that he would like it as much as they did. Bobby was tempted to ask him if Dean gave him the Impala later when they began hunting together, could he have the truck for himself. It really was a sweet looking truck and reminded him of John's black one in more ways than one. It could have been its blue twin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam came into the yard and went to wash up. He came into the kitchen to find the food there but not his family. He wandered to the study, they weren't there either, strange. He suddenly heard Bobby calling him and went out to see what he needed help with.

He nearly died on the spot when he saw what his family was leaning against and he saw the keys shining with reflect light as they swayed in Bobby's dangling fingertips. They all smiled proudly as they saw Adam's expression and knew they had made the right choice. The boy took the time to admire the truck's every detail and appreciate it. He liked the color immediately and decided to keep it that color, It was dark enough to hide in the shadows but had enough color to be interesting.

His eyes shimmered as he took the time to hug each dog and the man he now considered an adopted father. He was happy they had thought to get it for him, for college and for hunting, especially for hunting. Although, if he had his way, he would be driving the Impala hunting. That car seemed built for hunting and he so wanted to ride in her over the roads and asphalt and feel her shake beneath him. She was the most beautiful thing in the place, any place, and he wanted her for himself. He also wanted this truck, for now. College was going to be so great and they were so proud of him. He found himself grinning at them.

They made their way inside and enjoyed their meal, talking about shopping for cars and he talked about his day with his friends. Adam particularly enjoyed the parts where the doggy brothers had freaked out the salesman. Dean really had wanted to climb into each engine compartment and see the engines! This cracked them up immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam took the truck for a ride and liked it a lot. He also made plans to put in a weapons rack behind the seat eventually with Bobby's help of course. It was a great truck otherwise. Adam also made a mental note to install an iPod jack and CD player in it. True this would be effectively 'douching' it up in Dean's opinion but he also knew Sam would like the idea and smiled affectionately. He needed his iPod and the CD player would be a better deal in the long run. He chuckled again as he took the time to look at his brother's in the rearview mirror, their fur blowing and their tongues flapping in the wind. They really liked to do that, they really did!

Xxxxxxxxxxx 

The dogs lay on their blanket and whuffed to each other, teasing and bickering their way to sleep. It relaxed them and everyone knew it. Dean licked Sam's ear and chuckled as he rolled his eyes in Dean's direction.

'_There were so many cars, Sam! So many!'_ Dean sighed happily, cherishing the memory.

'_Yes there were.'_ Sam agreed but had a thought, '_Dean, can I ask you a question?_'

'_Sure, Sammy, what is it?'_ Dean asked, curious.

'_Do you think I will find someone, like you did? I am a dog now.'_ Sam sighed sadly, not seeing hope for any romantic links in his future. '_You have Jo, and she doesn't mind the dog thing. '_

'_Sure you will, Sammy, give it time. What Jo and I have is complicated.'_ Dean said, knowing how Sam saw their happiness and wanted it for himself someday with someone.

'No, it's not. Dean, she loves you, you love her.' Sam said sadly, _'I haven't loved anyone that way in years. Not since…'_ He trailed off and his eyes got distant as he remembered her.

'_Jessica.'_ Dean finished for him, Sam was lonely and he wanted to help him. He wanted someone to love like Dean had found with Jo. He was afraid he would never have that chance now that he was stuck this way, a dog.

'_Yeah, Jessica._' Sam nodded sadly_, 'Don't get me wrong. I have moved past that but now, it just seems I will never have a chance with at love like that again, and it scares me.'_ He laid his head down on the blanket, and let his eyes droop a little, hiding his turbulent thought.

'_Don't worry, Sammy. It'll find you when it's time. It found me and you are so much more worthy of that kind of love than me. I know that. Don't think I don't.'_ Dean looked Sam in the eyes, nudging him with his wet nose. _'It has to be there for you, if it's there for me, it's got to be more than there for you.' _

'_That's not true. Dean.'_ Sam corrected him, '_Not the part where It will find me, that part I pray is true. The part where you aren't as worthy of love as me. You were always the better man, Dean, you were always full of light, I was full of darkness. You are so purely good, and even now, I'm still tainted with the demon blood.' _Sam looked away at Dean's pained expression; he hadn't realized Sam still felt that way until now.

'_Not true, Sammy, that blood don't make you unworthy. It wasn't your fault you got it, and it's not your fault that it flows in you now. It sure don't make you full of darkness. '_ Dean licked the tear from Sam's furry face and smiled lovingly at him, pride and so many more feelings expressed in his eyes, showing for the world to see, baring his soul to his brother, _'You are worthy and you are good. We all have darkness and we all have light. Yours just got buried more than others did. You are light, Sammy, you keep my darkness at bay and I keep yours at bay. Never tainted.'_ Dean whuffed softly and Sam looked at him, adoration and brotherly worship shining there once again.

'_You mean that_?' Sam asked, if his brother believed that then it must be true. Dean would always have his back and be the best big brother ever, always had and always would.

'_Every word, little bro.'_ Dean smirked sleepily, he looked serious suddenly, _' I never want to hear you put yourself down that way again, you hear me, Sammy? That crap just isn't true, it never was, not for me. I always believed in you and always counted on you to have my back, even when we were kids.' _Dean licked Sam's cheek one more time, '_There's no one else I'd rather have at my back in a fight or just have in my life. You are the most important part of my life, Sammy. Jo is important too. I love her and I thought I would never have a chance to love her again once I changed but now I know better, she loves me furry or not furry, but you, Sammy, you are my brother. No one or nothing will ever be more important or more worthy of love than you. Not just mine, not just Bobby's or Dad's or Jessica's but for all the love out there, you are worthy of it. You are my light, Sammy, You keep me from being dark inside.'_ Dean admitted, he loved his brother more than anything.

'_And you're mine, Dean, I couldn't have kept being good all this time without you there to keep me that way.' Sam whuffed and licked Dean's cheek in return, 'I love you, Dean._' His eyes were happy now; the pain and fear now gone, and Dean felt his heart lighten. He had done that for Sam and he was glad he still could, no matter what life threw at them, even furry bodies and wet noses.

'_Love you, too. Sammy, Always will._' Dean whuffed again, happily drifting off to the sound of his brother's voice and breathing.

'_Jerk_' Sam grinned softly and pressed closer to him, falling asleep where he now lay.

'_Bitch'_ Dean smiled as he drifted deeper into sleep and felt pride in his brother, and love, always love, for Sammy had always had his brother's love and support. He always would, as long as Dean had breath in his body, Sammy would have those things and then probably in the next world as well, if Dean had any say in it.

Demon blood could never change that. It could never change the one universal truth that both brothers firmly knew and believed with all their hearts.

First: Dean was the best brother _ever_ in _Sam's_ eyes.

Two: Sam was the best brother _ever_ in _Dean's_ eyes.

This made it a _their_ universal truth and that truth made it all right in the world, at least for the two sleeping dogs that lay close together on their leather and blankets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is Sam and Dean centric, believe me. I just think Adam deserves to be included since he is a vital person in their lives now and he will play a pivotal role with them later on. You know Sam and Dean, nothing is more important to them than family, and trust me, that is exactly how they see Adam now.

Besides those dogs get up to some strange things if you don't keep a constant eye on them, don't ya know?

Please read and review if you liked it. Please include doggy treats and toys for the boys with each review. They will give you doggy kisses if you do!


	10. College Bound

Plot: Adam is off to college and a demon has a surprise for our doggy boys. Unfortunately for the demon, he didn't take into account the fact that demonic women find Sam irresistible. But, hey she is a hellhound, so maybe I could be wrong. (That Sammy is one fine specimen of doggyhood!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The truck was loaded and ready and Adam stood there looking down at his doggy brothers sadly.

"I wish you could come with me. I'm going to miss you." Adam said petting each one and hugging them goodbye.

'_We do too, Bro, we'll miss you_.' Dean said licking his cheek and nuzzling his face into his brother's shoulder.

'_Visit and call, Adam._' Sam added, licking the other cheek and Adam hugged him as well.

"Promise. Besides Thanksgiving is coming, I'll be back for that for sure." Adam promised. He was looking forward to a real thanksgiving with his brothers this year. They seemed excited about it too.

"Better get going, Boy. You got a drive ahead of you." Bobby said gruffly, eyes tearing up. Adam was leaving for Stanford and he was going to miss him.

"Yes, sir. Going now." Adam stepped away from his brothers and went to climb in.

'_Use your protections, the ones we taught you to do to protect your room. Call if there's something going down there or if you suspect something. Don't do it yourself, call us! We mean it._' Dean whuffed, making sure the boy was safe was the most important thing to him now.

"I will, got everything I need with me to do it." Adam reassured his doggy brother. "Dean, I'll be safe. Don't worry."

'_Not likely to happen._' Sam said as he came to sit by Dean, licking his ear softly, reassuring him. Adam could see Dean wouldn't be the only one worrying either.

Adam looked at them sadly and started the truck. They all watched him pull out and sighed, the place feeling emptier already without him there.

The boys worried but glowed with pride at their brother. Bobby felt the same way.

They headed in to eat and Bobby fed all the dogs, including the brothers.

The empty spot at the table only reminding them he wasn't there.

No one ate much that night. Their appetites were diminished now.

They cheered a little at the thought that he would visit them soon and call often.

Maybe a little more food wouldn't hurt, they decided, it did look good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The boys felt the presence enter the yard with their hunter senses. They climbed out of the Impala and sniffed, smelling something that gave off sulfur smells. They couldn't see it but could see its heat and damn if it wasn't huge.

A hellhound. Internally they cringed, It was a hell hound.

Sam sniffed some more and caught its scent and smelled something else, something that gave him an oddly aroused feeling. She was in heat and it called to him. Dean appeared unaffected though or maybe he didn't care. Either way Sam found this to be a bad thing.

They barked loud warnings to the house and Bobby came running, gun in hand. He only saw the dogs in the middle of the yard looking around, eyes and ears showing there was something here somewhere but they couldn't find it exactly.

Bobby went to them and then the weirdest thing happened. He later found this to a totally new situation for him, and he had seen a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon performed its ritual in an abandoned house near the salvage yard and scowled. It wanted in but couldn't get in. So it would try something else, something that would be a surprise for the three men. This would kill them for sure, the Winchesters and the old hunter that scared them. His magic was strong and it kept them out, they couldn't have that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hellhound appeared before it, eyes glowing, teeth sharp as knives. It awaited its orders, growling at the dirty thing that dared summon it here to this plain. It would serve it though, then maybe drag it to hell with it on its way back. The thought cheered the hellhound and it growled more, it wanted this over and done with.

"Go to the salvage yard, kill its occupants, especially the younger men and the old guy." The demon ordered and the creature disappeared from its sight. The demon rubbed its hands together in glee, it was going to achieve what all of Hell had already tried…and failed at. It was going to kill the Winchesters and it felt good to be the one to achieve that honor. It would be rewarded well for this.

The hellhound walked into the yard, smelling her way in, eyes looking for her prey. Then she caught a scent, similar to the demons but not as…unpleasant. She also smelled souls three of them, human souls. That must be the ones she is hunting.

She reached the large yard in the middle but was stopped by two dogs, dogs that strangely smelled a bit too…human. She also caught the pleasant smell again, coming from the taller dog with the long hair. Demon but not. Strange. She also felt the flare of the need to mate burn in her at the sight and smell of the taller one. She slowly approached the spooked dog and checked him out, the smells of him confusing her. All other scents were not important. This one had her held in fascination and desire to mate with him. The dog's hazel eyes were alarmed and hard but she definitely saw interest there, interest in her, the urge to mate in the background, mate with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dog was gorgeous and oh so appealing to her. She felt the desire to do what the demon summoned her for pushed aside by another even more powerful desire. The desire to make herself know to this one. She felt what they were now, humans in dog bodies but found that she didn't care, she just wanted this one, he wasn't human to her, he was her future mate. She wanted him to take her but knew this would take time. She still found herself rubbing against him and offering herself to him and him being interested. He came to her and sniffed back, unable to stop himself. The others watched as he mounted her and mated with her right then. The hellhound began to show itself as the mating progressed and let her body match the mate now rutting into her, their desire joining them in mutual pleasure, their needs becoming one, urging Sam on to finish the mating act, to own her, to claim her for his. She rejoiced at this and let her form settle into one matching his. As it solidified, she felt her hellhound appearance become nothing and her body filling out the new form she had created. She was now unable to change back but didn't mind, she had found her mate and she was fine with that.

Bobby and Dean watched in shock as Sam and the now visible wolf hound rutted together panting, their mating furious and powerful. Bobby knew this was going to be strange to deal with but knew they would. He made Dean step back and stay away, reassuring him this was normal mating behavior for dogs, even Hellhounds. He knew the hellhound would stay now, hellhounds mated for life, not like earth dogs, and they were attached once they chose their mates. He waited for them to finish, pulling Dean behind him, and grinning. This was going to interesting to talk about later, there would be talking to them all later.

After the mating ended, Sam lay by her, excited and tired at the same time. He was also confused at what he was feeling. Love? But how?

'_My name is Jk'olen but you can call me J'k'_ (Gee- kah was how he heard it and thought it was pretty.)

"_I am a bitch from the pit, born of its flames. I choose you for my mate, Sam Winchester, I will whelp your pups, protect your den, fight by your side, and lay my life down for yours. I will make your Alpha, the man, my Alpha. I will have you as mine forever. I will love you, Sam Winchester, my mate."_ She vows and waits for Sam to respond.

Before he can, a sound and sulfur smell pours from the entrance to her home. She ran toward it and saw the demon there. "Are they dead?" The demon hissed but the hellhound growled revealing its true teeth, sending the demon into terror. The demon tried to approach to break a ward or two so he could get in but was met by another dog, just like the hellhound in appearance. The hellhound edge toward the dog and stalked toward it now, putting itself between the dog and the demon. The demon growled as it realized what had happened and swore. The damn hellhound had went into kill the men but found a mate instead! Damn it! He wanted to approach the dog and tear off its head for turning his hellhound from its true purpose.

'_This is my home now, my den, you are not welcome here. He is my mate and they are my den. I will take you back to hell if you hurt them, especially my mate."_ The hellhound hissed at the demon in its demon speak.

"I will kill you for this, you bitch!" The demon approached her now, the desire to kill her and every one inside visible on its face.

Bobby and Dean had joined them at the gate with weapon drawn and teeth bared. Both watched as the hellhound pushed the demon away and got itself between them and it. The hellhound was protecting them, their home, her den now. Both men were apprehensive but saw how truly she wanted this, otherwise she wouldn't have been doing this.

'_I am not your servant, demon, I am a creature of the pit, I am a hellhound. You do not order me, Hell does and even then I choose who to obey. I will kill you if you try it._' The hellhound smiled revealing its long teeth and red eyes, readying itself to kill the demon.

'You bitch!' The demon shrieked in fury as it lunged at her and she sunk her teeth into it, pulling out the demon inside it, and pulled it down to hell, invisible again and slipping through the floor like it was nothing.

It was not more than a second when it appeared again, smelling like sulfur and fire, giving off heat. It became visible and went to Sam, kissing him and letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. Some of the confusion left his eyes and he looked at her with something soft, something humans would call Love but she called claim.

She moved to stand nose to nose with the dog, and let herself speak.

'_I choose you, Sam, for my mate.I wish to den here with you.'_

He was happy, he had a mate now who knew just who and what he was and loved him. He loved her now, he realized, that was what had confused him before, what he had felt as soon as he saw her defend them at the gate and when he heard what she said at the gate. He found her beautiful too. '_My beautiful bitch, I will den with you._' He said as he licked her face and leaned into her. '_Stay with me.'_

'_I will, Sam, I will.'_ She promised, licking him back. She was with them now, she was with Sam, her mate, now. No demon would harm him. She would grab it, shred it, and take it back to hell screaming if it so much as tried. This applied to Dean and Bobby as well. This was her home now and it was where she belonged.

She looked at Bobby, and asked, _'Can I stay? You will be my Alpha and Sam my mate. The other will be our pack-mate, our other_.' She watched and saw Bobby smile fondly at her. Her fur was lighter than Sam's, a gray so light it was almost white with a dark gray line down its back. Her eyes were brown, with red in the iris's.

"You are most welcome here. What is your name?" Bobby asked and Dean smiled a little. Maybe the hellhound wasn't so bad. It was better than Meg or Ruby by a long ways. It wasn't going to hurt or trick Sam. It would love and care for him, like a mate should. Dean decided to give her a chance, if only because she appeared to make Sam happy. He wanted this and needed this, so Dean would let him try it.

'_My name is Jk'olen but you can call me J'k'_ The Hellhound said in its mind to Bobby.

'_You aren't using tricks to get close enough to kill us are you?_' Dean wouldn't put it past them, they've tried it before.

'_If I was going to kill you, Dean Winchester, I already would have in the yard before._' The hellhound pointed out, not taking offense, they had be tricked before so it was a reasonable question from them.

'_True. If you hurt my brother, I will find a way to kill you_.' Dean vowed coldly, and the hellhound saw he meant every word.

'_I won't.'_ She said going by Sam again and nuzzling his neck, in the mood again. They wandered off into the yard and Sam found a corner to be alone with her. He mounted her again and they were lost in their own world, this time the mating meant more to him, he was claiming her as his, his mate, his for life, his to make a home with. His to love and keep.

Bobby and Dean headed to the house and left them alone. Bobby wondered if there would be puppies from this mating and found it wasn't a bad idea. He hadn't expected this but damned if it didn't feel right. She would be another good protector for the yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, Adam's off to school and now a hellhound has seduced our Sammy. She takes to our hunky wolf-hound like stink on cheese. Who says a man can't change a woman's mind, even a hellhound's?

Please review.


	11. Jo Gets Her Wish

Plot: Well, it's that time again. Should be time for those puppies of Sam's to been born, don't ya think? Not to mention, Sam is going through some really interesting changes. So what happens when you add Jo going to drastic measures to be with Dean and an angry Ellen to the mix?

A really exciting Muttverse chapter of course! What'd you think would happen? Lol.

Let's see how it goes, shall we?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and J'K lay on the porch relaxing when they heard it coming. A car speeding into the yard and coming their way fast. Sam raised the alarm and J'K joined in.

Who the hell would be speeding in like that? Sam had the time to wonder before the car screeched to a stop at the same time as he had the thought. Bobby yanked his front door open and Dean came out to join Sam now. Both recognized the car and the irate woman climbing out of it. They were both glad she wasn't carrying a gun or someone would be dead by now, if her looks were any indication of her fondest wishes right now.

"Robert Singer! Dean Ross Winchester! This is all your fault! I wish I'd never let your furry ass into my saloon, damn you Winchesters!" Ellen yelled and both objects of her rage backed up in fear.

Sam watched in amusement.

'_I didn't do anything, honest!' We haven't been to visit in weeks, remember?_' Dean said with confused eyes and not letting his eyes leave the pissed off woman.

"Ellen, what the Hell is going on?" Bobby said as he lowered his gun, confused now too.

"You know very well that is going on, Dean Winchester!" Ellen swore some more and suddenly a Rottweiler jumped out of the car and headed their way, a female who was strangely happy to see Dean.

'_Hi, Dean. It's me, Jo. You like my dog body?_' Jo was happy as opposed to her mother who was very pissed off and now they saw why.

'_What did you do, Jo?' Dean asked in surprise, 'What the hell did you do?'_

"And I repeat, What the Hell?" Bobby questioned in shock. Jo was a dog; that was new. No wonder Ellen was mad.

"Yeah, tell them what you did, Joanna Beth. Tell them since you're so damn proud of yourself!" Ellen growled and now Jo looked pissed too, growling in anger a little.

'_It's my life, Mom! Not yours. I wanted this and you can't do a damn thing to change it!_' Jo practically shouted in growls now.

"Don't be so sure!" Ellen shouted back.

Jo ignored her now, focusing on Dean now, licking his face in welcome. Dean seemed unable to resist her. Damn she was gorgeous this way, too!

"Tell them what you did, Jo." Ellen said forcing herself to calm down and seeing how happy Jo was to see Dean making her let up on the anger a little. She sure loved that boy! She loved Dean Winchester like she had loved Bill. Ellen didn't have to like how she had gone about getting him, no sirree!

'_I paid a witch to curse me. Just enough to have a dog body but still be human me on the inside. She made it irreversible, too. In case anyone tried to change me back._' Jo explained and pressed close to Dean now, wanting to stay with him now that she was like him.

Dean knew he should protest but he wanted her to stay too. He loved her too much not to.

'_I love Dean and I won't be without him anymore! Please Mom, try to understand?'_ Jo begged and went to Ellen, looking up at her sadly, licking her hand and nuzzling against her. '_I'm sorry this hurts you but this is what I want.'_

Ellen squatted down and sighed, feeling the anger fade under that look Jo was giving her.

She turned to Bobby looking ready to cry now. "That's not all.

"What else?" Bobby said going to her side now. He had a bad feeling about this.

"The roadhouse, it's gone. My home burned to the ground." She walked to the car opening the back door. Ash lay there, hurt by alive. "Beam fell on the door to the secret cellar as he was coming out. That's why the demons missed him." She was crying now while Bobby helped Ash to the house and laid him out on the couch and checked him over. He had a few bruises and a bump on his head but he was going to be fine.

Ellen just cried now and Ash woke up groggy. "Don't cry, Ellen, I'll be okay. It's just a concussion. We'll be okay." Then he turned to speak to the others, his eyes not entirely focused yet. "I went to get some beer and put some files in the safe there. Ellen had sped out a while before when Jo showed up sick and feverish. She had to take her to the hospital. I was supposed to lock up."

There was a stunned silence between them all now.

"Next thing I know the place is on fire and smoke is everywhere. I ran up to get out of the cellar and, bam, I'm knocked down the stairs. I don't remember anything else until Ellen found me. Jo getting cursed saved our lives. Those demons meant to kill us if they found us there." Ash finished and looked sad now and his head wobbled. He was getting dizzy again and his hands went to his head, and he lay down again.

Bobby pulled Ellen close as she cried and the boys came up to nuzzle her, letting her know they were there for her. Sam went to check on Ash, sniffing his head and smelling the blood there, licking the wound and cleaning it for him. Ash tried to push the Wolf-Hound away but couldn't (Sammy is hard headed when he wants to be). So Ash let him clean it and glared at being treated like a five year old being tended to by a mother hen.

'_So sorry, Ellen. You can stay with us. It's safer here anyway. Don't be mad us anymore, please?'_ Dean pleaded and Ellen sighed in resignation then hugged him. She sure loved that boy, even if he inspired Jo's transformation. At least he hadn't asked to be turned into one!

"It's just so much shit happening at once. First, my daughter gets herself turned into a dog then Ash is nearly killed. Then my home and bar are burned to the ground by demons!" Ellen continued to rant and sniffle a little now. "The dog thing I get, sort of. I don't like it but I get it. Love makes people do some weird shit but now I've lost everything and I'm homeless, damn it! Demons! Hate them!" Ellen glared now and looked pissed at the thought of demons doing that to her bar and her home, and almost killing Ash. It all hit her once and she looked like she might cry again.

"Don't be stupid!" Bobby said firmly and walked her toward the house, "You got us and you will stay here. I got lots of rooms needing occupants. We could use some human company now that Adam's at college." Ellen looked like she was going to argue again, damn stupid pride! And she said Winchester pride was bad! Bobby gave her a stubborn look," I'm not taking No for an answer, Ellen!" He surprised Ellen with a kiss on the cheek, "Please say you'll stay, all of you? I really want you to and, besides, those demons are going to come gunning for you when they figure out they didn't kill you after all." He knew it was safer here than anywhere else she could go.

Ellen looked around the place then at the dog boys then to Jo and then finally to Bobby, thinking hard. "We'll stay. I have to for the insurance money to come in anyway. I need to get the claim in soon, too." Ellen sighed.

"I can help with that part, Ellen, no problem." Bobby sat by her on the porch swing and let her cry onto his shoulder when the urge hit, letting one hand run her back comfortingly. Jo rested her head on her Mom's knee and looked like she was crying, too. Ellen's hand stroked her head as she tried to soothe her as much as she could.

The boys shook with rage and wanted to kill the demons for them for doing what they did to Ellen's family. J'K went to Ellen and offered her comfort as well. The human was obviously important to her mate and she smelled the demons that had done it. They would try for them again, she just knew it. She would protect these new humans too, since it was what her mate would be doing as well. Ellen was jerked out of her crying spell at the feel of J'K's hot nose on her arm.

"Who's this?" She said in surprise. The Wolf-Hound's eyes were like banked embers in a fire pit and her nose was hot the touch. She was as big as Sam and pregnant if she wasn't mistaken.

"That's Sam's mate, J'Koken, J'K for short. She joined us a few weeks ago. She came to kill us and saw Sam and just chose him to be her mate right then. She drove the demons back afterward too. She asked to stay with him and us so we agreed to it. She is whelping Sam's puppies as we speak." Bobby watched as Ellen smiled kindly down at J'K and stroked her furry head and body, feeling her stomach, and checking on the puppies inside her with her hands.

"Tell me everything, Bobby. That is no ordinary dog, is it?" Ellen said and he smiled now.

"No, she isn't." Bobby said and finished telling about how the demon had summoned J'K and how she finally changed into normal dog form and she decided to den with Sam.

"Damn, a real hellhound! Sam, you are one lucky dog. Hellhound dogs are rare and most don't live this long." Ellen said as she stroked her soft fur and let her lick her cheek, "She's very beautiful, Sam. She really does look like you."

'_Thanks, she's a great mate, too. I love her a lot.'_ Sam said as he came over to Ellen now, "_Don't be mad at Dean, please? He didn't mean to make Jo do this, honest."_

"I'm not mad anymore. It's just that…well…she's a dog. My daughter is now a dog." Ellen moaned.

"So are my sons and they are still my sons. Them having dog bodies don't change that, never could have." Bobby said firmly. Sure Jo was a dog now but that didn't make her any less Ellen's daughter.

"I know. I'm still getting used to it. I can't believe this is happening to us." Ellen said gently. "At least she can stop moping now and be with Dean. She moped around after you all left. She sure missed him."

"He missed her, too." Bobby admitted. Dean had moped too. A lot! Bobby took her hand and comforted her again. "Let's get those rooms ready for you guys. You up for it, Ash?" Bobby called.

Ash walked over to them now, still pale but looking better now. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The dogs headed outside while the humans got their rooms ready for themselves. Sam and J'K laid down on the porch keeping watch pressed together. Dean and Jo went off on their own to talk.

'_Call if there's trouble, Sammy._' Dean said as he walked away.

'_We will_.' Sam promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, Dean and Jo found a quiet place to talk.

'_Jo, you didn't have to do this. I wasn't going to leave you, dog or not a dog._' Dean said sadly.

'_Yes, I did. I wanted to be your mate. This was the only way we could be _together.' Jo insisted.

'_But forever? Forever isn't long for dogs. You can never be human again_.' Dean said.

'_Don't want to. I want to be here with you, Dean, I love you. I can be yours completely now. Don't you want me anymore? Don't you love me?'_ Jo sighed now. Great, I go dog for him and he dumps me. Mom will love this!

'_I never said that! I just meant that it's a lot to go through to be with anyone, least of all, me._' Dean explained pressing closer to her side and showing her that he still loved her.

'_I want this with you, Dean Winchester, forever. I love you. You're all I've ever wanted, only you. You know that.' _Jo licked Dean's face now.

'_I love you, too. I want you to stay, too_.' Dean also licked her back, swearing not to let her go away ever.

Jo felt the mating urge kick in at his words and rubbed against him. _'Then mate with me, Dean. Be my true mate.'_ She placed herself in front of him and waited, nudging him with her body hoping he'd take the hint. She felt him mount her and smiled. He took the hint; Dean Winchester always took the hint when it came to women, it was a gift.

'_My mate, my love, forever_.' Dean said happily and made her his own. It felt like Heaven with her and their hearts joined as they mated for what seemed like an eternity. When they were done, they unattached and Jo felt it. She was in whelp, she could just tell. '_Having your pups now, Dean. Our children.'_ Jo sighed happily and perfectly satisfied with being here with Dean. She knew they would be together forever this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen and Bobby were on the porch swing when the lovebirds returned, smiling and so pleased with themselves now. The two humans looked at each other and shrugged, both had seen this coming when they had been unable to see the pair when they came out to sit on the porch.

"Both of you are getting fixed after these litters, I mean it! One litter of Hellhound pups and one litter of part human pups are going to be plenty. I will need help taking care of them as it is."

'_Yes, Bobby.'_ The boys said in unison. Bobby chuckled and went to feed them all. The boys followed him to help but their mates guarded the gate.

Nothing was getting in to hurt their home, their den.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was time.

J'K was having her pups and Sam was flipping out.

J'K was being quiet about it so Sam wouldn't keep trying to keep an eye on her, his eyes anxious. One would think he had never seen a dog have puppies before from the way he was worrying. Then again, they were his pups and that made a huge difference to him.

'_Sam, relax. She's doing fine. It's almost over_.' Dean soothed Sam as best he could. Man, was he overreacting!

'_Are they okay? She's not hurting too much, is she?_' Sam asked. It had been two hours so far. Was it normal for it to take this long?

'_Sam, Bobby did say this would take a while. He would never let anything happen to her or them, you know that._' Dean reminded him for the thousandth time.

'_I'm a Father, Dean. It's so hard to believe.'_ Sam said with tears in his doggy eyes. _'The way our lives were going, I was sure I'd be dead by now. I thought I didn't deserve this, not like you do. I'm part demon still you know, tainted. I messed up with Ruby and let the blood get a hold of me, drank too much of it. That hold will never go away! I did evil things, Dean. I don't deserve this. I just never thought I'd get someone to love, let alone a family of my own.'_ Sam said and sounded sad and happy at the same time. '_I keep expecting the worst. I keep having nightmares of J'K burning on the ceiling, my children slaughtered. All because of me, because of what I am. I don't want my family to die! I couldn't bear it.'_ Sam began to cry now.

A hand touched his head and then hugged him to her, letting him cry.

"Nothing's going to happen to those youngin's or that lady. I won't let it." Ellen reassured him as she tried to ease Sam's fears. "They're just dreams, Sam, not visions. Don't believe them, they're lies."

'_Yeah, Sammy, we won't let anything happen to them._' Jo said coming to nudge her brother-in-law, licking his muzzle, '_They're fine, Sam_.'

'_Demons think we're gone, Dean, or dead. That leaves these people vulnerable, easy targets. Before, we could have protected them, kept them after us rather than them. Better us than those we love, right?'_ Sam said. Dean nodded and it was the truth. Nothing mattered more than them safe, not even their own lives. '_We can't do that now, Dean.'_ Sam cried then sniffled. He looked up and his face was resolute.' _Those sons of bitches don't get them, not a one! Not J'K, not Jo, and, for damn sure, not our children. I'll kill them myself first!_' Sam howled in pain now as his last Hellhound tooth finally broke through. Ellen cleaned his mouth checking to see how much was out and she saw that all of it showed now. Sam was done with that part at least.

That only left the fire pee, which had been going on for a week now, not to mention the passing through walls and doors, and going invisible at times, which were all new developments, thanks to his demon blood and possibly tying himself to a Hellhound that maybe could have done it. He'd slipped into Hell twice now and went frikkin invisible…again. He had passed through the floor, through their bed, and woke up in Hell where demons stared at him in fear. J'K had to go get him to help him get back to the surface, both reeking of sulfur. So lately she had been working with him to teach him how to travel from Hell to Earth and back at will and to do it safely, not to mention how to not accidentally slip down there in his sleep which was by far the freakiest part of his transformation so far.

Sam was now full Hellhound but also still Sam. He felt no different, well, not much. He could sense demons now and he hadn't done that before. He recalled words that made him realize he wasn't evil, just changing.

Bobby had sat him down one day when Sam had been freaking out about going Hellhound and how evil he was now. Bobby had set him straight on that.

"It was going to happen, Sam, becoming a dog weakened your human control over the demon blood. Missouri knew this was coming and warned us because she figured you weren't ready to hear it yet." Bobby had said.

'_So I'm a demon now? No! No!_' Sam had cried, he had fought so hard to not become this.

"No, Sam, Hellhounds aren't demons, they never were. There ain't a drop of demon in them. Hellhounds control demons and keep them in check by dragging them back to Hell. They are good actually. Most of them hate demons with a passion, like J'K does.' Bobby had soothed him, boy was not evil!

'_They come from the pit though_.' Sam said while feeling a little better and not as evil as before, thanks to Bobby's words.

"Well, yeah, but the thing is, God created them from the pit itself to fight the demons, a bit like us Hunters do, and control them, keep them from hurting humans, like God meant them to. Hellhounds are just the Hunters of Hell, like us here on Earth." Bobby explained. 'The pit, in and of itself is not an evil place, what comes out of it dictates if that which comes out of it is either good or evil.'

'_Oh._' Sam said suddenly getting it and then realizing something else, something strangely comforting. _'If I hadn't become a dog when I had, I would be demon right now, wouldn't I? or something damn close to it. Yet once I went dog, it changed it and made me a Hellhound instead. It took the curse and made me into something good, something to fight them with.' _Sam smiled now, he could live with this now, he really could. _'Becoming a dog saved my life didn't it?_' He said this softly now, and knew it was true.

"Yes, Sam, it did." Bobby nodded.

'_If I ever become human again, I'll…_' Sam's eyes went wide as he realized when the other side to the truth he had just learned.

"You'll be demon. Once the blood kicked in, which it already had started to, no thanks to that bitch Ruby and her getting you to drink all of that demon blood. Then you were abusing your powers which were speeding up the change already underway. Yeah, you would have been a demon by now anyways, your change was working through you when the spell hit it. Missouri sensed it last time you saw her." Bobby continued softly, trying to ease Sam into it, and failing miserably at it. "When the dog spell hit, it halted the blood's progression of change in you for a while but didn't stop it. No, you were slowly changing into a demon already. You just starting changing into a Hellhound instead once the spell kicked in. " Bobby patted his shoulder then, "Not all Hellhounds are bad, hell, none of them are. They just did what they were told. Most are not obedient, they would rather take a demon down to Hell over serving them when they order them to do. You saw what J'K did, that's how they really are." Bobby petted him then, brushing a hand over his fur and playing with his ears now, Sam liked it when they did it anyway. "You're not evil, Sam. You're a protector now. That's a good thing." Bobby had hugged him then, petting him.

'_Am I full Hellhound?_' Sam asked, glad he wasn't evil now.

"Yes, yet you are still going to be human inside too, still completely human. You are going to be the first and only full Hellhound and full human inside hybrid in all Existence. Missouri said you would be fine, Sam and I trust her." Bobby sighed now in relief, glad that Sam wasn't upset anymore, that was good.

'_Still getting fixed, right?'_ Sam asked, too many Hellhound puppies would burn down the yard, not to mention, he would like to be able sex with his mate without having pups someday. He still had urges, you know!

"Next week, both of you." Bobby said nodding. It was early enough in Sam's change that his parts were still only regular dog so it would work. The Doc said it should and she had worked with most of his more…exotic puppies all her life. Although Sam was a whole different kind of exotic for her. No normal dog ever transformed into a Hellhound before, he was one of a kind and Bobby wasn't telling her why. She did note that those two specific dogs, the Wolf-Hound and the Rottie, were loved, not as beloved pets, more like…sons, his own children.

There was no doubt those two dogs were special to him. The love and pride in his eyes that they inspired gave him away.

Soon enough the surgery was over. Sam was thrilled and Dean, well, Dean was being Dean, and Dean wasn't taking it well. He was alternating between sulking and pouting. Sam did notice he was doing it less and less now that Jo was getting closer to her time to give birth too. Now he was more anxious and so damned pleased with himself it had stopped being cute a long time ago. Sam was going to kick his ass on principle the next time he sang the 'I'm going to be a Father' song. He hated that song and it didn't go with half the music he 'sang' it to, ugh!

Sam was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of soft squeaks. His heart clenched and his eyes teared up. Dean stood transfixed by the sounds as well, both eyes wide and brimming with tears.

'_My kids…'_ Sam said softly in awe. His family, that was his family in there being born. _'I'm a Father.'_ Sam cried at eh thought , feeling so happy and unworthy at the same time. He would kill for them, die for them, do anything for them. _'Mine.'_ He said possessively, so full of love at the moment.

'_Yours._' Dean said proudly, so happy for Sammy right now he could barely contain it. _'I have nieces and nephews, wow!'_ Dean said in awe as well, '_So proud of you guys, Sammy, so happy for you, for us.'_

'_Me too, bro.'_ Sam smiled, anxious to see them, to touch them, and to kiss them all. To meet them and welcome them to the world. _'I want to see them._' He ran through the door and passed through it to where his children were.

Dean sighed and smiled. He walked to the door and scratched, wanting to share this moment with Sam and the others. Ellen opened it smiling and shook her head in exasperation, "Should have known I couldn't separate you Winchesters, no one ever could. Go on, they're waiting for their Uncle." Ellen said happily, proud of them both.

She had begun to fear they wouldn't get this, to have families, live longer lives and be happy again. She loved those boys so damn much!

'_Hey, Sammy._' Dean said going to his brother's side and nudging him with his shoulder. '_They are so…beautiful.'_ It didn't feel chick-flicky, it felt true. '_They look like you, Sam. So tiny, so perfect.'_ Dean's eyes couldn't stop tearing up at the sight of those puppies suckling from their mother, '_Proud of you, too, J'K. You did great. They are perfect.'_

'_I know, oth..., Dean, sorry not used to the name thing_.' J'K blushed, '_I'm working on it. Dean. Feels nice to see my babies finally. Sam looks so happy.' J_'K said proudly.

And Sam was. Deliriously happy in fact!

He was a Dad to ten perfect puppies and mate to the most beautiful Hellhound he had ever met. He finally had a family of his own and a real home of his own.

'_You're next, Dean_.' Sam said, eyes shining with Joy. '_A few more weeks, bro.'_

'_Then mine will be born and our families will be joined, Sammy._' Dean said, '_Ours._' He eyed J'K, Jo, and the puppies. _'Our family.'_

'_Yes, our family, not just mine, not just yours. Ours._' Sam said softly, placing a paw on Dean's.

'_Ours._' Dean nodded happily, his heart so full of happiness now for what they had found here with the Singers, with J'k, with Jo.' Dean pawed at Sam's shoulder, patting it, _'Love you, Sammy.'_ Dean looked at Sam again.

'_Ours. Love you all, too.'_ Jo and J'K said.

The humans watched this and smiled, tears in their eyes. Missouri included. They all knew it was true. And they all cherished it, would protect it, care for it, but, most of all, they would die for it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later:

The puppies' eyes were open now. Sam, Jr. as he was fondly called, the largest and longest bodied of all the pups lumbered to Ellen, sniffing her, feeling the pull to her grow stronger by the day. He found her and smiled, knowing she was his Hunter, the one he was meant for. He smiled wickedly to himself and then peed on her shoe, claiming her as his Alpha.

Ellen yelped as her shoe caught fire and the pup looked up at her, so like Sam. It had his eyes, hazel with green in it, his exact eyes, but they held fire too, green glowing embers, hellfire in their depths. His breathe smelled faintly of sulfur as well. She picked it up and held it while petting it. Sam Jr. licked her face lovingly his little tail wagging fast and reflecting his happiness.

'You chose me, eh? Hunter dog, WildHunt dog." She smiled as it seemed to nod at her in response. Most would say it wasn't possible for dogs to be that human but she knew better. She knew her family. Sam had done a rare thing no real dog could ever had done. He had given those pups a part of his soul, his humanity, the same humanity his soul held inside that doggy body.

His pups were part human, too. Like Dean's would be. Ellen didn't care as much about that part as the fact that more of her grandchildren were going to be born soon and she looked forward to seeing them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, she had to choose a name for her Hunter Dog. 'Sammy' seemed to fit it since he was so like his father. "Sammy." She named it and wanted to show it to Bobby. He was going to be surprised. Happy but surprised.

"You be a good dog like your dad." She ordered the adorable puppy, "I know you understand me, Sammy." She smiled as it nodded to her.

'_I will be good like Dad.'_ The pup thought to her, smiling back.

"Love you, Sammy." Ellen said loving on it one more time.

'_Love you, too. My Alpha!"_ the puppy thought back.

"Call me Ellen." Ellen said smiling. That pup was so cute!

'_Love you, Al…Ellen._' The pup amended sheepishly, looking so human right then.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Ellen said and headed to the porch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean watched the pup claim his Hunter and smiled.

'_He'll be a good Hunter Dog.'_ Dean said proudly, little guy had attitude, big time!

'_Yes, he will.'_ Sam smiled, '_She named him after me. Can you believe it?_' Then he said softly, '_She said I was a good dog.'_

'_You are, Sammy. You really are._' Dean reassured him and then added, '_He's just like you, Sam.'_ Dean meant it, that pup was a mini-clone of his brother as a human and now, and everyone knew it. '_He's just a small package, in puppy form.'_

'_He's got some human in there, I can feel it. That shouldn't have happened. Half human and half dog, but always both in little ways.'_ Sam said smiling in wonder at his children and at what their human souls had done to their children, how different they were than other dogs now.

'_Since when have we had 'normal' lives, Sammy?'_ Dean sighed, _'We never did 'normal', Sam. Even with our children. Still wouldn't trade our lives for anything.'_

'_Me either.'_ Sam agreed, 'Still pretty messed up though.'

'_Yeah, can't argue with you on that one, but it's a cool messed up.'_ Dean said grinning. He liked being _'messed up_' now.

'_You would!'_ Sam barked and laughed, smiling at his brother's doggy 'I'm awesome' look.

Dean laughed, too.

'_My turn to babysit.'_ Sam said and headed to J'K to give her a break from the puppies, and maybe get a cuddle from her in the process. He loved that Hellhound woman!

'_I'll take the next shift.' _Dean said, wanting to play with his nieces and nephews.

'_Yeah, I could use some alone time with J'K."_ Sam grinned naughtily, thinking sexy thoughts of his mate right at that moment.

'_You're such a horn dog, Sammy.'_ Dean said grinning and walked up to the mom and pups with his brother.

'_Pot, kettle, Dean!'_ Sam laughed, his brother had no room to talk! He put the whore in man-whore when he'd been human.

'_You got a point there, bro, but still…'_ Dean smiled, Sam was blushing, damned if he wasn't!

'_Yeah, I guess I am, too._' Sam grinned, '_She's just so sexy, Dean, I can't help myself!'_

'_Better never stop either, Sammy._' J'K said, standing and heading toward them, heading toward him, her puppies at her heels. _'You two are switching shifts. I want time with my mate.'_

'_Sure thing, hey, kids, let's chase a chipmunk_.' Dean said grinning wickedly.

'_Yay, chase!_' the puppies voices yelped happily, running to their Uncle Dean.

'_Uncle Dean?_' One puppy asked, Dean threw him a fond look.

'_Yeah, kiddo?_' Dean asked.

'_What's a 'horn dog'?'_ Tiny, that was the pup's name, asked.

'_Um…uh…"_ Dean stuttered totally unprepared for that question. '_It's…uh…'_

'_Come on, you beautiful bitch,'_ Sam growled lustfully and seductively eyed her body and smiled, He walked away swaying his doggy body at her sexily, the way she liked most, '_Gonna make you feel good, baby.'_

'_Promises, promises._' J'K smiled and followed Sam, lustfully eying him too. He was so sexy, that mate of hers!

'_That, nephew, is a horn dog.'_ Dean laughed at his brother's behavior, Sam chuckled.

'_Pot, Kettle, Dean.'_ J'K said as she walked away. Sam had filled her in on Dean's overzealous mating rituals from before he transformed to a dog. It had been an impressive list, to say the least.

'_Have fun, you two!'_ Dean called, _'I got this!'_

'_Up for some company, sexy?'_ Jo said sneaking up on him, smiling.

'_Always.' _Dean grinned, licking her quickly and rubbing his muzzle into her neck and face. He licked her nose as well.

'_Aunt Jo!'_ The puppies flocked around her now, making her long for her own.

'_Hey, guys!_' Jo smiled and lay down so they could climb on her and play with her easier.

'_Tired?_' Dean asked her, nuzzling her again, worried.

'_A little. They're moving almost all the time now. I can't sleep well when they do that.'_ Jo said yawning,

He leaned into her stomach, licking it and rubbing it with his nose now, trying to calm them down so she could rest. '_Let Mommy sleep, come on, guys!'_ and was surprised when they listened. They were still at their Daddy's thoughts and voice.

'_Gotta get you to do that more often.'_ Jo yawned widely and lay her head on her crossed paws, her eyes rapidly closing. '_They sure love their Daddy's voice. They're going love you, Dean.' _

'_Good, cause I love them already. So that will work out fine. Love you, babies. Love you, too, Jo.'_ He whispered to her stomach then licked her face. 'Sleep, baby, I got them.'

Jo was already asleep now smiling contentedly.

'_Chipmunk Chase!'_ The kids cried out happily, yipping and wriggling in expectation now, unable to be still at the thought of fun with their Uncle.

'_Gonna get us a Chipmunk.'_ Dean drawled. Then he and the puppies ran off to find it, barking and yipping happily.

Jo just slept and waited for her babies to be born soon.

Dean was going to be such a good father!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, doggy kisses and playtime for all reviewers, promise! Bring treats, and alcohol if you prefer. Dean and the others will thank you for it.

All puppies are free to a good home. Personally, I'm getting a Hellhound one, I like'em fiery!

Petting dogs and puppies is optional of course, but always seems to happen, enough said.


	12. Puppies for Jo and Dean

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Plot: **Jo is having her puppies and Bobby has some decisions to make, like who gets a chance to have one.

Meanwhile, like their fathers, these puppies have a mind of their own. They are given the chance to pick some Hunters for themselves. I wonder who they will choose?

In the meantime, our favorite Archangel John Winchester makes an appearance and wants to see if he can get a pup for his son's in 'Our Father The Angel' and gets a surprise of his own! Surely you won't want to miss that part, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jo pawed at the door and her Mom opened it, checking her out so see if she was okay. "Honey, you okay?" It was six in the morning.

'_Puppies are coming, it's time._' Jo thought to her Mom, '_Don't tell Dean yet. Let him sleep in, he'll just hover.'_

"Tell Sam at least." Ellen suggested, he would keep Dean somewhat calm. "Don't keep him out of the loop on this, he'll want to be here for you."

Sure he'd hover and be overprotective, but he'd be there for her and that was what mattered. Besides, those were his kids in there, he had a right to be there if only for this.

'_Fine, I'll tell Sam. Let him in, would you?'_ Jo said and groaned as a doggy whine met her ears, a decidedly _Dean_-sounding whine. _'Fuck, let Dean in.'_ She lay in the doggy bed now and breathed to relax. She could feel the puppies trying to get out now. They were going to come fast when they came out. Persistent and decidedly pushy things, so like their father. Dean was the same way! She breathed through another contraction. She felt it fade for a moment and turned to see Dean leaning into her now. He licked her muzzle and smiled proudly, but she could see the worry hiding skillfully behind that look; Dean trying not to panic.

'_Please, let me stay here. I won't interfere or hover, or give you any reason to kick me out, promise! Please let us stay in here this time?'_ Dean begged, whining while putting a paw on Sam's, making him stay when he tried to leave them now. Sam just whuffed at him but stayed put, Dean wanted him to stay and he would.

'_Fine, you stay. But you annoy me, you are so out of here.' _Jo warned her Mate and smiled anyway at him. _'This will be hard enough without dealing with you in overprotective mode, too. Be patient and you can stay.'_

'_I'll be good, I promise!_' Dean said, laying his head next to hers for a minute before hustling to lay on a blanket by Sam a few feet from where Jo was having her puppies. '_I love you, Jo. Can't wait to see our puppies!'_

'_Me either._' Jo said smiling and wincing as her water broke. _'Damn, it's time. That was my water.'_ Sure enough the dark balloon thing lay there, but she ate it up and cleaned the bed as the water pod was ejected, keeping the bed clean and dry for the babies, keeping it a nice place for them to come to. Now she felt them pushing and she moaned a little as she helped it get out, then she nuzzled it to a nipple and it began to drink as she licked it clean, and it wiggled as she did it, then went to drink again.

Dean leaned as close as he could to see the puppy, and grinned happily, running back to sit by his brother. '_It's a boy._' He said and Sam licked his muzzle softly.

'_Congrats, Dean, you are now officially a father.'_ Sam said smiling as well, both watching as the next one fought to come out, Jo helping it. She cleaned it spotless then let it feed, making sure it found its way to a nipple. This went on for several minutes and an hour later, Jo was licking and feeding ten puppies, and feeling exhausted now. Dean came up and licked her muzzle happily, whuffing how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. He said their babies were gorgeous and she had done so great. She would be a wonderful mom and he promised to love her forever for this, and for just being her, for loving him and taking a chance on him like she had. He promised to protect and love her and the puppies forever and always, to be a good father and said Sam and J'k would be there for her, too. He said they all loved her very much.

'_I love you, too, Dean. They really are the most beautiful puppies ever, aren't they?'_ Jo responded sleepily, '_I love all of you but especially the puppies, even Sam's, well, ours, too, really. All of them are all ours, right?'_

'_Yes, they are._' Sam said and then licked her as well, smiling with a wide happy grin that spoke volumes at how he felt the same as Dean about this. '_Our families, yours and mine, they're complete now.'_

'_Yes, Sammy, they are.' _Dean said going to stand closer to both of them now_, 'We never thought we'd ever get this, a family again. We're so happy with you guys, both you and J'k. And now our babies, such precious babies they are, too!'_

'_Can I see my children, too?_' J'k said approaching and they moved to let them see them. '_Oh, Jo, they are spectacular!' _She said reverently, and licked them softly in their sleep and nuzzled her, licking her cheek, too. _'We are one, our families are now one. Not separate litters, but one very large family now. Our large family now, right? I can share them with you? You can be mother to my babies, too, Jo, please?' _J'k pleaded, wanting them to be hers and theirs desperately.

'_Yes, J'k, they will be yours, too. That means yours are mine, too. We will both be their mothers, they will be their fathers, we will be one not two separate ones. We'll take care of them together.'_ Jo agreed yawning. _'Watch them while I nap will you? I'm wiped!'_

'_We'll do that._' J'k promised, taking a spot by where Jo lay, watching the puppies and loving them already. Hers, too. Such wonderful babies. She couldn't wait for them to meet their new brothers and sister, the other babies waiting at the door to come in but not ready to meet yet. They were going to have so much fun together, all those babies. She also swore to annihilate anyone or anything that came near them in any attempt to harm them. She would rip them apart. '_No one hurts my babies, either litter of them, no fucking one!'_ She growled protectively, with love in her heart for her family filling it completely now.

'_Five boys, five girls._' Dean reported and smiled down as they wiggled and crawled until they were comfortable and now the puppies slept too. '_They are so perfect, Sammy! They look like us, both of us. I feel they are like ours, part human and part dog. Part human thanks to the human souls inside both of us now.' _He stayed away while they slept and he gazed at them lovingly, _'Such beautiful Children!'_

Dean and Sam took watch over the new puppies, already mentally adding them to J'K's puppies, all one family, not separate. The boys would share their puppies, raise them together. Both Jo and J'k knew their doggy mates would like this and so they would allow it. Besides, they were right, their puppies needed each other and this way they would have that. It was a great idea and the adults all thought so, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Adam was working on some knives, sharpening them when he felt something warm touch his bare foot. Something small. He looked down and smiled. It was one of the newest puppies, his nephew. The pup had been sneaking out of its enclosure and laying against him every chance it got. The others had given up on any hope of keeping it from happening after a bit.

That pup just wanted that boy, and that was that! He had chosen his hunter and would stay with him. Adam was flattered to be chosen but uncertain if he should keep it. He would be going back to college soon, when break ended, and couldn't have a dog in his dorm.

He picked up the small animal and sat it in his lap, putting the knives up even as his pup licked one, seeing what it was. Licking it again as he seemed to like them. Go figure, Dean's pups liking weapons, just like their father. "Hey, boy. I need to name you soon, I know that."

'_Name me then. I'd settle for Rex or something! My name will not be 'boy' will it?_' the puppy thought to him. So human, so not doglike. Like all the others, he did not behave in a strictly doggy fashion but a mixture of both. His expression was one of annoyance. An expression Adam had never seen a dog have on its face before, looking almost human-like with that look on its face.

"Blackie?" Adam asked.

'_No.'_ the pup said firmly, not liking the name instantly.

"Spot?" Adam teased.

'_Not on your life, Alpha._' The pup parried and won. Yah, _not_ one spot on him, _not_ going to be named '_Spot!'_

"Rex?" Adam said seriously now, liking it.

The pup considered this name and tried it on its lips. Liking it now as well.

'_Yes, I like that one!'_ The pup agreed. Adam picked him up and touched their noses, smiling dopily into its chocolate brown eyes. "Rex, my Rex." Adam said and smiled, petting it happily and kissing it as he licked Adam's nose with his soft little tongue.

He looked at Bobby and smiled as Bobby caught him loving on it…_yet again_.

"I can't keep him." Adam said sadly, "I can't have him in my dorm." Adam looked at the pup with such longing, it broke Bobby's heart.

"Idjitry must be genetic! He has to stay here, boy. He needs trained and raised to be a Hunter dog. That's my job and theirs. He ain't just any dog. Hell, he's ten times more special than a WildHunt dog. Not just dog, but human. Adam, these dogs hold sparks of humanity in them, a large chunk of it I wager. No dog has ever held both human and dog in it before. Ever! These dogs will be the best, dogs that think like Human Hunters, fight like them, know all they know, but yet their doggy DNA will dictate they do it all as a dog. They will be the most skilled and most sought after, and most adaptable dogs in the history of Hunter Dogs! He could never live with normal humans, he needs to stay here, always here or on the hunt. He would never fit in anywhere else, son." Bobby held out a hand and took the pup, petting it. "He'll always be yours, Adam, he chose you; they never change their minds. They belong to those they choose, whether they are with them or not. You can visit him or we can bring him when we visit. Then when you hunt, he will stay with you then. It's okay, son. You don't have to worry about losing him, he's yours forever now."

"You're mine!" Adam said petting Rex now, happy he wouldn't lose him. He really wanted to keep him.

'_My Alpha_!' Rex yipped and wiggled until Bobby let him go to Adam now, licking his face over and over, making him giggle a little. "Rex, stop that!" Adam said smiling and the dog gave him a smirking look, amusement dancing in its brown eyes. "Call me Adam, can you do that?' Ada m asked the happy puppy, it's tail wagging a million miles an hour now.

'_Ad…am._' The puppy said and smiled in its own doggy fashion, testing the name, trying to learn it. _'Ad…am. Adam. Adam. My Alpha, Adam._' The pup finally managed, smirking proudly in a Dean-like fashion, making Adam smile more, so like his brother, so human in that expression. _'I love you, my Hunter. Adam.'_

"I love you, too, Rex. My Hunter dog." Adam said smiling.

'_Not Hunter Dog, none of our litters. We are Huntlings, bred and pure. We are the most powerful of all Hunter dogs. Even more powerful than them. More like Hunters, Hunters in animal form. Special._' Rex said, _'I choose you, Adam, for my Hunter I will love and protect you.'_

"Me, too." Adam said, "Huntlings, that is your names, 'little Hunter' is what it means, you know that, right?'

'_Yes, I know that._' Rex whuffed then yawned. Adam carried him to the enclosure and the pup cuddled into the other puppies. '_Love you.'_

"Love you, too." Adam said and left him to her care. He was met by his brothers, smiled in amusement at them. "_Huntlings_. You created a new breed of Hunting dogs, good for you." He was proud of them. "Does Bobby know?"

'_Yes, he knows, Rex told him_.' Sam said and nudged his brother, who grinned proudly. '_See, we are special! Told you we were.'_

'_We always were, Sammy.' _Dean grinned on, '_And they will breed together, yours and ours, and the breed will go on. There will be more of them, and they will choose more hunters, and eventually be a specialized breed just for Hunters, and only ones they to choose, not chosen by the Hunter but choosing their own each time. We did something here, something that will live on. We have a legacy now, Sammy!'_ He nudged Sam back now, chuckling in Doggy fashion, _'Knew we would, someday. So proud of you, Sam.'_

'_Proud of you, too, Dean. We're Fathers, Dean. We have families. We have a home. All things we never thought to have, we have it now. I am so happy now, all because you and I pissed off the wrong sorcerer. Or was it the right one?'_ Sam said softly, happiness coming from him waves now.

'_It was the right one, Sammy. I'm sure of it.'_ Dean said smiling as well. '_The best thing that ever happened to us. We finally got lucky when we got cursed, Sam. We got what we always wanted the moment it happened. I rather like being a dog, don't you, bro?' _Dean really did like being this way, being a dog suited him to his core.

'_Yeah, I think I do. We may have had the worst luck but damn, it got better once we became dogs. No demons or vamps trying to kill us. No more being torn apart. Just us, being dogs, having families, Hunting as dogs with Bobby, and others. This is a good life, bro.' _Sam agreed and headed to take a walk with J'k who waited on the porch for him. '_Be back later. You just enjoy those kids, Dean. They are just perfect!'_

'_Yeah, they are._' Dean agreed, laying down and watching them softly, with eyes of love and devotion, just for them. His children, all _ten_ of them. Then there were Sam's, also his, too.

J'k and Sam walked and spent time together for the next few hours. _Finally _having what they always wanted.

A family of their _own._

A _complete_ family, now that Dean's puppies were born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was doing research one day, and he smelled smoke. He followed the faint trail of it to his shoe where a puppy sat watching him smiling. Beside it sat _another_ puppy, a Rottie. Both looked at him in a distinctly _familiar_ way. Like they _owned_ him now.

Bobby put out the fire with coffee and picked them up, sitting them on his desk. Smiling, he looked at them and sighed. "Both of you? _Really?_"

'_Yep.'_ Said Dean's puppy laconically, arrogantly smiling with a definite arch in one doggy brow. '_We're yours. Our Hunter. Bobby. Alpha.'_

'_Uh huh, what he said._' Said Sam's puppy grinning at Bobby's burnt shoe. '_I claimed you, my Hunter!'_

Bobby just petted them and loved on them, smiling happily. Now he had two sets of Winchesters to deal with…and love, with _all_ his heart! "My _kids_."

'_Our Hunter._' The pups said together. '_We love you, Bobby!'_ Their eyes shone bright, one set hazel like _his_ father, the other hazel, like _her_ father. Human souls winking out of oh-so-human eyes. Bobby's eyes shimmered with tears as he realized the gift he'd been given. They would be _his _children, just as their fathers had been.

"I love you both so much, too. Gonna raise you right, both of you." He smiled at them, so fatherly at that moment, "Never letting you go, kids!"

'_Couldn't lose us if you tried.'_ Sam's pup smirked, '_Never could. We're yours now!'_

"Yes, you are." Bobby said and went to get them some food and water. He made a mental note to pick up a multipack of dog tags and collars for all of them. And licenses for the ones that stayed here, the puppies that chose Hunters here. They would get their shots this week, the booster ones. Also vet visits. Wait, Jodi's friend, Thom something. He was a vet and had helped J'k. Maybe…he could do a house call?

Bobby picked up the phone as he watched the pups run to the food bowls and the adults go to theirs. He had stuff to do for them.

Eventually needing to find them homes. He got out his list of contacts and hunters he knew, trying to decide who to call to come see them. Dorian, Dante, Henriksen, Rufus, and Jodi, she could use one, too. Jo and Ash, too. Maybe some of the ones he was closest to. He got busy with the list and, after making the vet appointment, he started his phone calls. Starting with Jodi and moving down the list.

All agreed to come see if one claimed them as theirs. They said they would be there soon as they could get there, and Bobby promised to wait to call more in until they got theirs.

_Soon_, he thought happily, soon they might have their Hunters, _his children would find their Hunters_.

Yeah, the boys weren't the only ones that considered them their children, every one of those puppies.

Bobby and the others felt the _same _way. They would protect them and love them.

But most of all,

They'd _die _for them!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jodi watched as the puppies milled around the adults and ran off to play.

"So how does this work? Do I pick one or…?" She looked at him uncertainly, "You said they were Huntlings, what are huntling?"

Bobby handed her a soda and explained. "They are a new breed of Hunter dogs; they are like Human Hunters but with special skills and in animal form. They have pieces of human soul in their doggy ones; they are for all intensive purposes, human, too. All Hunter dogs, whatever the breed, always choose their Hunter's. It is the way it works. You do not choose the dog, it chooses you. It is your partner in the Hunt, not your pet. It lives with you, it fights with you, it Hunts with you, It kills for you, and eventually it dies protecting you. It is the way they are."

"So, Sam's are part Hellhound and part Human? And Dean's are part Dog and part Human?" Jodi asked. Those were some _very_ special pups, and they looked so normal, too.

"Yeah, you still want to see if one claims you?" Bobby asked, worried. Sam and Dean looked upset, afraid she would reject their puppies. They liked her, and they could tell the pups did, too.

'_You won't take one if they claim you, Jodi? What's wrong with our children?'_ Dean asked upset, why _wouldn't_ she want one?

"No, no, Dean, not like that! I do want one. I do. Nothing is wrong with them, they're perfect. I'm just worried _they_ won't like _me_!" Jodi said sadly, would they like her? She wasn't a Hunter so why would they? "I'm not a Hunter like you guys."

"Yes, you are. You became one when you fought the zombies, and you became like us when you let us train you to protect yourselves like us. All of you are Hunters, all of those we helped before and once you took our advice, and let us protect you like we do. So, yeah, they _will_ choose you, Hunter or not." Bobby said and she looked relieved.

"So…how do I do this?" Jodi asked, "Do I stay on the porch or go out and stand with them? Do I stand a distance?" How _did _they do this?

"Just play with them, pet them, do puppy stuff, let them get your scent then stand off from them. See if any approach. Stay for the night and see if one comes to you on its own." Bobby said gently, "Let them decide for themselves, you will know if they choose you. Sam's will set your shoe on fire with its pee and Dean's will nudge you and lay at your feet."

"Okay, I'll see if they like me." Jodi said smiling uncertainly, "I sure hope so." She now approached the milling puppies and played with them all, taking the time to pet and pick them up, loving on each one. Then she eventually moved to one side and waited to see if any approached, while a couple eyed her curiously, and cautiously approached her, let her pick them up and love on them a bit. Then ran back to their brothers and sisters again.

She shrugged and went back to the porch.

"Now we wait and see. They should choose soon." Bobby reassured her, "Let's go in, Ellen and the others should have supper ready by now. I'll be in soon. I have to feed the dogs."

"Can I help?" Jodi asked, wanting more time with the puppies, they were all _so_ adorable!

"Sure, it's this way." Bobby said and soon they had to food out for the puppies and the adults, Sam and Dean eating separately but in the same area. Dean with his kibbles and Sam with his pedigree. She watched them eat and chuckled.

"Dean likes the kibble better?" She asked as they headed into the house.

"Yeah, it's as close as he can get to a cheeseburger. Sam likes the healthier stuff, J'k, too."

"Take it she's the Hellhound I saw earlier, the other wolf-hound?" Jodi smiled, J'k was beautiful! The most gorgeous wolf-hound she had ever seen, next to Sam that was. _Big as a horse, too!_ Like Sam.

"Yeah, she came to kill me and them, and fell for our tall boy faster than snow melting on a hot day! Been together since. Took Sam's doggy form to woo him, so to speak. It worked." Bobby said, "Jo was human like them, got herself cursed on purpose so she could be a dog/human hybrid like the boys. She really loved Dean so it made sense to do what it took to be with him. They found the perfect mates with those girls. Sam is a full Hellhound now, thanks to the demon blood, but with a human soul; it makes sense he'd end up with a Hellhound."

"Sam is a…_Hellhound?_" Jodi said, surprised. "He had been human; I thought the demon blood was dormant."

"It wasn't. That Ruby bitch gave him too much of it when Dean was in Hell, and it was already turning him. When he got turned Dog, it slowed it down but didn't stop it. It eventually turned him a month ago, but into a Hellhound, not a demon. If he were to go back to human, well, he would be one." Bobby said sadly, "He can never change back, Jodi. He'll be a demon as soon as he does."

"That's not fair! He was such a good person, he didn't deserve that." Jodi said taking the plate that Ellen offered her. "So that's why they don't try to change back?"

"That and I think they _like_ being dogs now. They haven't expressed an urge to be human again. They have a family and a home here, along with wives to love. I'm pretty sure they are content the way they are, much happier than they used to be really." Bobby reassured her and smiled, "They're still my boys, under all that fur; they're still my sons."

"Yeah, they're still there, even I can see that." She smiled and smelled _smoke_…and urine? She looked down to see two puppies at her feet, well, one at her feet. The other was climbing her pant leg, and almost to her lap. She helped it the rest of the way up. One was a Rottie, the other a Wolf-Hound. One male, Sam's. One Female, Dean's.

'_Hunter.'_ The Rottie thought to her, licking her face. _'Chosen Hunter.'_ Her eyes teared up at the words, so full of devotion and love. '_You are my Alpha now, I am your Huntling.'_

Bobby poured water on her shoe as she picked up the wolf-hound with the hazel eyes, _so_ Sam-like. "I take it you chose me, too." The puppy nodded as if it understood what she had said and she was amazed. "He _understands_ me?"

"Every word, all of them are _very_ human. Some think more human than others though but they understand and think like humans do. Talk to him." Bobby encouraged her.

"You are my Huntling, too?" Jodi asked in wonder, _two_ chose her, _two puppies!_ One from each Winchester, such cute children from such good-looking sires. With good hearts to match. _Such good boys!_ Such _perfect_ children.

'_Yes, Jodi, I am yours._' The puppy thought to her and chuckled in a very Sam-like way_. 'Yes, I read minds. I have inherited Father's gifts, sort of. Don't be so shocked.'_ It seemed to be smirking in a very smug way now.

"He reads _minds?_ Psychic puppy." Jodi laughed and they looked at the puppy, curiously.

"Wonder if more will have that gift?" Bobby asked Ellen and she smiled,

"Probably. Sam did have dormant powers. They probably carried over in his genes to them. We should keep an eye out for them showing up now." Ellen said and laughed.

The puppies were sent to play with the others again and they spent the evening talking.

The next day, Jodi left for work early, leaving the puppies there. They had to stay there but she would visit often.

They were _her_ Huntlings after all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(John the Angel visits and gets puppies for boys in "Our Father The Angel"! One for Dean and one for Sam!)**

Bobby got the shock of his life as John appeared in his study. Both dogs nearly attacked him on sight.

John let them test him. He let them cut him with silver…and iron. He drank holy water and salt, cringing in disgust as it went down. Now they stared at him in shock and surprise and he explained.

"I _am_ John Winchester. A version of him at least." John explained after getting himself a beer from the fridge and the other's joined him, including the puppies and their parents. He petted and loved on them while sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I have to explain the dynamics of the Multi-Worlds for you to understand how I can be here. Will you listen?"

"Okay." Bobby agreed and the others nodded in approval.

He gave them the long version, explaining it all and then going into how he had met the other sons of his in other worlds and how he was trying to spend time with them since they had no father and he really wanted to make up for the ways the other hims' had messed up. "I was told by God that there was a new breed of puppies and they were going to be a force for good. They were meant to help Hunters and they only exist here in your World. I came to see if I could find two for the other yous in my World, my sons there."

"They choose their own Hunters, you know that, John." Bobby said and smiled, "Yeah, I believe it's you. There is only one John Winchester and you most _definitely_ are him! So you're an archangel, so how would you do it without them meeting the boys?" Bobby was curious how they would do this. If anyone could do it, an archangel could!

"They have human souls sort of, right?" John verified. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"I will just read their souls' paths and see which ones were or ever if any are meant for them. If not, I won't bother them too much." John said confidently. He looked at the boys and bit a lip, thinking. "Would you consider…nah, you don't need me." John sighed. They had families and were happy. Why would they want to spend time with him? Even as dogs, they were his sons. He wasn't bothered by the dog thing.

One pup nipped at his pant leg, peeing on his foot. He looked down and chuckled, "Looks like one chose me, too." It looked up at him and barked loudly, persistently pawing his leg. He picked it up and smiled, loving on it. He looked at its path and grinned, "It's meant for _me,_ wow, _I got a dog!"_ He petted it between the ears. "You'll be mine, just mine. The others are theirs, right?"

'_Yes, I am yours, my Hunter!'_ The puppy thought to the angel. '_You're my Angel Alpha!'_

"Yes, I am." John said and shrugged. "Would you consider letting me spend time with you boys? Like I do them?"

The boys considered this. He was still Dad, sort of. _'We are dogs, you do get that, right?_' Dean thought apprehensively, '_You'd still want to be our Dad?'_ Why would he?

"Yes, I would love to be your Dad here. It would be short visits to protect the timeline but I could still come sometimes. Would that be okay? I know it's not all the time, but I'll be here when I can." John said softly, uncertain if they would risk another on again, off again relationship with him, "But if we make a date to spend time, I will show up, promise. I still have to help them, and Heavenly stuff but I will make time for you."

'_We'd like that, Dad._' Dean said, both dogs approaching him and smiling, licking him happily. '_Want to try seeing if any of them choose your boys?'_ Dean was actually curious if the other thems would get one.

"Sam?" John asked worried.

'_Yeah, I want this with you, too.'_ Sam said softly, '_Do your thing. See if any of them will be theirs.'_

John nodded and stood over the pups, glowing with power, holding out both hands over them.

'_How will we know one is chosen?'_ Dean asked.

"They will glow like me." John said smiling. Minutes later, two puppies glowed. One from Dean's litter and one from Sam's litter. He picked them up and they soon stopped glowing. Then picked up his own puppy, holding them close and laughing as they licked him senseless. "Would you be up for something this weekend?"

"Sure, what you thinking?' Dean asked curious, what can one do if they are a dog, really?

"A drive-in movie, maybe. I'll bring the doggy treats for snacks for you?" John smiled at their happy look, "I could drive us there…in the Impala."

Dean was so happy he could barely contain it. Riding. In his Impala. The Impala! _'Deal!'_ He whuffed happily.

'_Yeah, Deal!'_ Sam agreed then looked worried. '_Does he know about Adam?'_

"Adam, my other son, Adam Milligan?" John asked confused, "What about him? Is he hurt?"

"No, Adam's fine. The boys saved him and his mom from ghouls. Then his mom died almost two years ago, he came here to find them, the boys, to spend time with them. He was living in his car. He had lost everything when his mom died of cancer. So we got him to move in and finish school here in Sioux Falls. He goes Stanford now. It's his first year. You just missed him; he left to go back to school a couple days ago. He comes back for breaks and holidays." Bobby explained to a worried John, who relaxed now and looked a cross between happy and relieved.

"When will he be here again?" John asked expectantly.

"This Summer. Beginning of June, I think. He'll be here all summer. He'll be hunting with me this summer while he's out of class." Bobby said and got an idea. "Hey, why don't you take him on his first Hunt? You know how to and you were the best. He'd like that. I can take him another time. You can go on hunts with him sometimes, help out?"

"So he did get into Hunting? I was trying to keep him out of it." John said sadly and both boys laid their heads on his legs, trying to comfort him.

'_We had a hell of a time getting him to wait this long, Dad. He fought us tooth and nail but we got him to agree to only do it on breaks and after he gets out of school. He was going to do it whether we did it with him or not!'_ Sam said and John nodded sadly.

"Yeah, it's the blood. Us Winchesters are born to Hunt. I just hoped he had a chance at not doing it. I don't want it to kill my kids!" John said softly, resigned and then brightened. "I'll do it. I'll come by to take him on a hunt, you should go, too. In case the hunt goes too long and I have to go cause of the timeline issue."

'_That would be a good idea, and, Dad, don't worry, we won't be mad if you have to go. We get what happens if the timeline breaks. None of us want erased from existence.'_ Dean said, '_It's not like you want to go, so we understand.'_

'_You will be there when it counts. We're okay with that.'_ Sam agreed and they licked their children goodbye. '_See you someday, kids. Be good to the other us's, okay?'_

'_I will, Dad._' Both Sam's puppies said grinning. _'I can't wait to meet my Hunter. I just feel like he's there, Dads, I do. I feel like…he's waiting for me.'_ The one that wasn't John's dog said happily, '_I can't wait to meet him! Will he still be my Dad there, if you're my Dad's here?'_ The pup asked to understand the time paradox thing.

"Only if you want them to. It's up to you." John said gently, "I will explain but if you choose for them to just be your Hunters, and keep these boys as your Dads, that's fine, too."

'_I would like him to be my Dad, too. Is that okay, Dads, with both of you? Moms, is that okay?'_ Sam's pup asked worried about hurting his parents' feelings.

'_It's fine, son. It's perfectly okay with us.' _Jo and the others said together. And the Pups smiled.

'_I feel my Hunter, too.'_ Dean's pup spoke up, she was smiling happily. '_Can't wait to meet him.'_

"Can they come visit, when you do, John? So that they can spend time with their folks?" Bobby asked, "If it's okay."

"I can do that." John said, kissing all the pups in his arms, "I'll bring you back to visit them, you'll see them again, all of you."

'_Good, we want to visit.'_ Dean's pup spoke up and the other's barked in.

"I have to go now. My time is up here. I will be back on Saturday, at 5pm. Be ready and pick the movie, okay?" John said getting ready to go, he could feel the time growing thin already.

'_Okay.'_ Sam and Dean said nodding He leaned down and kissed them goodbye. Then vanished on the spot.

"John an Angel, who knew?" Bobby chuckled and opened the door, letting the pups and parents out again. Then headed out to feed them.

'_So, we gonna give him a chance? To be a Dad?'_ Sam asked softly, he wanted this chance.

'_I want to, do you, Sammy?_' Dean said and waited for Sam's response. _'It couldn't hurt to try. He seems like he'll be a good Dad. And I miss him, it feels like being with him, if I could be with this Angel one. Could we do it, Sammy?'_

'_I feel the same. I miss Dad, too.'_ Sam said sadly, '_You think he'd still love us, even if we were dogs, if he were alive now?' _Sam really _did_ wish his Dad hadn't died; he wanted to share this with him.

'_I'm sure he would, Sammy.'_ Dean said licking his brother's ear and nudging him gently, _'He loved us, Sam. Now we got another chance, let's make the best of it.'_

'_I will.'_ Sam said and headed out behind the house, Dean followed him. Bobby waited and then went to see what was taking them so long and it broke his heart to see why.

They were laying on their father's grave and both were crying. Their eyes stared up at the tombstone and there was such grief there in them. So _human_ in their grief.

Bobby backed away and let them be.

They missed their Dad. After all these years, they _still _missed him. _Still_ felt the pain of losing him and it had the power to break their hearts every time. That pain had _never_ lessened or healed.

Bobby sat up and waited for them to come in. He watched them be welcomed by J'k and Jo with kisses and all four slept close together that night, Dean's head on Sam's head, Jo's on Dean's back and J'k's on Sam's back. Offering comfort to their grieving mates. Puppies slept around them and Bobby headed to bed, where Ellen waited.

He sent a silent prayer to the God of John.

'_Please let that angel come back to them, and dear God, please let this heal them!'_

'_Please, please, let this take my sons pain away!'_

And he meant every word, with all his _Father's_ heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

More puppies will be given homes next chapter.

Stay tuned!


	13. Claiming Their Hunters

**(Welcome to my new universe, the Winchester Muttverse. In this universe, our favorite boys are now stuck as Dogs themselves and can't change back.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. Yes, there will be one, sort of. No vessels though, they want our doggy brothers dead. Michael and Raphael are after them. Cas gets some help from another world to help protect and stop the Apocalypse. **

**Enter John and family from "Our Father The Angel" come to help them, on God's orders. Here's hoping John can help protect his new set of sons before Michael gets to kill them. Gabriel comes later, he's doing recon for him right now. Look for our favorite Trickster angel in next chapters, promise!**

**Plot: **Our Doggy Brothers get to meet their Angelic versions and pups get named and some more find their Hunters. Dante finds a new duty that comes with being the Pheonix and all the Hunters find out that they have new roles in an Apocalypse. And the Doggy Brothers learn of a deadly new threat to their families and it may destroy their happy lives. Hopefully their new friends can help them survive this and save their World from a Heavenly attack on all they love.

As Dogs, can they win this Apocalypse this time? Or is all lost?

Xxxxxxxxx

Bobby chuckled as the puppies licked Adam's face now, nipping at his hair and ears. "Rex! Hunter! Hold still, I have to get your tags on!" Adam tried to catch them but they kept wiggling away, and eventually he had them on the puppies he loved on them now, and admired their tags. "You look so great, both of you. My niece and Nephew, and my Huntlings!" He carried them to the door and put them out, "Go play with your brothers and sisters."

'_Yes, Adam!'_ They whuffed and ran to bite their Dads' tails again, making their proud fathers yelp a little but turn around and play with them anyway.

"See you got around to naming them." Bobby said and Adam nodded happily.

"She named herself actually and asked if she could be called Hunter. I told her it was a boy's name but she said it wasn't and she liked it. So I named her Hunter. She was fond of it." Adam said and grabbed a cookie from the plate he offered.

"You going back tomorrow?" Bobby asked and he nodded again.

"Classes start on Wednesday." Adam said and added, "I'm going to miss it here."

"Another two years, and, hey, Easter and spring break are coming up. You have a first Hunt coming up, remember?" Bobby said.

"Can they come with me?" Adam asked, hoping they could. "John's still taking me, right? You, too?"

"Of course, it's training for both you and the pups. Something simple to begin with." Bobby said, they had to learn to hunt as a team. When Adam hunted, the pups would have to go with him. "And we promised to go with you, so don't worry, he'll be here. He's just not allowed to stay too long, it could hurt the timeline."

"I would like to meet him." Adam said and sighed, "Think he'll want to see me?"

"Already said he did, so relax." Bobby said and there was a loud series of thuds in the living room now. They went in to see the most remarkable sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys from the other world sat on the floor and moaned in pain and glared at their Dad while a version of Bobby held on for dear life to the couch, perilously dangling from it. The pups were cradled protectively in their arms, Sam and Dean held theirs and John stood holding his, looking down at them awkwardly.

Adam stood staring at John. He knew he wasn't his Dad but…he looked so much like him! He was frozen and suddenly really nervous! "Dad?" He gulped out and John turned to see him. Both frozen and nervous, both so wanting to make a move toward each other. This went on for a minute; so much so that Bobby decided to break the tension with a joke to relax them.

"Are all your landings that bumpy, John?" This World's Bobby said and went over to hug the man. Shaking his hand, he said, "Good to see you again. I see you brought the others." Adam came over to help as well. He waited until his arms were empty and then hugged him hard, crying! John held him hard, too. Crying a little as well.

"Adam!" John choked out and closed his eyes happily. "So been looking forward to seeing you again!"

"Miss you so much!" Adam said and sniffled, "Know you're not my Dad but damn it, you are, you are now!" He sighed as he tried to get it under control, wiping his eyes. "I was alone. You were gone then she was…"

"I wish I'd known, I'd have come to you sooner, son. I would never leave my kid alone that way! It must have been so hard on you…I'm sorry." John said and Adam nodded, it had been. "I'm here now and if you want me, I'm sticking around. Well, as much as the timeline lets me. I'll visit a lot!"

"I'd like that…Dad." Adam said with a crooked smile, John reflected he looked just like him. Different name or not, Adam was his clone and this scared John. They would figure out he was a Winchester and who his father was, and would try to kill him more. The boy had one damn big target on his back and John wished he could remove it and protect him!

"So, about time you visited again…" Bobby said and John relaxed. Him and Adam parted. And the Archangel grinned happily at them.

"Yeah, the pups missed their parents and they wanted to meet their other selves. I already gave them the potion when they got their pups. Where are my other sons anyway?" John looked around. Their blankets were empty.

The boys stared at him with soft eyes_. Another_ Bobby? Adam, _alive_ here? They approached the equally staring pair and went to hug them but paused, "Bobby…! _Adam!_" Dean said softly.

"You're _alive!_ Adam!" Angelic Sam said happily and stopped himself from hugging the youth. "Can I…?" He eyed his brother uncertainly. Adam saw the problem and hugged him first. Angelic Sam cried a little now, hugging him hard. "You were _dead!_" Angelic Sam mumbled into his shirt and eventually let go. "I love you!"

"Strangely enough, I love you, too. A different Angelic version of my brother but, hey, I've seen weirder. You will, too, in _five _minutes." Adam smirked. Then had to fight to breathe when Dean hugged him tightly as well, even tighter than his brother had; if that was even possible. "Still need to breathe here, bros!" Adam gasped out, and Dean loosened his hold as he apologized but still held him; so damn _glad _to see Adam it felt like his chest could burst right now!

"Sorry, forgot about the Angel strength. We just _missed_ you! We had to…_burn_ you. The ghouls, they…" Dean cried a little now as well. "We were too late to save you!" He gave Adam a beseeching look, "We tried but didn't figure out it wasn't you until…" He hung his head, "_So_ sorry."

'_See, he is just like you!'_ Sam's voice said in Dean's head now and he turned to see a very large Wolf-hound smirking at him, standing next to an even larger Rottweiler.

'_I am so not that mushy, bro. You must be blinded by all that fur in your face. You need a haircut. Here, let me."_ The Rottie thought in Dean's voice and turned to look at him as well, "_Yes, I'm you, Dean. He's Sam."_

"Wow, we do look _good _and so _big_, too!" Dean said, looking at his brother and lover proudly.

Sam put on another pair of gloves then bit a lip and added another; just in case. His powers were growing and he so _wanted_ to hug his doggy brother now. Pet him. Sam approached slowly, uncertain eyes on his lover. "Go ahead, Sammy! They're _us._" Dean saw his lover's fear and it hurt his heart, "You got three pairs on; you shouldn't pick up too much."

"But…" Sam said kneeling and staring into the dog's eyes. "I can't touch without…I might…_fuck,_ I should have stayed back at home. I'm useless here." He looked at his Doggy brother and cried, "I really wanted to meet you but…I _can't _touch you!" Sam moved away and sat on the couch, staring at the floor sadly.

'_What the Hell happened to my brother!"_ Doggy Dean demanded, _'Tell me now! Who hurt him!_' Doggy Dean growled and the Angelic Dean looked at his father who just shrugged and nodded.

Even Doggy Sam was pissed. '_What the hell is wrong with him! Why can't he touch us?!'_ Doggy Sam demanded.

"Sit down. We have something to tell you." Angelic Dean said and they sat down in the living room. Both dogs laid heads on Sam's legs, looking up at him worried. He eyed them with love and regret.

Then Dean told them everything and they got even _madder_.

'_She, no, they, did what to him?!'_ Doggy Dean growled and the Angels and humans flinched at the fury in his voice.

"They, well, yeah, both I suppose, raped him and poisoned him, put him under their spell sort of but he was afraid too. I tried to save him but… I was too late both times." Angelic Dean sighed, "Sorry, baby, I really did try to get there in time, I _did!_" He saw their look and kept going, "He couldn't touch anyone but me for a long time and still can't most of the time without the gloves. He can't touch skin or he gets touch visions. Sometimes he gets them through the gloves, too, but they are dim so he doesn't have to see them as clearly." Dean explained, "I do barriers. We're Angelic; well, _half._ Will be whole _eventually,_ lose our humanity someday but, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Dean looked at them hesitantly, "We're lovers and Heavenly Mated now; so are _they_." He pointed to John and Bobby, "But they are whole Archangels; we are just half angels right now."

'_Sammy…Don't cry. Please? Pet us please? We don't care if you pick up anything, we don't! Please!'_ Doggy Dean sent to his Angelic Brother.

"You don't?" Sam said softly, hands hovering over their heads.

'_Of course not. It's okay. We don't have any secrets here. Just…please take off the gloves first. Let us feel your hands?" _Doggy Sam begged, he didn't care if the man got a vision. Sam _didn't _have to use gloves to _touch_ them! He wanted to kill the bitches for doing this to him…_again!_

"Um, I…" Angelic Sam stuttered out then sighed, nodding at their pleading looks. He slowly took the gloves off and hesitantly touched them. He had barely brushed them before they butted their heads into his hands then jumped on the couch on each side of him, licking him affectionately, smiling softly. "Hey, that _tickles!"_ He laughed now. He hugged them hard, getting visions but they were good ones so he kept hugging them. "I like you guys, too."

Angelic Dean was glad to see him so happy now; no longer afraid. "See, Sammy, I said they'd like us." Then Dean chuckled and added arrogantly, "And we're so _gorgeou_s as Dogs, _baby!_ Knew we _would_ be! I'm _sexy!_"

Angelic Sam laughed and shook his head at his lover then looked at the dogs, "This is the toned down version of Dean; so feel grateful. He used to be so much _worse._" Then added, "We do look good as dogs though; he isn't _wrong_. I'm sexy, _too!_"

Both dogs looked at each other in silent communication and smiled. Both Angelic ones did the same thing. All of them had same thought. "Oh, _yeah._"

Doggy Dean said it first, _'Yeah, we are pretty, aren't we?!'_

Everyone laughed and the Angelic boys and Doggy boys all shrugged. Sam petted the dogs now. "Can we see the other pups?" Sam asked. Their children were outside. He wanted to see them.

"Sure, come on. You, too, John and Bobby. The ladies want to meet you all, too." Bobby said and they follow him outside now. The puppies milled around them now and they just smiled happily, petting every pup they could reach.

"There are so _many!"_ The Angelic Bobby said and yelped as claws bit into his calf and worked higher. He looked down to see a pretty Rottie climbing his leg. He picked the pup up and looked at it closer as it looked at him smiling. A girl! Dean's daughter. 'Hunter, _my _Hunter!' She whuffed softly and he grinned, "John, I got a pup! She chose me! Isn't she the _prettiest _thing?!" John came over and petted her, too.

"You his Huntling, girl?" John asked and she nodded, a most _not_ dog-like thing but so natural for her, too. So human, but yet, still so _dog,_ too!

'_Yes, smelled you when you got here but…couldn't get in. I can't get through doors like the others do.'_ She smiled though, '_Don't care. Finally found you! My Hunter!'_

"Yes, I'm yours. You got a name you like yet?" Bobby asked. They had all named themselves so far. So why should she be different?

"_Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.'_ She thought to him and he smiled, Apollo's sister in Greek Mythology, made sense. '_Goes with John's pup, my brother, Apollo. His sister, too.'_

Angelic Sam hugged this World's Bobby now and frowned, touching him one more time then whispering something. Now Bobby frowned and the Doggy brothers noticed, narrowing their eyes now. They went over and the Archangels followed.

"What did you see, Sammy?" Angelic Dean asked and Angelic Sam looked at him worried.

"He has a clot, in his heart. I saw it when I touched him. I told him he should be okay if he goes to a doctor soon. It's really small; so they should be able to remove it or give him something to make it thin out enough to pass out of him by then." He hugged the man again and smiled, "I love you, Bobby. Take care of that, okay?"

"I will, as soon as you leave." Bobby promised and saw the doggy brothers' looks. "I _promise!_"

'_You better.'_ Doggy Dean said and sighed, '_Don't want to lose you.'_

"You won't. If it's like he said, blood thinners should fix it easily." Bobby said and smiled, "Don't worry."

'_Too late.'_ Doggy Sam thought, '_You get it checked out and we won't worry anymore.' _

"Yes, Sam, I will. Who's the parent here anyway?" Bobby teased and they grinned at him now.

'_At this moment, Us.'_ The dogs thought together.

John shook his head and touched over Bobby's heart and healed him, smiling. "No need, I got it. Doctor, Smoctor! Call me the Doctor then." He smiled and hugged him, "You're fine now. No more clot."

"See, said I'd be fine." Bobby said and the dogs just shook their heads.

'_You could come in handy but, hey, don't even think of healing us. We like being dogs!'_ Dean growled and smiled, '_But a hug would be nice…Dad.'_ He smiled at the Angel nervously, '_I know you can't do human stuff with us but…we could be your sons here, too, right? We can do other stuff?'_ He looked at Doggy Sam sadly and his doggy brother nudged him, making him smile a little.

'_Of course he can.'_ Doggy Sam thought, '_You can, right? Do other stuff with us?'_

"Yes, I can." John said, "We'll set it up soon, I promise."

"_Good. We'd like to spend time with you. Our Dad is buried out back…"_ Dean said sadly and the Angelic boys looked up, surprised.

"Our… Your…out back? _Where?_" Angelic Dean asked and motioned to Angelic Sam to follow, "Can we see?"

'_Yeah, it's this way.'_ Doggy Sam said and they all went out back. The other humans stayed with the pups. They all looked down at the grave sadly.

"His ashes are in there?" Angelic Sam asked and the dogs nodded.

'_Yes. We miss him very much.'_ Both dogs thought at the same time.

"We missed him a lot, too." Angelic Dean said, knowing their pain. "Until he surprised us by showing up."

"_Oh, so he did die there?'_ Doggy Dean said.

"Yes, he was dead for several years. He just showed up one day and gave us a Heavenly duty. We were so glad to get him back!" Angelic Dean said and petted them, trying to cheer them up. "We don't mind sharing him, honest. You all deserve a Dad, too."

'_We thought once he saw us this way, he'd say no.' _Doggy Sam admitted and sighed in doggy fashion.

"He would never do that!" Angelic Sam said, "He loves us, in every world. And in every form, too." He smiled as he petted his Doggy counterpart. "He's a great Dad now. Before, he was gone a lot but he tried. The demon kept him busy and we got left behind a lot. Always felt like we were second to killing it, you know?"

'_Yeah, we went through that with ours, too._' Doggy Dean said and they all nodded. _'We never stopped loving him though, we were just disappointed and wished he could be around more. And then one day, he was gone and we never got the chance to spend more time with him. Killing the demon? Well, it took killing him to kill it. And now, your Dad wants to love us. We'd really like to try.'_ He said and looked at his Doggy brother, _'Dean, I really want to try!'_

'_We'll try, Sammy. Not to worry.'_ Doggy Dean thought to his brother and sighed, '_He's not like ours but…in a lot of ways, he is our Dad. In an Otherly worldly version kind of way. We'd think of him as ours.'_ He looked at Angelic Sam and asked curiously, '_What do you see when you touch us?'_ He knew Sam was getting visions but not getting upset.

"Well, at first I see you as humans then when you were cursed by that sorcerer." Angelic Sam said then thought back, "Then I saw you meeting your Mates and seeing Adam again as dogs. Then the puppies' births. I saw a happy place here; you were immortal, you both were. Your mates, too. You were here with Bobby, not sure how that was possible but…Ellen and them were here, too. It was years later, though. That part hasn't happened yet. You don't get messed with like we did. So you get to be happier _sooner_."

'So we weren't…_like _you guys?' Doggy Dean asked referring to the Lovers thing.

"No, that was our choice in our world. Not _every _version of us does the Incest thing and not every version is related to each other either; so every pair of us is _different_." Angelic Sam said, "I didn't fall in love with him until…the Succubus thing and he took care of me, and the soulmate thing."

'_What soulmate thing?'_ Doggy Dean asked.

"We, well, _all_ of us really, we're really soul-mates, the romantic kind, the lovers kind. You know?" Angelic Sam said and they nodded, urging him to continue. "For most of us, we don't find it again until we get to Heaven but…we died on each other a lot and the last time was especially hard on us. I jumped in a hole possessed by Lucifer and then was soulless, and got it back later. Dean and I were so broken that the only way to fix our souls _and_ us was to complete the soulmate connection. We were too hurt to do anything else and after that we never were meant to be with anyone but each other. Most of us don't connect that much; so we don't always become lovers. Sometimes we're just really close brothers. Like you two. You aren't freaked that we're lovers and husbands, are you? Will you be our friends?" Angelic Sam explained to the dogs and they sat thinking.

'_So your souls were so…broken that the only way to be happy and mend yourselves was to be together, right?'_ Doggy Dean asked.

"Yes." Angelic Dean admitted. "It _fixed_ us. And eventually we were able to happy again. Just with each other."

'_I can't imagine your guys' pain and what drove you to be this way but we're just happy you're okay now.'_ Doggy Dean said, '_You fixed him, Sam I mean, after those bitches hurt him; this connection of yours. So we're all for it. He needed you to be this for him and you love him; so we don't care. You just take care of him, Dean. He depends on you for that. My Sam doesn't depend on me that much, but if he did, I'd do what it took to fix him, too.'_ Doggy Dean admitted, even sex with him. _Anything_ for Sammy! Sam always came first. Just like when they had been human before he had always put Sam first; had all their lives actually.

"Even to the lengths we went to?" Angelic Sam asked and the Doggy version listened too.

"_If it had to happen to fix him, then yeah, I'd have done that. I love Sam as a brother but…he's always had my heart. Even now. I can't imagine a world without him in it. I couldn't bear it that way. Sam, you know it's true. I don't see you in a lover way but…you are my responsibility and you're more important to me than my own life, and I'd die for you…as often as it took to save you.'_ Doggy Dean said and smiled in a happy doggy way_, 'Love you, Sammy. And our mates and our children. We have good life here. So glad you didn't have to go through that.' _He added however, _'But I'd have done it if I had to. Anything for you, bro.'_

'_I'd do anything for you, too.'_ Doggy Sam admitted. _'You're my brother and I'm lucky to have such an awesome brother like you. You are a good friend to me and, well, I love our big family, too.'_ He added, _'I want to share them with you.'_

'_Aw, Sammy.'_ Doggy Dean said and licked his muzzle, _'I love our family, too!'_

"You guys are good brothers." Angelic Dean said and saw John motioning for them. "I think we have to go. I wish we could stay longer…we really like you two."

They headed back into the house again and they hugged this version of Bobby goodbye. "Love you, Bobby. In _every_ world. You, _too,_ Adam." Both boys said as they hugged both men and they smiled fondly at them as well.

"You visit again, okay? You are always welcome here." Bobby said and they nodded. "We will." Angelic Dean said and grinned. "See you soon, Bobby."

"See you soon, too." Bobby said and they stood together now, waving and smiling at each other, men and dogs and the Angelic versions, too.

'_You'll Visit again, okay?'_ Doggy Sam asked, _'Whenever you can?'_ He liked them, too. _'We'll miss you.'_

"We'll visit soon as we can again. But, while we know he's not your Dad, please spend time with ours? He loves us, and you." Angelic Dean asked and they smiled.

'_We will.'_ Both dogs promised and licked the faces of their Angelic brothers. '_Be happy. And, Sam, don't worry so much about the touching thing. You can do it.'_ Doggy Dean said and smiled at his Angelic brother_, 'At least with us, you can. We don't mind your visions. We like knowing you trust us this much.'_

"Me, too. It feels good touching again. Even with the visions." Angelic Sam said and hugged them tight, "Love you guys!"

They hugged Adam especially hard, "We'll visit later, maybe take you out for some brotherly stuff; if that's okay?" They hoped he'd do it.

"Yes! I'd like that, too. Maybe some pool or something?" Adam asked and smiled, "This coming weekend, just you and me?"

"Yes, we'll be here. We'll get Dad to bring us. We like having a brother again." Angelic Dean said and smiled. "We love you, Adam; never forget that."

"I won't." He hugged the Angelic boys, the Angelic Bobby and John goodbye, "Come back _really _soon, _please!_"

"We will. We love you, Adam. You doggy boys, too. And Bobby. Take care of yourselves and those girls, and the kids. They sure are _great _kids; never thought we'd get to have any…" Angelic Dean said sadly for a minute then smiled, "We like spending time with them."

"They like you, too." Bobby agreed. "Take care of that pup, Bobby. They are special."

"I will." The Angelic Bobby promised and smiled at the Doggy boys, "You sure are great dogs, boys. I'll see you soon, too."

"Bye, Bobby!' They called and smiled as the men vanished now with a burst of light.

"What a nice visit." Bobby said and smiled, "I see you liked them."

'_We did, and having a Dad again feels nice, too._' Doggy Dean admitted.

'_I hate that Sam was so hurt though.' _Doggy Sam admitted, too.

'_Between us and them, we'll make him better, don't worry. We got his back. And Dean really loves him; he'll be good for him, too.'_ Doggy Dean reassured him then added, _'Can we add Succubus to the list of things we really would love to bite soon?'_

"Sure." Bobby said and also mentally added it to the list of beings to keep them away from, too. Those boys held grudges way too well, even as Dogs; hell_, especially_ as dogs!

'_Bobby, time for my drink._' Doggy Dean said grinning and Jo came in, followed by J'K.

'_Yeah, we want one, too.'_ They said and smiled.

Bobby shook his head and looked at Sam, "You, too, I take it?"

'_No, I…I'll be outside. You enjoy your drinks.'_ Sam said sadly and went outside to sit in the Impala, laying where Dean usually did, burying his face in the leather jacket.

'_You girls enjoy it, I'll be back.'_ Dean said and headed out to see Sam. They followed him to the kitchen and asked, '_Bobby, is he going to be okay?'_

"Yeah, he just found out some stuff and it takes a while for him to digest it all. Give them time, they'll fix it. Dean can always fix him." Bobby reassured them.

'_Did some bitches really hurt the Angelic Sam that way?' _J'k asked, angry at someone hurting him, even the other version of her Mate.

"Yes, but he'll be okay." Bobby reassured the angry Hellhound and she sighed, knowing the Angelic Dean had him.

'_If a succubus goes after my Sam, I'll tear her apart!'_ J'K thought to Bobby, _'I'll kill the bitch first!'_

"I know." Bobby said and poured her another. Both ladies drank it and sat watching the door now. "I'll kill one if they try it on either of them, too. They're my sons, dogs or not. _No one_ gets to hurt them!"

"_Good, then we agree. They stay safe, our mates!'_ Jo thought and they agreed mentally.

No one got to hurt those they loved. They'd kill them first.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'_What's wrong, Sammy?' _Dean asked as he sat on the floorboard and put his muzzle on Sam's neck, licking his ear.

'_I keep thinking. If we hadn't become dogs, I'd be demonic and I'd be in that hole and breaking like him. And you never would have been able to fix me.'_ Sam sighed and looked away.

'_Of course I would have.' _Dean said and nudged him with his nose, '_I love you, Sammy. You are the most important thing in my life. I'll always do my best to take care of you.'_

'_I don't want to be…why didn't the Angels come after us?_' Sam asked worried now. They went after the other versions of them. Why not the Doggy versions?

'_I don't think they wanted Doggy vessels, bro.' _Dean chuckled. _'They wanted you and me as humans. Are you worried they'll try now, like they did there?'_

'_Yes, I guess I am. I don't want that, not here. We're happy and we got families finally. They'll be in danger and how can we protect them like this?'_ Sam worried and Dean thought the man needed a trophy. Sam was a champion worrier and he had _earned_ one!

'_One, most think we're dead, and two, we're dogs and you are pure Hellhound now. Neither of us are fit for any Heavenly anything! We're safe now, this way.' _Dean reassured him.

'_So being dogs saved us?'_ Sam said, still unhappy but brightening.

'_That's right._' Dean said and sighed, '_They survived it, don't worry about them. They got each other and our kids with them. They are very protected now. Not to mention, they are Angelic now. Archangelic actually. They are so not in any danger now!' He chuckled, 'I feel sorry for the bad guys if they try anything, though.'_

Soon they saw John appear and ran to see why.

"These are for you guys, all of you. Well, not Sam and J'K. Get the others, all of them. Jo, too. Adam and Rufus, I know he's here." John ordered and they rushed to obey. Soon they all were there and looking at the box curiously. He opened the box and balls of light shot out and floated in front of the humans, and the Doggy Jo and Dean. "They are immortality, God just now gave me them to give to you. So you can be protectors of your world, with the dogs, of course." Then handed them several other boxes with names on them. "These are for the others, make sure they do the same with theirs, okay?"

"Yes, I'll make sure." Bobby promised then asked, "God just gave you these for us?"

"Yes." John said and looked like that should have been obvious, and gave Bobby his '_you're asking stupid questions again, Bobby!'_ look. Then smirked happily at their surprised faces.

"Oh." Bobby said and shrugged, pulling his in. He glowed briefly then de-aged twenty years. Then he was fine.

The other did the same and got younger; all but Dean and Jo. They would always stay their ages now. Soon the glows faded and John smiled. He extended a hand and the pups also glowed, Dean's did at least, and they looked really curious now. John had given the Rottweiler pups the same glowing energy as they had just had taken into themselves. Now they looked at John, full of questions.

"So, we're Archangels now? What did you do to us, the pups?" Bobby asked and John shook his head.

"No, just immortal." He smiled and went to leave. "Take care of this world; it needs you. Them, too." He motioned to the dogs, "They sure are _great _kids."

"Yes, they are." Bobby agreed waving and the others joined him. John vanished again and the light faded now.

"So I'm Immortal?" Adam asked and smiled, liking it already. _Cool!_

The others laughed at his grin and agreed.

Immortality _was _pretty cool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They heard the cars pull in and called for Bobby. '_They're here!_' Doggy Dean called mentally to the others. They came running.

A dark haired woman came out and she was arguing with a black man. Another dark haired man parked behind them and they waited for him, laughing at something he had just said. The woman took the black man's hand and held it. They were close to the porch when they were promptly hugged. The dogs tackled the dark haired man and licked him until he threatened to burn them up if they didn't get off him, not serious, but he did want up now_. 'Dante, cuz, you're late! Come meet Adam, you remember he's your cousin now, too? Oh, and we got something for you guys! It's a surprise though…'_

"Yes, it is spring break. I'd love to meet him. Sorry I got busy on hunts. Monsters have been lousy lately, they are everywhere! It's hard to keep up with them. Your pups will be a big help with that part, I think." He eyed the milling pups that ran to them now. "They sure are cute!"

'_Yeah, they are. Your family, even as puppies. Pups, this is your cousin, Dante, he's a Fire Pheonix but he's a Hunter like we were. Still are, sort of. He's a good guy. He's here to see if one of you will choose him as their Hunter and to meet the newest family members. Dante, this is J'K. My mate. You know Jo. She's a dog now and she's with Dean. Those Rott pups are his and hers.'_ Sam happily said, showing off his family. _'You, too, Dorian. Kids, she is your cousin, too. And a Hunter.'_

'_Who are you?'_ Dean asked, sniffing the black man who looked amused.

"Henriksen, Victor Henriksen. I used to be FBI. Retired after Demons took out a building while I was on a case there, Dorian got me out. She got us out at the last minute and I've been hunting ever since." He laughed and petted Dean now, "I hunted you boys at the bureau for years until I heard you were dead, barely got out before the bitch blew up the building. Got this girl out but she left soon after, figured she found a good church boy and married him."

'_What bitch?'_ Sam asked and Victor told them everything, sipping a beer on the porch soon after. Pups milled around the yard and their doggy parents lay on the porch listening.

"She was looking for you two, wanted me to tell her what I knew. Which was Bupkis really. You had vanished, although I did know about Bobby's here _and _was the only one that had figured out your connection to him. I snuck out the back and Dorian was just there! She'd fought through the demons to get in to save us all by herself, and got the girl out and the bitch was _pissed_. Got out of there before she could get us and came to Bobby's. He hid you from me, I take it?" Victor eyed his friend and sighed, "I wouldn't have hurt them, you know. You could have trusted me more. He never let me stay over and now I know why." He sighed, "I never believed you killed anyone, Dean."

"_We did kill the Madison girl; she was a werewolf, the one murdering people_." Doggy Dean admitted, "_I didn't do the friend of Sam's. A shapeshifter kidnapped us and took our forms, killed her before they killed it. As far as Cleveland, the cop killed those people and a ghost did some, too. I did not kill the girl, the ghost_ _did. We did manage to exorcise her but she didn't mean to hurt anyone; just wanted the cop that killed her really dead or caught for it. The lady cop helped us escape; our lawyer, too.'_ Doggy Dean explained.

"That lady cop quit the force soon after that. She's a hunter like me now. We ran into her a week ago; she's damn good at it, too." Victor said and they nodded. They'd suspected she would be good at it. "The cases against you? Well, once I got past the obsessive chasing you parts, were really weak and circumstantial really. It took becoming hunted by Lilith and becoming a Hunter to see you weren't guilty of any of it. Sorry I hunted you so much."

'_Nah, no biggie. You were good at your job, bet it makes you great Hunter, too.'_ Dean said and they nodded, it was true. He had a knack for doggedly pursuing the monsters and killing them. '_So, you two a couple?'_ He looked at Dorian and him and they smiled.

"Married last month in Boise." Dorian said happily, "A justice of the peace deal but, _still_, we waited a year to do it." She kissed him now and they laughed at a private joke, "He's a good man."

'_Yeah, he is. Glad you're on our side now.' _Dean said and they smiled, letting past grudges go. Sure, the man had pursued them _really_ well before they had gotten cursed but they didn't fault him for that. He was an FBI agent, and good at it. So it would fit that he'd be good at chasing them. It was his talent, really!

'_Look, not to be a buzz kill, but it's late and it's their bedtimes. We need to get the kids to bed.'_ Jo said yawning herself. _'Think I'll go to bed early, too. You staying up, baby?'_ She licked Dean's muzzle and he nodded.

'_Be in soon, baby girl. Want to spend time with them tonight. Be in soon enough, though.'_ Doggy Dean promised and the dogs all headed to round up their children. They were put in their shed and the door was locked with a stick that slid down. The pups whined but stilled when told to go to sleep. One popped a head out through the door and whispered to Sam then the head went back in. They stared in wonder at the hellhound behavior but said nothing. Then they headed back to the porch and Jo headed inside, as J'K looked lecherously at Sam and wiggled her bottom, then headed off to a quiet part of the yard with Sam happily trailing behind her, whispering naughty things to each other again. _'Horny things!'_ Dean barked and Sam barked back, both wolf hounds laughing at his comment, too.

'_Yes, we are!'_ Doggy Sam called back and soon was heard no more. _'Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning!'_

'_Goodnight, Sammy!'_ Doggy Dean called and went to sit by them, to visit more. _'She's good for him.'_ He said happily.

"How did he end up with a hellhound again?" Dorian asked and Bobby told them the story, which they laughed at when he finished. "You mean she just took one look and claimed him for hers…he seduced her without a word or barely a look?"

"_Yep, she just sniffed him and then appeared, said he was hers and they mated right then! It was love at first scent thing, according to her."_ Dean said and grinned. "_Jo got herself cursed and ended up with her mom and Ash coming here after their first bar burned down by demons. They moved in here, Bobby is with Ellen now and the others have a place over her new bar. Well, Ash does.'_ Then he looked at Bobby, _"They're all here now, Ellen and them, too. Time for the boxes, Bobby. From the Angel?"_

"Almost forgot! You explain and we'll get the boxes." Bobby said running into grab them.

Then Dean explained as best he could about the Immortality and the balls of light, about John and others in that other World and what they were. He ended up saying they were all to take it into them to become Immortal like they were now.

"You, Bobby, and Jo are all Immortal like Sam and them now?" Dante asked and he nodded. "That explains Bobby looking younger now."

"_Yes, we are."_ Dean agreed and they looked shocked.

"So John is an Archangel in another world and alive?" Dorian asked curiously, still absorbing this knowledge, "Bobby and the boys, too?"

"_Yes, but the boys are only half, only full eventually. Not yet. Archangels, not Angels. Much more powerful than the others are."_ Dean explained and they nodded. "_You have to take them. We have to protect this world and it is our duty now, just as it is yours, too, now. I'm sorry this is hard to understand but you have to take the Immortality, we need your help with this!"_ His doggy eyes begged them to do it and they all nodded but Dante.

"Already Immortal." Dante said then smiled, "But, Dorian, you should take it. You are only part vampiric, you aren't Immortal."

"I will." Dorian agreed.

And all the others said the same thing, nodding their agreement.

Bobby came out with Ellen, Jo, and Ash now. They'd been inside preparing some spells for the new bar's protection wards for a while, and Ellen was spending the night with Bobby. They were dating after all.

He gave everyone but Dante a box. They opened theirs and balls of light floated before them and they pressed it in then glowed briefly. Ellen de-aged by twenty years but everyone else looked the same. They took the time to look at each other then laughed, "Go, John!" Dante cheered and they all agreed.

They would have to hug that Archangel when they saw him! They felt fantastic now, that was one potent whatever it was! The first to speak to break their happy mood was Victor, and they all had to smile at his question. Man had no endurance! Now that they were Immortal, Dorian would _have_ to work on this with him!

"So, where are we sleeping?" Victor asked stretching now, tired. It had been a long drive to meet up with Dante and then come here. Several days and several hundred miles. They were beat.

"Dante can take the boys old room. Dorian, you can take the spare bedroom." Bobby heard a car approaching the gate and swore in annoyance, "What the hell? Who is that at _this_ hour!" Bobby grumbled as there came beeping at the gate. He ran to see who it was before they woke the pups up, they had just got to bed, too! He smiled at the truck, shaking his head. He worked on the gate to let them in. Then he locked it again and closed the privacy gate as well…_again_. He walked to the truck and was promptly hugged and patted by another black man, a tall thin one now. "Rufus! This is a surprise. You here about the pups I take it?"

He suspected as much and was proven right when his ex-partner nodded. "Heard from Ellen that the boys had finally had their kids, came to see if one might claim me. Figured you wouldn't mind too much." He held out a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Sorry about the hour, hope I didn't wake the kids. Just hit town and couldn't get in the gate. Here, this is my gift for the visit."

Bobby took it and motioned him to follow, then introduced the others. "This is their cousins, Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, And Victor Henriksen, he's ex-FBI, so you probably know him. He's with us now, he's a Hunter." Rufus surprised him by shaking the man's hand and grinning.

"See your shoulder healed well. Thought that Wendigo was going to tear it off you before I stepped in." Rufus said taking a beer and sitting on a bannister to talk now.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch but it healed. Got some nice scars but what else is new? Thanks for the assist, I needed it. Fucker got the hikers though; they didn't make it. Dorian was knocked out but she turned out to be okay, too. Had me worried though." Victor said sadly, the thing had torn them apart. Was going to do the same to Victor until Rufus stepped in with a blow torch. His had been dropped in the fight he had been in. "Oh, this is my wife, we got married last month. Dorian, this is Rufus." He grinned happily and Rufus hugged her, congratulating her on their wedding.

"Dhampyre, right?" And she nodded, he smiled, "and Pheonix, right?" Dante nodded warily, bristling. Rufus sensed their true natures and Dante wasn't sure how he'd react to it. So he waited to see how Rufus took the news. "Heard you were good at Hunting. Never knew you were what you are but I don't mind. You are the good kind, so don't worry. It's ours secret. Besides, Bobby and the dogs would tear me apart if I even thought of hurting their family, you guys especially. They love you two a lot!"

Dante relaxed now, "Yeah, they do. We love them, too." He looked at Bobby who waited for their questions. "So we get to know the pups tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Bobby said and smiled, they would probably choose hunters from this group. They were all the best Hunters in the country. Those pups were picky and only chose the best really. Many had come to see them but they hadn't chosen any of the other ones so far. They were looking for the ones they were meant for. "Others have come by to meet them but the pups rarely pick one; they seem really choosy or waiting for the right ones. They'll probably choose you all, they like powerful Hunters, and, to be honest, you are all the best ones around."

"_Um, Bobby, his box…explain it to him."_ Dean said and Bobby nodded.

So Bobby did and Rufus agreed to it just like that. Then took his ball of Immortality in and de-aged by twenty years. Grinning confidently he admired his new younger and much fitter self. "I like it! I really have to thank John for this later…" Rufus said and yawned. "Can I take the couch?"

"Sure, unless you bunk with Dante, there's two beds in his room." Bobby offered and Dante said he'd share and Rufus agreed to take the other bed in his room now. Soon they all went to bed and the place was quiet. Dean cuddled into his sleeping Mate and Sam and J'K got on their blanket, all falling asleep easily now. They all were happy to have their family around them for a while and looking forward to seeing if their kids chose any of their friends and loved ones for their Hunters. They hoped they would, they'd be good hunting partners if they did choose them.

And they all knew the next day would be a busy one.

And it felt really great to be Immortal but it also made them wonder what in the hell in this world called for this level of _change_ in them to protect it. They just hoped it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. They could live with _that!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day)

The hunters sat on the ground, playing and loving on the milling puppies. Happy yips and barks and playful sound erupted in the yard now, had for hours really. The Hunters let the pups approach them and just did puppy stuff with them, and enjoyed this part immensely.

One pup's eyes flared with fiery coals as it licked Dante's hand and the hand burned of its own accord, something calling his power, Dante panicked but the pup rubbed into the fiery hand and it covered it but it didn't burn the pup though. It yipped happily and looked back at the others. The hellhound pups all approached now and the fire caught them, too. The pups seemed to like the fire and even licked it, eating some of it in the process. Then the power faded and they tackled Dante, licking him excitedly '_Hot Hunter! Fire feels good, tastes good, too. Such power you hold!' _The pups all said in turns as they praised him for letting them call his power, he could have fought it.

"How did…but…you called my fire! How did you do that?" Dante said in surprise.

"_We are Hellhounds and Huntlings, your power is ours to call forth. We live in the fires of Hell, most of us are born in them. Fire is our element and you are our Lord, over all of the Hellhounds really, if you'd take the rule over them like you were supposed to."_ The pup turned to its Mom, _"Am I being unclear? He looks confused, Mom."_

"_No, he's just surprised, son. Yes, my son is right. We are born of Fire and hold it within us. You are the Lord of Fire. That is what a Fire Pheonix is to us Hellhounds. You are our Master, or would be if you chose to take your rightful place over us. We do not obey demons because they are not our Masters; they are what we control and keep in. You are our Lord, it has always been so. All Fire Pheonixes have been our Lords, until you came along, and then you didn't command us and we wondered why. They usually come to us fairly quickly…now I know it's because you didn't know this part of your power. It is your destiny to be our Lord and Master, every last Hellhound is yours to control, Dante."_ J'K said and bowed to him, motioning for the kids to do it, too. _"Come, kids, he is our Lord now that we found him. We bow to him to show respect. Sam! You, too. You are Hellhound, too. He rules you, too!"_

Sam approached and did as she ordered him to, the kids followed suit, and Dante watched on in confusion and eventually made them stop. "Stop it! Don't…I am no one's Lord here!" He desperately looked to Bobby for help, "Tell them I'm not!"

"Can't do that, son. If J'K says you are, then you are. Not in the lore though, I should write this down…" Bobby said, wandering into the house to do just that while it was fresh in his mind. The others stared at them in wonder as J'K went through the ground and popped up a minute later.

"_Dante, go further back. You'll need the room."_ J'K advised and he stood doing just that, going to a large empty part of the yard, waiting. Soon he felt them, _Hellhounds_, invisible but he _felt _them there. He used his power to see and saw them bowing as well. There had to be close to a hundred here. They were pressed together but had managed to fit. _"You are our Lord now, we have found you."_

"I don't want to rule anyone!" Dante said and rolled his eyes at Sam and Dean's laughter.

'_Too late!'_ Dean laughed and nudged his brother, '_You bowed to him, you wuss.'_

'_Have to, he's…his power makes us bow to him, I feel it inside me now. I am his Hellhound, too. Not a wuss thing at all, you have no idea the call his power has for us, Dean. We can't resist it!' _Sam said earnestly but licked his brother's ear anyway, '_The pups feel it, too. He will rule them as well, bro.'_

'_Wow, really?'_ Dean looked at Sam in wonder and Sam shrugged, "_You will take care of them, Dante, right?'_

"I…I don't want to rule them! So _not _doing this!" Dante protested, "Please stop! Please just go _away!"_

"_No dice, cuz, your King Hellhound there, suck it up…you hurt my family and I will do my best to hurt you!'_ Sam hissed getting mad, _'What's wrong with my family? Too good for you to rule and take care of! Not worth your time! Is it so hard to just take your damn position and do what you're supposed to do? Too good for us lower little hellhounds?!' _His eyes glowed red and Dante flinched at the hurt in them.

"No, not like that. I can't rule Hellhounds…" Dante said softly and Sam calmed a little.

'_And yet, now you do. So shut the fuck up and do it!_' Sam hissed, '_I'd obey you. You're a good man, Cuz, and they need a good ruler; not some demon creep. Come on, just say yes. They will be happy, you will be happy, and most of all, I'll be really fucking happy and not kill you in your sleep!" S_am was furious. He was too _good_ to be there for _his_ family, his _pups!_ _'I will kill you, Cuz, if you hurt my kids' feelings this way!'_

"Um…" Dante wavered now, even as Dean worked to try to calm his brother down. Which was failing horribly. Sam wasn't even listening to Bobby now. He was pressed into Dante's body and had paws on his shoulders, nose pressed to his cousin's as he spoke. "Okay, I'll do it…don't kill me."

'_Good, was that so hard?'_ Sam fought to calm down and felt his teeth sliding back up again, feeling better now. _'We'll be good, you will take care of us. I know that. As a Pheonix, it is your duty to do this. I should not have had to force you to do it. Damn it, Dante, our kind can help you. My pups can help you. You don't have to do anything now, just use us sometimes and help them with the demons.' _He looked at the other Hellhounds now_, 'It's not that bad of duty! Just keep hunting and be yourself, we can go from here. It's not a hands on type of thing you have now. We'll let you know if we have to find you, never worry about that. You can tell them to go back to Hell, you know.'_ He eyed the Hellhounds again and chuckled, _'Reminds me of sardines, bro!'_

Dean chuckled with his brother and grinned as Dante ordered them to go back to Hell and do their duties. They shimmered from his sight and vanished through the ground again. He was alone now and went back to look at Sam and J'K. "Any other surprises I need to know about?" Dante asked and they all chuckled.

'_Nah, but nice crown, Cuz.'_ Sam teased and eyed Dante's bicep. Dante turned to see a golden crown tattoo wrapped around it now, giving off its own golden shimmer in the light. The stones were fiery and moved with real flames in them as he moved his arm in curiosity. '_That is your mark of Lordship. It is your crown now.'_

"Um, thanks." Dante said in surprise as a pup peed on his bare foot and he easily thought the fire away, it just vanished from sight now. "You claiming me, boy?" It was the first pup that had called his fire, figures. He picked him up and smiled, "My huntling?"

'_My Hunter! My Lord!'_ The pup yipped and he cuddled it, '_Your fire tasted great!'_

"Good, cause I got lots of it." Dante said and asked, "You got a name you like, or do I name you?"

"_Zeus! My name will be Zeus. I am the most powerful Hellhound pup here, so I have the right to that name."_ The pup smiled arrogantly and they all laughed at it. '_I was the first born, too.'_

"I like your spirit." Dante said and they walked off talking now, they let them. They did need to get to know each other and Sam approved. The most powerful pup of the litter belonged with Dante anyway. Their powers would work together well on Hunts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian was holding two pups now, one male and one female. One was a wolf-hound and the other was a Rottweiler. The wolfhound was a girl and the Rottie was a boy.

"You got names or can I pick?" She asked her pups, and they looked amused, so human looking now. Sam's had hazel eyes like his father and Dean's had green ones, identical to his father's, too. She thought they were beautiful puppies.

"_I am Artemis."_ The girl pup announce happily and licked her new hunter, who smiled happily back down at her. Petting her behind the ears as best she could with them both in her arms this way.

"_I am Goliath."_ The boy pup said and licked her as well. "_We'll be good dogs for you, don't worry!"_

"I know you will; I'm not worried. You're folks were good, and you are part human, too, so you can be good, too. I know you can do this. We are going to be so good together. I have a huge ranch house, you'll love it there. I need gates and fences…" She did the mental math and decided how high a fence to get. Plus there was the dog stuff to buy…"I have to make some calls. Can you stay and play with your family while I do it?"

'_Yes, I can. Go do your thing, we like being with our family this way.'_ Artemis said and she put them down, opening her phone and dialing as she walked away to make the arrangements for her yard now.

Henriksen held one of the Rott pups and smiled as he petted it. "Got a name, too, there, girl?" He thought the pup was perfect! "My huntling."

"_Yes, yours. Aris, female form of Aries, god of War. It is fitting."_ She said and he smiled_. 'I'll live with my brothers and sisters, with Dorian, right?' _She liked that she could still have some family around her after this, she had feared that part.

"Aris, like the male name. Pronounced the same, too?" Victor asked.

"_Yes, just like that.'_ She said and then smiled.

"I like it." Victor said and sat her down "I'll see you later, Aris. I need to speak with Dorian about getting the house set up for you pups."

"_Yes, it's tag time anyway."_ She yipped and ran to join the game now. He smiled fondly as she played with brothers and sisters now. Such a playful pup and pretty, too.

Rufus held a male pup of Sam's, his shoe smoking and they all knew why. He'd been claimed. "Hey, boy, careful with the shoe! Hey, Bobby, one claimed me! A boy, too, one of Sam's." Bobby came over and looked for himself.

"I see that, he's a hellhound. You'll need to read the Hellhound Journal I put together. Raising a Hellhound is something you have no experience dealing before. It's going to be fun. He is part human, you know. Think child in doggy form with Winchester genes and all their hunting knowledge. And I'm betting that they have their strange attraction for Demons, too, they'll be hunting those pups just like they went after the human ones. That is one very small bundle of demon trouble there in your arms, still think he's cute?" Bobby looked so amused that Rufus had to smile, too.

"Well, tell me what to do and I'll do it, I wanna take good care of this little guy." Rufus said smitten with his pup already and Bobby chuckled then mumbled something about needing a kinko's soon, If this kept up. "Can I name you? I got just the name for you. You'll like it."

'_Okay, hit me with your best shot.'_ The pup said and Rufus did.

"Johnny Walker Blue. Johnny Blue, for short." Rufus said and the pup considered it.

'_It'll work, it's a drink, right?_' The pup asked curious.

"Yes, my favorite." Rufus agreed and he saw its face. It was grinning.

'_Can I get a drink of it when I'm older? Dad has one of whiskey each day with our other Dad and Mom. Can I? I'll take the name if you will._' The pup said hope in its green eyes, so like his Father's.

Rufus chuckled, "Yeah, my kind of Dog! You got a deal."

'_Deal.'_ The pup said and then they went to sit on the porch to talk and spend more time together.

Ash held his pup, and kicked dirt on his shoe at the same time.

"I'm Ash, what's your name?" Ash asked, not minding if the pup had a name it liked to be called at all. Most of them did, so he figured his was no different.

'_Zeppelin!'_ The puppy happily whuffed and licked his face. '_Dads listen to it sometimes in the car, It's my favorite group.'_

"Mine, too!" Ash said and petted Zeppelin contentedly, and walked off talking to his pup, explaining he lived above a bar now but the pup had to stay here for a bit, but would live there eventually. When not Hunting with Jo or Bobby, of course. He even volunteered to hunt more with him; now that he had a Huntling to Hunt with.

Jodi pulled in and parked and her pups ran to her, and she loved on them. "I _missed_ you two." She said smiling and Bobby hugged her in welcome. The others were more apprehensive but she quickly disarmed them.

"Hi, Jodi Mills. Sheriff of Sioux Falls. You all Hunters, too?" She eyed them curiously without suspicion, and they relaxed under her honest scrutiny now.

"I'm Dante Finch, the boy's cousin." Dante said and shook her hand.

"Dorian Scaric, their cousin, too." Dorian said, and laughed at her surprised expression. "Yeah, the Winchesters have many offshoots of their bloodline, we're just a couple of them."

"Figured, they never mentioned you though. Keeping secrets I see, bad dogs!" Jodi teased, not meaning it. They were good dogs, honest and true, loyal to a fault. Hunters kept secrets, she knew that from her experiences with Bobby, too. "Bobby, I need some advice."

"Shoot." He listened now but saw her shaking hands and introducing herself to Victor and Rufus.

"Got a flyer of you in my office, picture is good of you, still a good resemblance, even with the deaging thing. You should lay low. I won't do anything, thought I should warn you though." Jodi said to Rufus and bit a lip again, looking at Bobby. "We got the undead _all_ over _fucking_ town."

"What?" Bobby asked and worried, "What kind of undead? You wouldn't believe how many varieties there were if I told you."

"Walking dead, dead loved ones everywhere. You haven't see them cause you keep your gate locked and secured all the time now. Keep that up." She warned, "I shot some in the head. Several locals are dead. Their loved ones ate them after they hid them, lived with them, got sentimental and then they were lunch, _literally._ Me and my deputies have been killing the things all over town for days now. My own _son _came back and _ate_ my _husband!_ I had to shoot my son as he begged me not to. Said he still loved me. I…it wasn't him. I couldn't let the thing live! It hurt to do though, and then…well, that's partially why I came here. To warn you and help you stay safe. Also to ask you to help us. I don't know how much of a town we'll have left if we don't get them out of it. The problem is, the idiots are hiding them and we can only find them if they get killed by them, and by then, the fuckers have run to somewhere else. _Please_ help us?" She begged and cried into his shoulder now, collapsing. "Your wards, the ones that you have here. They seem to be keeping them away but we don't have them…if we survive this, you need to ward the town, too. Evil shit keeps getting _in!"_

Her pups came to her and she held them. "Names?" She asked, wishing they could help her, too. Their parents approached and nodded. They wanted to help, too.

'_I am Bailey.'_ Sam's pup said and looked at her brother in worry.

'_Boomer.'_ Dean's pup said and looked at their parents, _'Can we help? We can do it!'_

'_No, you don't have your gifts yet, your strength or size. You would be killed.' _Dean said and saw their tears of rejection there, he rushed to fix it, _'No, no, just for now. Hey, watch the yard, keep it safe. You can do that…'_

'_We can? You'd trust us to do that?' _Boomer said and he nodded.

'_Of course you can. You are born Huntlings, human and dog in one. We got the town, you got the yard, deal?'_ Dean offered, knowing the yard was perfectly safe but knowing the pups felt they were being rejected and not wanted now. Felt inadequate and not like they were being treated as the Hunters they knew they were deep down, offended.

'_Thanks, we'll make you proud!'_ Boomer said and ran to tell the others the great news. They got to fight Evil for their Hunters!

'_Already are, kids, we already are proud of you.' _Sam reassured the kids, too. _'We love you all very much, too.'_

'_Love you, too!'_ The pups all yipped and milled around.

'_Bobby?_' Bobby's pups said as they went to him and sat in his lap now, worried, '_Will they get us, the dead things?'_ Sammi, the girl pup said and trembled. He stroked her fur lovingly to soothe her fears.

'_We can stop them, right? Even as small and weak as we are?' _Dean Jr. asked, looking down in shame and worry, '_Know we aren't ready yet, don't want to die on you.'_

'_No, you won't die! You'll be fine, you are small but not weak; you can stop them! Just work together, and it will be fine. Hellhound and Rottie pairs, cover your backs that way. Never separated, and go for the kill, don't just fight them off, kill the fuckers as brutally as you can. The neck, preferably, get their heads off, and they will die for you."_ Bobby advised and noticed all the pups crowding in listening so he kept telling them what they had to do, _"Move a lot, don't sit still! Use those claws and teeth, especially you Hellhound ones. Your teeth are sharper and latch on better, you Rotties got speed and muscle. You knock them down, you Hellhounds tear them apart. Pair off and work in teams."_

'_We got it!'_ They all said in murmurs, heading to the gate en masse now. Guarding their loved ones and pairing up now, preparing to fight.

"Think they'll be okay?" Jodi asked and they nodded, looking at Bobby now, every last one them.

"Wards will keep them away, just didn't want the pups to feel like they were useless. Nothing is getting in here, you know that." Bobby reassured them, and went to the Impala, tossing Jodi his keys to his trunk. "Get the machetes out and the shotguns. I'll get the ones out of here." He said and soon had close to twelve machetes all together, and five shotguns then he checked their ammo. Regular rounds, not salt ones, good. Dante added four guns and three machetes, Jodi had two of each to lay with them. Victor and Dorian added a couple of each too, and Rufus added three of each.

They loaded duffels and drove out, the SUV, the Cuda, and the Impala, all loaded with the humans and each pair of dogs in the back seats and front. Dean and Sam rode in the impala, pairing up as usual for the hunt. Jo and J'K were with Jodi, partnering with her and trying to team up like the boys used to, figuring they could do it, too. Jodi needed the backup.

Dante called a couple Hellhounds to join him and Rufus, forming their own group, too. Dorian and Victor partnered up per usual, too.

"I got the boys; we'll take the North end of town. Dorian, you two take the south. Dante, Rufus, you take the West. Jodi, you and the ladies go East; clear and _bust_ in if you have to, but _get _the fuckers! Dante, now would be a _great_ time to use those new Hellhounds you are Lord over and get them to help us. We're going to need it. There are close to a thousand people in town and that is a lot of ground to cover. The more Hellhounds you get for us, the better!"

Dante sent out the call and soon felt the cars being ran alongside by the Hellhounds he'd summoned mentally, running and easily keeping up with them, easily, even at their car's top speeds now. He sent them a praise and they were happy now, happy they had pleased him that much. Proud of themselves. Ready to fight and do battle, too.

The Hunters headed in their specific directions and hoped to stem the tide of undead; most of which were randomly slaughtering their loved ones now.

Doors were kicked in if not opened on command, and the Hunters got busy. Heads flew and chests were exploded with the fiery impact from the shotguns now. Fire took several, Dante's doing. Dorian tore them apart by hand and the Hellhounds ripped the undead things apart, too, with their teeth and claws.

The Doggy boys tag teamed them, Dean overpowered them as they went, fighting for his advantage, and Sam ripped the things to shreds. J'K and Jo were doing the same thing with Jodi shooting and beheading some herself but staying close to her doggy protectors. Her deputies were wielding machetes as well, using the shotguns and regular guns in turns, some Hellhounds helping them as well. Keeping them safe, too.

For hours they sought out the overwhelming undead and eventually got them all. Then returned home to clean the blood and undead flesh from their bodies; the stink of rotting flesh making them nauseous already. And then they checked back with Jodi, to make sure everything was better now. She reassured them it was fine. Well, not _fine_. Everyone was freaked and the Hunters had to out themselves at a town meeting to reassure them it was over and let them know what had happened. Then spent hours getting hundreds of wards up for the townspeople in their homes and the police stations, as well as the public ones, even the churches. Many pastors and priests objected but were forced to let them do it by their parishioners and everyone in town, made to promise to keep them in place and not get rid of them as soon as they left. They reluctantly agreed and promised to do that, too.

Then they headed home again, exhausted and spent from too much hunting crap in one day. It was a week's worth of hunting, maybe two really, in one day's time. They just wanted to relax now.

Or were relaxing until a man in a trench coat appeared in their living room and stared down at Doggy Sam and Dean, looking relieved.

'_Who the fuck are you!_' Dean demanded, hackles raised and Sam followed, the girl dogs took the back, all surrounding and sniffing him, unsure what he was. '_You smell funny, so don't move or you will regret it!'_

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of Heaven. I was worried this seal would kill you two, what with being dogs and all." Castiel said in a calm voice. "The apocalypse is here and the seals are breaking, only a few are left now but we are fighting that part. Many of my brother and sisters are dead now, we are saving the seals as best we can but we keep getting killed by others, too. Rogue angels and demons are coming after us as we try to save the seals. They are trying to break them. They serve Michael and I and those with me serve God, never Michael."

"Apocalypse, what the _hell_?" Bobby growled and then yelped as the others from the other world appeared in a bright light, looking unhappy then worried at the sight of Castiel.

"Get away from them!" John said and pushed the Angel away. Cas looked at him in shock, eyes searching his face in dread. "I am John Winchester, Archangel of the Lord. I will smite you, Angel, if you touch my sons!" He pulled his sword out and held it against Castiel's throat now, fury in his dark eyes. The Angelic boys ran to stand by their doggy counterparts to protect them. Angelic Bobby got between the Angel and the Hunters now, too. Sword out and prepared to kill for them if necessary.

"I meant no harm. I was checking to be sure they are safe. That is all. How are you…_what?!_" Cas said in confusion and sat on the arm of the couch in shock still. Never taking his eyes off the other Archangels in the room. Most of the Hunters looked confused, too.

John opened the door and let their own pups out to be with the ones here. Then he addressed them now. "I will explain. Castiel, is it? You just stay there until I trust you. My sons are _not_ in your Apocalypse again!"

"No, I agree. But…just because they are not vessels, does not mean that Michael and Lucifer will not kill them for not doing their duties. Oh, wait, I forgot to do something." He touched Adam and he screamed, as the wards went on his ribs, seared and burned into them. "You are safe now; no Angel or demon can find you now." He looked at them calmly again, "You said you'd explain? I would hear you out, John Winchester."

John strengthened Bobby's wards now, added wards against Angels to it; well, all but him and his family and Cas, of course. Then he started at the beginning and spent hours telling them their story so far, and ending with him being called by God to come to help the Doggy boys and Bobby. Which was why he had appeared so fast right then.

Cas then explained about the Apocalypse here in this world and that all these hunters were needed, and the Archangel's in front of him, too. "There are only seven seals left, and Lilith, she…." He struggled to understand his Father's cryptic message.

"She is the last seal, she dies and the cage opens." Angel Dean explained and Cas looked surprised, "I've been through this crap already, the exact _same_ damn crap! As long as Sam here does not kill her, the cage stays locked. I hate this Angel crap; this apocalypse shit is annoying! We have to stop those last seals!" He growled and they nodded, taking a book that John handed them.

"No, she isn't. _They_ are." Cas said confused, pointing at the Doggy boys, who looked just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "She is helping with the seals breaking though. Was she the final seal in your world?" He waited for their answer.

"Yes, Sam killed her at some convent and accidentally freed Lucifer. Ruby, a demon bitch, manipulated him and got him infected with Demon blood, and got him using his powers he had from them. He didn't know she was the last seal until the last minute; bitch manipulated him so he'd free Lucifer for her!" Angelic Dean said bitterly, "It wasn't his fault. I never blamed him for it. Demons can be really tricky fuckers; they find your weaknesses and exploit them until you do what they want."

"Yes, they are." Dante growled and everyone agreed, knowing it was true. "No one hurts my cousins; seal or no seal!" His eyes blazed and no one blamed him in the least. The Doggy brothers looked worried though, Angels and demons alike would be after them now; all trying to kill them. Sam had been right to be worried, Dean had hoped he was just being paranoid again! He still licked his brother's ear while their wives licked them as well, joining them on their blanket, lending their Mates their love and comfort now.

'_No one kills my Mate!"_ J'K and Jo growled and looked at Sam and Dean lovingly, _"No one hurts you, baby. I'll rip them apart first, I swear!"_ Both Doggy boys licked them lovingly as well, letting her know they felt the same about them, _"I feel the same for you, baby. The children! They could…No!'_ Sam looked panicked now, '_The kids, they could kill our kids to get to us! Bobby, what do we do?'_

"The kids will be fine, no Angels but us, can get within a mile either in any direction to this place; we have extended the wards upward and you have a barrier now that way, too. No Angel or Demon can get in here in any way. We'll post hellhounds and guards on them at all times, so they should be fine. Plus an Angel or Archangel will be watching over them at all times, too. In case they find a way in. We got the pups, they're the easy parts. You two are infinitely harder to protect. You have to stay in the yard, or they will get you!" John warned and the Doggy boys looked resigned to their fates now. "We may have a battle on our hands if they all attack at once but they are not that organized right now; so we should be fine for quite a while."

John touched the Journal again and sighed, hating this part, never wanting these men to have ever known the Apocalypse. "All the seals are in here, the unbroken ones are not marked out." John said and now they passed it around, "I was told by God which seals would be sought after. He said me and my family were to help you stop this Apocalypse. We can't leave here until we do." He explained their Earthly Warrior's duty and his role he played in it. The Angelic boys blushed and explained their roles as well, and admitted their true relationship to each other now and admitted they slept less and less now. Bobby and John didn't sleep at all since theirs weren't host bodies; they were their actual ones. "The boys need a room, old friend."

"We share a bed, so we just need the one." Angelic Sam said and Bobby sat thinking.

"I'm out of room here but…there is an old RV shoved in the back of the yard there. It doesn't run but I can tow it out and fix it up for you all. Get you some electric in there. It needs aired out, too." Bobby thought desperately, "So, Cas is it?"

"Castiel, but Cas will work. What is it, Bobby Singer?" He eyed them calmly and flinched as Zachariah tried to get through the wards again. And failed.

"You're sticking around, right?" Bobby said, "One more Angel on the team wouldn't hurt."

"I'll stay, guard you like them. May I return to Heaven to speak with Father about your arrivals? He may have orders to add now." Cas said and they nodded, he popped out and they smiled.

"Odd angel, that one." Angelic Bobby noticed and smiled, taking John's hand and kissing him softly, "We can do this, baby, don't worry. They'll help, too."

"There are just so many seals. What if they change their minds, pick a different seal instead? We could doom this world! There is not meant to be an Apocalypse here; he said so! You heard him." John pleaded and was kissed again, held close and relaxed into it. The other Hunters watched him, worried, too. "Your Doggy selves _are_ the last seal! You die and the cage springs open. You have to stay out of this as much as possible; your wives and kids, too. Your doggy kind here _must_ live! You two _are_ the seal that frees him; much like Lilith was the seal in our world. Don't get why but he said we're to protect you all; so here we are. Nothing will get you, I _promise!_"

"He could choose other seals! _Fuck_ me. _No_, he can't do that." Dante swore but John nodded.

"He could. I am equal to him in power and maybe more powerful, never tested it, Michael that is, but he still has a mind of his own. He is a skilled strategist. He may figure out the plan and choose something else to do." John said and sighed. "Fucking hate to go through this…_again!_ One near Apocalypse was enough. We are the new breed of Archangels, so we may be more powerful, but haven't tested it fully yet. Now is not the time to either."

'_So no longer vessels but now on a hit list. They want to kill us?_' Sam and the other dogs approached, sitting with the Hunters in worry, too.

"Yes, apparently." John said softly, bending down to hug and kiss their furry heads, "Won't let them though, you're still my sons; just as much as they are. They won't hurt you. I'll kill them myself if I have to but no one kills you, _ever_ again!" He teared and buried a face in their furs now, "_My _sons! I love you boys so _fucking_ much!"

"Sam, don't worry, wear all the gloves you need to. Don't touch or hug us if you're not comfortable with it. Although me and Dorian are shielded naturally from the psychic stuff so you won't get much if anything from us at all." Dante approached his Angelic cousin with Dorian and hugged him, Dorian did it, too. Sam smiled in relief and pulled the gloves off, and got nothing…blessedly _nothing!_

"_Nothing_, you…you _both_…I can't read you at _all!_" Sam said happily, hugging them for all he was worth now. "Cousins, I missed you guys!" He saw their surprised looks and read their intent, "No, you're not dead! You just don't come around much in our world. We haven't seen you in over a year now." He looked regretful at that part. "Your abilities naturally cloak you two. So we can't find you, and we've tried, too."

"I am to serve you, John. He said to." Cas said popping back and ended up nose to nose with an amused John, who kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sexy nosed _thing_." John teased and laughed as Cas blushed beet red at his teasing, flustered and speechless. "I'm taken, Cas, don't worry. I was just teasing. You keep up the nose thing and I will keep kissing it; you blush so prettily." He kissed Bobby's nose now, too, then kissed him hard and left him breathless, "And you, baby, don't be jealous. I would kiss so much more than your nose if I could every time I'm close to you."

"Wasn't jealous, but, that whole kissing more of me is up for grabs still, right?" Bobby said getting hard and hiding it well from the others.

"Damn straight, you sexy man." John hugged him now and sighed, "I love you, Bobby."

"Love you more, John." Bobby agreed and they smiled for a minute before facing the others again, ignoring their looks, which ranged from amusement to surprise. "He is my husband and Heavenly Mate. So this is our usual."

"Good for you!" Dorian said and meant it. They were so happy together and saw the Angelic Boys holding hands and smiled, too. Married and happy, too. Just like they had said they were.

"Now how do you propose we deal with the seals?" Angelic Bobby asked and saw Cas flinch in pain again. "Cas, what's wrong?" He looked like that had hurt a _lot!_

"Zachariah is trying to break your wards. He is outside the gate, attacking it. I have tied my power to the wards to strengthen them further. So when he attacks them, it causes me physical pain." Cas said and flinched again. "I'll be fine."

"He's out there right now?!" Bobby said jumping up and the others ran to join him. Sure enough, Zachariah was throwing bolts of power at the gate and it was holding, not even being singed. He looked pissed about that, too. John stepped forward and Zachariah looked surprise but even more shocked when he saw Angelic Sam and Angelic Dean beside their father, glaring at him hatefully. The Winchesters here? Not as dogs but…human and Angelic at the same time? He had no idea how this was possible but he had to get the news to Michael, he'd want to know! He also eyed John Winchester, who he knew to be dead for a very long time now! He looked furious…and _very _powerful, much more powerful than Zachariah himself. He watched as John put his hands together, letting a huge ball of light form, and screamed as John threw it at Zachariah, who went flying into the sky and was gone now; screaming in rage and pain even louder now as he flew off.

"And now he's not." John said cockily and they locked it again, going inside and chuckling. "Good riddance, too. But he'll be back; I'm so going to kill that _fucker_ someday _soon!"_

He still took a beer and joined them in planning how to deal with the breaking seals, and who got to deal with what seal. Even the dogs joined in the discussion and they talked into the night, sleeping soon after three for those that needed it. The ones awake still worked on the plan.

They would have to leave soon and this was too important to put off.

Sam and Dean dealt with their sex and Lust addiction for an hour or two, as the others slept.

And everyone prayed they could stop this Apocalypse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't be a baby, Zachariah, it's just a burn." Michael said in annoyance as Zachariah whimpered in pain again, his chest a burning mass of burned flesh now. John's power had nearly carved a hole in his chest and almost killed him in the process. "So, John Winchester is an Archangel and he has his sons with him, who are not dogs but part Angelic and Human, but more Angelic than human though. They're staying at Bobby's now?"

"Yes. Not to mention a _ton_ of fucking _Hellhounds_, both the Dhampyre and the Pheonix, the Finch Hunter. Several other Hunters are there, too. They are readying for attack and setting up defenses. I couldn't break the damn wards, couldn't even faze them! I used full power on them and they held! There is also another Angel helping them, Castiel. We aren't getting near them in that place, we need to lure them out." Zachariah said then flinched as his chest hurt again. "And with the Archangel John and Bobby there, that may be impossible. They aren't going to be letting those dogs out or those Angelic Winchesters out anytime soon. At least not without guarding them. They are powerful, Michael, more than we are combined, _each!_ And if we get anywhere near them, they will probably wipe us off the map!"

"I got a better idea. They can't guard their dreams, we'll just try Lucifer's approach." Michael said thoughtfully, "He is still Dean Winchester, still counts as a vessel. I could…take _him_." He got to plotting now. "I just have to push him into it…"

Zachariah said nothing but doubted that would work; those Angelic Men had seemed stubborn!

"Yes, this could work…" Michael said to himself then and left to go plan his claiming of a new vessel.

Dean would say yes, He thought now. Feeling much happier now with this plan, so sure it could work.

Zachariah wisely let him think it but knew it wouldn't work. He had looked into those green eyes and had known it immediately.

Dean would _never_ say yes.

But, again, Zachariah let Michael think Dean might. Wise Angel that he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, some _**spoilers**_ to make this clear for everyone_**. Also it should explain any confusing stuff in the story now, so please be sure to read this part!**_

**One, the Doggy boys are the ****final ****seal. ****Not ****Lilith in this world.**

**Yes, everyone is ****Immortal.**

**Yes, they will end up doing some heavenly stuff but ****no vessels ****though. **

**Lucifer will ****stay**** in his cage, so don't even consider that as possible. But Michael and some others will be in this Arc though. And they will be gunning for the Doggy boys. ****I do intend to kill them all eventually but Cas and Gabriel.**

**Also, the Angelic John, Bobby, Sam, and Dean are the characters from my "Our Father the Angel"**** story and are crossing over to help with the Muttverse deal with their Apocalypse. **

**Dante is a ****descendant of Elias Finch,**** the Pheonix in '****Frontierland'.**** His wife had a child who was taken to an orphanage when they died. He had children and eventually one married a Campbell, the ****bloodlines crossed**** and they got Pheonix blood, and somewhere along the way Dante was born to the Finch branch of their family. **

**The same with the Scarics, Dorian's family. ****Bloodlines crossed**** to join the Scarics with the Winchesters. Therefore that is how they are their cousins****. Distantly but still relate****d and close to their cousins, even as dogs.**

**The Archangel versions and the other versions are pretty much the same as each other, at least Bobby and the Angelic one are. ****The 'Our Father' Sam and Dean are Incestuous and lovers, whereas the Doggy ones are just brothers.**

**Also, Heaven will do its best to get to them so enjoy!**

**No**** Lucifer ****and not much Lilit****h in this one; she dies ****early ****in this.**

**Gabriel will be joining them later, not to worry.**** I am adding him to protect and help Cas, in a very nonconventional way. So look for him in later chapters.**

**There won't be many hunts since this will deal fairly exclusively with the Apocalypse. But I am trying to avoid too much Angel crap so bear with me!**** I am walking a very fine line here, I am likely to fall off if I go too far!**

**Ellen and Bobby are **_**dating**_** not living together and she will be moving in eventually. ****They will move in and marry but I plan on extending their courtship for a while, let them get closer and less gun-shy about marriage first. So even if she doesn't live there, they are still **_**together**_**, and in love, but not ready to move in permanently **_**quite**_** yet. She will in later chapters; not to worry!**

**Also, the Zombie attack mentioned in previous chapters was just that. A sorcerer got a little nuts with a resurrection spell and made them rise up.**** They showed up at loved one's homes and tried to eat them eventually. Not the 'Rising of the Witnesses' but similar. I had to integrate Jody into the story somehow and having her familiar with them as Hunters helped that. So, I did some creative changes and added a zombie thing to it, and reworked the plot to fit her better. I'm sorry if I confused anyone.**


	14. Michaels Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. Yes, there will be one, sort of. No vessels though, they want our doggy brothers dead. Michael and Raphael are after them. Cas gets some help from another world to help protect and stop the Apocalypse. **

**Enter John and family from "Our Father The Angel" come to help them, on God's orders. Here's hoping John can help protect his new set of sons before Michael gets to kill them. Gabriel comes later, he's doing recon for him right now. Look for our favorite Trickster angel in next chapters, promise!**

**Plot: **Our Doggy Brothers get to meet their Angelic versions and pups get named and some more find their Hunters. Dante finds a new duty that comes with being the Pheonix and all the Hunters find out that they have new roles in an Apocalypse. And the Doggy Brothers learn of a deadly new threat to their families and it may destroy their happy lives. Hopefully their new friends can help them survive this and save their World from a Heavenly attack on all they love.

As Dogs, can they win this Apocalypse this time? Or is all lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. Yes, there will be one, sort of. No vessels though, they want our doggy brothers dead. Michael and Raphael are after them. Cas gets some help from another world to help protect and stop the Apocalypse. **

**Enter John and family from "Our Father The Angel" come to help them, on God's orders. Here's hoping John can help protect his new set of sons before Michael gets to kill them. Gabriel comes later, he's doing recon for him right now. Look for our favorite Trickster angel in next chapters, promise!**

**Plot: **Michael has decided he can talk Dean into being his vessel. Well, it's not likely, is it? Surely Dean isn't stubborn enough to keep saying no this time around, too, right?

Either way, he isn't going to make it easy for Michael. Where would be the fun in that?

Who all wants to see how much Dean can make Michael squirm? I sure do!

Or Dean could just decide to kill him, either way, Dean wins…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean lay on the bed, Sam with him. Suddenly Sam was gone and Michael stood there. Dean smirked. He was familiar with this game. Didn't Angels _ever_ learn?

"Dean Winchester, you are my sword, my vessel." Michael said and was cut off, left sputtering.

"And I am supposed to end up in the final battle as your vessel and Sam as his, and we kill Lucifer?" Dean said in annoyance and Michael looked confused.

"How do you…" He said and Dean put up a hand and silenced him.

"Been through this already. So let's cut to the chase, cause I don't have the patience to deal with your Angel crap again. The answer is _no_, it will stay _no_. You can push and push me and the answer will not change. Except maybe to 'go fuck yourself!'; you do look like you need laid…hmmm, isn't Zachariah putting out enough?" He said coldly, green eyes glowing with hatred for him.

"We are not lovers. We are brothers and that is _disgusting!_" Michael said angrily. Deeply offended.

"Why not? Me and Sammy are, and, may I say, he is one fine piece of ass! I got the best one for myself…" He had a naughty thought and eyed Sam's spot. "How about you leave and I get to fuck my sexy man? I expect him back any minute."

Sure enough an angry Sam appeared and punched Michael, "That's for sending me out of here. You prick!" Then glared down at the Archangel who was sprawled on the floor from the force of that punch. "We _already_ dealt with your shit and are _not_ doing it again! Daddy left us, boo hoo! We should throw a tantrum, boo _fucking_ hoo! Get out of here or I will make it hurt more." Sam warned, " You are so much _worse_ than Lucifer! At least he was up front with his devious plans, you just _sneak _around and piss us off!"

"But how…when…" Michael sputtered again and they laughed at him. Sam was on the bed now laying so his mouth was on Dean's groin now.

"Unless you have voyueoristic tendencies and want to watch him fuck me, I think you should leave. But stay if you like; we get turned on by an audience." Dean said and moaned as he was sucked hard, "Damn, Sammy, that feels so _good!_" He said moaning now.

Michael popped out and stared at the floor in horror.

Both Archangelic Winchesters were too busy having sex to notice.

Poor Michael was ignored and sickened. He'd have to find another vessel, Michael thought, these would never say yes. Maybe the Adam kid. He sent out feelers for him but couldn't find him. He was warded, really _really_ well, fuck _me!_ Michael swore then wondered how to approach this now.

Popping back to Heaven, he decided to take the time to take these obstacles into consideration.

xxxxxxxxx


	15. Just Say No

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. Yes, there will be one, sort of. No vessels though, they want our doggy brothers dead. Michael and Raphael are after them. Cas gets some help from another world to help protect and stop the Apocalypse. **

**Enter John and family from "Our Father The Angel" come to help them, on God's orders. Here's hoping John can help protect his new set of sons before Michael gets to kill them. Gabriel comes later, he's doing recon for him right now. Look for our favorite Trickster angel in next chapters, promise!**

**Plot: **Michael is after Adam since Dean said no. Let's see how that goes, shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was fishing with his Dream Dad, a fond memory he had, when Michael found him.

"Adam." Michael said and Adam didn't even look at him.

"Adam!" Michael shouted, hating being ignored.

"No." Adam stated simply.

"Um…" Michael struggled to figure out how to deal with this. "I just…"

"Want me to be your vessel because my brother told you to go screw yourself?" Adam shot him a look and Michael saw the mockery there.

"You dare mock me?" Michael said furiously.

"Yes, I dare to mock you?" Adam said back and did a good impression of the offended Angel. Even John, who pretended to fish beside the boy thought so. "The answer is no."

"You are my sword." Michael insisted.

"No, I'm not, and neither is my brother. So go fuck off." Adam said and admired the trout he'd caught. Michael shredded the fish with power, and Adam looked unimpressed. "Now I need to catch another, oh, well." Apparently not concerned with Michael or his presence, Adam adjusted his lure and bait, reeling out again.

"Be my sword or else!" Michael threatened.

"No." Adam said simply again and smiled at his Dad.

"Fuck off, Michael, leave my family alone." John said looking up now, "Or I will _end_ you." Power formed in his hand as he held it up.

"Not if I end you first, John Winchester!" Michael growled furiously. The ball was definitely getting bigger, he noticed and cringed.

"Please _try_…" John taunted and sent the ball of light at him, sending him from Adam's head and locking him out again. Then reeled out his own bait and lure again; hoping to catch a big one!

xxxxxxxxx


	16. Preparing To See Ralph

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I just made them furry and adorable! I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric, they are my own characters I added to the family.

**Muttverse is a world where the boys are dogs but with human souls. Bobby and others are alive. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, and Victor. Am also adding Cas and Gabriel later but not covering full Apocalypse in this storyline. Yes, there will be one, sort of. No vessels though, they want our doggy brothers dead. Michael and Raphael are after them. Cas gets some help from another world to help protect and stop the Apocalypse. **

**Enter John and family from "Our Father The Angel" come to help them, on God's orders. Here's hoping John can help protect his new set of sons before Michael gets to kill them. Gabriel comes later, he's doing recon for him right now. Look for our favorite Trickster angel in next chapters, promise!**

**Plot: **Sam misses Ralph, one from another World ('Our Father The Angel's Sam, he's Angelic not human, remember that.) and they find a way for him to see him again for a visit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on the steps, eyeing the yard and puppies.

Dean sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Sam? We got next watch, you should take a nap, baby."

"Just thinking of Ralph, the brother in the other world." Sam said sadly, "I miss him."

"Well, we'll find a way to see him again, he has the other us, you know." Dean said.

"No, I miss him. Not the other me, or the doggy me, Me! I want to see him." Sam said and growled, "I want to see him and tell him I'm getting better and I miss him. That I love him."

"Oh." Dean said and thought of how to help, "There is the astral thing we're learning, it works in other worlds, we could try that later."

"Yeah, but I end up incorporeal every time." Sam said and sighed, he wasn't really good at it yet.

"Maybe…they could do a portal and let you visit or use a spell to let you do a short visit." Dean suggested, he wouldn't mind seeing the kid either, now that Sam mentioned it…

Maybe they wouldn't hurt the timeline too much to do a short visit…

"We should ask." Dean said grinning, Bobby could do it with John's help. There was a lull in activity for now…he might say yes. So they waited for their watch the end and then took a nap. They'd asked him in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sam picked at his food and shifted nervously in his seat as the others watched him curiously.

"Sam, either tell us what you obviously want to tell us or stop being so shifty. You're making us nervous here!" Bobby snapped grumpily.

"Ask them, Dad might let you. I'd like to come, too, if you didn't mind to much…" Angelic Dean said softly nudging Sam who bit a lip and nodded.

"I want to go see Ralph." Sam said softly, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Just for a bit, there's a lull and I…want to let him know I'm okay and let him know I miss him, I'd just like to see him again. Please?" He pleaded and looked away. "No, I know, protect the timeline…I get it…" He picked at his jeans now and looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"No…it's not a bad idea. There is a lull and the timeline should endure a…fold or two. A brief one. Day or two at most, return a few minutes of time here but a couple days' there. I could send you and bring you back, open a portal to it. Then reopen it later…" John said thinking out loud. "We could do it now…be back in plenty of time for you to take watch…if you both want to go…" John said, "You can go if you want, it's okay!"

"I can!" Sam said smiling widely and hugged his Dad now. "Thank you!"

"Use the study." The human Bobby suggested and motioned to the floor in there. "There's a spot by the desk that should fit it."

"No, the living room. These things get a bit…bumpy." John blushed and shrugged, "I have trouble with landings." He sighed. "Sending is easy, but the landings are harder to control, especially if I'm not there to monitor the other side of the portal to steady them."

"Then why don't you go help them and see the boys there with them? I can control the portal from here, and you can do it from there. Steady it that way." Angelic Bobby suggested. "Stay with them then come back once they are settled in, then go back to get them once we open the portal again; you jump back through and then they come back."

"Can I go to him first? Please?" Sam said and they considered it.

"We can send you off straight to wherever Ralph is first then me and Dean can go to the house, the boys are there." John agreed. "Bobby, _human _Bobby, sorry. Get your book on Mystical Doorways, I'm sure you have one here, he does there in our world." John grinned as the human Bobby laughed and nodded. He had it, of course. What was true in one world was usually true in another to a certain extent; it kept the worlds balanced and from getting out of harmony with each other. Folds in time did not damage this harmony and most of the timelines wouldn't even feel the fold if it was kept to a day or two at a time. Beyond that, the energy bled through one into another…unless a cosmic force allowed it to be extended like it had with the whole Devil's Gate thing. This was not that so a day or two was all they got before the folds they created would straighten themselves out and they could be stranded there for a while until they could fold it safely again.

Soon they all helped to clear out the center of the living room and both Archangels, Bobby and John, got on each side and let power form a circle around them. Then the circle shrank until it was between them now. "Bobby, the spell please."

"Got it." Human Bobby said and they all watched as the circle filled with light and showed a field of grass. "First stop, women's lingerie." He joked as Sam approached it nervously.

"Meet me at Bobby's house there. Don't leave me alone there, okay?" He worried. "I need you there, baby."

"I'll be there, don't worry." Dean said kissing Sam softly, smoothing fingers over his worry lined forehead and jaw. Hugging him and running fingers in his hair as he buried his face in Dean's neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing, breathing easier and feeling better already. "I'll stay there for you if it takes all day, Sammy. I love you."

"l love you, too." Sam said happily and hugged him tight once more tight then took a deep breath. He crouched in on himself and let Dean push him in. "See you, Sammy." Was the last words he heard as the whoosh of power and light sent him spinning dizzily until he had to clench his eyes shut and prayed he didn't slam into anything when he got there. Dad wasn't known for the best aim when he sent you somewhere. He got you there but, damn, you _might_ get a bruise or two from the landing though.

Man really did need to work on those landings, Sam reflected wryly as the portal pulled him to his destination and his stomach got that sick feeling he usually got on the ride that spun him like a damn mixer blade! He saw the green of the grass coming at him quicker than he thought it would and formed a tight ball to protect his body from the impact. Good thing, too. He fell hard against the ground and rolled into a tree, then lay there groaning.

"I love you, Dad, but your landings just plain suck!" Sam swore as he got up and cringed at the painful bruises he felt on his back and ass. "Nothings broke but…shit and ow!" He hissed and looked around. Then he spotted the teens on the field, hazel eyes desperately looking for his little brother's head among them. Then he saw him, running into left field with the football, looking a bit older and shaggy headed, like him. Sam smiled happily and limped across the field to watch the game practice. And prayed Ralph hadn't forgotten him yet. He really missed that kid!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

This will be continued in 'Like Father Like Son', they will be visiting for a couple days there with Ralph, he's their adopted brother in that story. They met him when Ralph and Michael (his dad, not the archangel) went to help with the Devil's Gate in 'Our Father the Angel'.

I like to share characters so if you are curious about how this worked out, look at those chapters, specifically the ones with Ralph leaving his world and going to 'Our Father' (in later chapters of course) to help close a Devil's Gate there then look back at his own story when he returns. It's complicated but it makes better sense that way.


End file.
